A Winged Angel
by azngurL
Summary: Sakura moves to Hong Kong to fulfill her family's last wish, and as a result she must stay with the famous Li family - meeting Syaoran. She has never experienced true love before, so can Syaoran give her the love that she never had? AU SS // COMPLETED
1. My New Friend

Author's Notes: Hi! Well, this is a new fanfic written by me. I've been inspired by a few other fanfics that I've read over the weeks, and it caused me to write this one. S&S haven't met in this story, but can destiny play its part?

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of its characters....

_A Winged Angel  
_A CCS Fanfiction**  
by,  
**_azngurL_**  
Chapter 1 - My New Friend****  
**

Sakura Kinomoto_ -- _a pretty, intelligent, athletic girl, with very kind and gentle qualities. She was 17 years old, and a senior in high school in Tomoeda, Japan. One of the most popular girls in school, though it never occurred to her that she even was popular. She had a sorrowful past of which no one was really aware, and because of that she transferred over to Hong Kong.

A pretty girl with short auburn hair and emerald-colored eyes who was filled with excitement all the time, was not happy anymore, for she lost her brother and father. Her mother had died when she was young, so she had no family, and before her father died, he had said to her, "Go to Hong Kong and stay with the Li family."

The Li family was a clan from Hong Kong who was very wealthy and well-known. Sakura doesn't really know of the people who belonged in this family, but her father certainly did. He knew exactly what was best for her and knew that this family can create a good life for her.

She wanted to do what her father had asked her to do, so she went.

She boarded the next flight to Hong Kong.

With a void in her heart, that no one can even imagine.

**

"I would like to introduce to all of you, Sakura Kinomoto from Japan. Everyone, please make her feel welcome, alright?" The teacher asked.

"Okay." The whole class chimed.

"Okay, let's see...I want you to sit over there, next to Xiaolang Li and Eriol Hiiragizawa. Tomoyo Daidouji and Meiling Li are right above you. All of you, please welcome Miss Kinomoto into your atmosphere over there." The teacher said.

Sakura made her up the stadium-like seating and found her spot. She sat down next to Xiaolang Li, or Syaoran as he is commonly know for. As she put down her messenger bag, she settled in her seat, quietly without introducing her and such. _"Why'd she place me with these people?"_ She thought as she rested her head on her arms.

Syaoran looked at her with a confused look. _"I wonder what's her problem..."_ He thought.

**

As the first class ended, Sakura scooped her bag and went out of the door, leaving everyone up there in confusion.

"Gee, she left really fast." Eriol commented.

"I wonder why she looks so sad, it's as if she didn't want anything to do with us." Tomoyo said while going down the stairs.

"Maybe she's one of the girls like Kori." Meiling said.

"Nah, she can't be, she looks way too nice to be like her." Tomoyo said.

"Well, all of us are in the same classes as her, I think we should introduce ourselves to her." Syaoran said.

Everyone stopped walking and Syaoran turned around. "What?" He asked.

Meiling smiled. "This is new, you usually don't want to introduce yourself to ANYBODY."

"That's not true." Syaoran said.

"Oh come one, Syaoran, Meiling's right. You're usually the one who only sticks with his regular groups of friends, meaning us. You don't bother to meet other people who come along, much less a girl." Eriol said.

"She just seems... lonely, okay?" Syaoran asked as he went out the door.

**

Sakura found a bench and settled in it. "_This school has so many people, it's scares me... that Daidouji girl, I think she's Japanese... but, even that won't change anything. Why do I care that there's some Japanese people here?_" She thought as she held her head.

"Well, well, hey, Miss Sakura Kinomoto, what's up?" Eriol asked as he and the rest came into scene.

Sakura jumped because she was frightened. "Please don't do that again, Mr. Hiiragizawa." Sakura said while gripping her books.

Eriol got up from sitting. "Sorry." he apologized.

Sakura turned away.

"We didn't introduced ourselves yet, Miss Sakura. You are Japanese am I right? So am I, this will be interesting!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

Sakura looked at her. "How?" She asked with an attitude.

"Hey, Miss Sakura, it's not like we're picking on you or anything, we just wanna be your friend." Meiling said.

Sakura sighed. "...You're right, I'm sorry. I just don't like the fact that I came to Hong Kong so quickly, much less live with a family who I don't even know of, it's confusing." She admitted.

"You're living with another family?" Tomoyo asked.

"...Yeah," Sakura replied. "They all died, so I'm stuck here cause my father told me to come here."

All of them remained silent, but Syaoran broke the silence. "I'm sorry." He said.

Sakura looked at him. A boy with messy brown hair and brown eyes... A first to admit to her that he was sorry'. She giggled.

"W-what?" Syaoran asked.

"...You're the first to ever say that to me, Mr. Li." Sakura said while she got up and lifted her books. "No one in Japan felt any sympathy towards me except for one person, but... It's not like I want any pity from anyone, I think ... that it was nice of you to say that." And with that she left.

"I wonder how her family died..." Meiling whispered.

Tomoyo smiled. "Syaoran, that was really nice of you. I believe it made her somewhat happy."

"Yeah, I guess. Let's hurry, or we're gonna miss class." Syaoran said.

**

As the day proceeded, it was nearly noon and lunch period. Sakura ate alone on the campus grounds under a tree. She was hoping to make some friends here, but she didn't want to show herself to anybody. Suddenly, fours shadows came up in front of her.

"Hey," Syaoran said while waving his hand, and he sat down next to her. "Can we join you?"

Sakura was speechless, but she soon spoke. "Alright." She replied.

Syaoran sat next to her, Eriol sat next to him, and Tomoyo and Meiling sat next to each other.

"I really appreciate your kindness towards me, I kinda hope that you guys are not pretending though." Sakura said.

"Why would we pretend?" Meiling asked inbetween eating.

"...Several reasons." Sakura replied.

"Don't worry, we like to make friends. You see, there are many snobbish girls around here, and we can tell that you're not like those kinds of girls." Eriol said.

"Is that true?" Sakura asked.

All of them nodded their heads.

Sakura smiled. "Then I'm glad that... I made friends so quickly." She said.

"You're one of us now, Miss Sakura." Tomoyo said.

"Don't worry, Miss Sakura, all of us will make sure that you're our friend forever." Syaoran said while eating.

"That's very sweet of you to say that, Mr. Li. Gee, you're really unlike those in Japan... They're all a bunch of losers, all of them, especially from where I'm from. But... you are different." Sakura said while eating.

Syaoran blushed.

"Well, he was taught to be that way." Meiling said.

They all continued eating. "Miss Tomoyo, where is it you come from in Japan?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo stopped eating. "I used to live in Tomoeda, but we moved here in my 2nd year of high school." She replied.

"Wow! I come from Tomoeda too!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Oh really?!?!? This is soo cool!!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "So, how is Tomoeda now?" She asked.

Sakura looked down at her lap. "...It changed a lot during the years since I was a child. It's like a city full of criminals now."

Tomoyo frowned. "But how? Tomoeda used to be such a nice town."

"...Yeah, up until the government started to be ruled by some phony political freak. It's such a shame, epidemics are spreading and they're doing nothing, drunk drivers are all around, rapers... God, it's a nightmare." Sakura said.

"Is that why you moved out of there?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura shook her head. "No, that's not the reason. Something else," The bell rung and all of them got up. "Let's go now." And she left.

"What do you think happened there?" Eriol asked.

"Maybe the reason why her family died." Syaoran said as he followed behind her.

**

After school had ended, Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling, and Tomoyo couldn't find a trace of Sakura. She wasn't in the school anymore, and they got worried. But they all figured that she went home and so they went outside.

"I can't wait to take this uniform off," Meiling said while bouncing around. "So, I'll see you all tomorrow!! Bye!" She said as she ran off to the bus.

"'Bye!" Tomoyo said while waving.

"C'mon, Tomoyo, we gotta catch the other bus." Eriol said.

"Alright. Bye, Syaoran!" Tomoyo said as she and Eriol started walking together.

Syaoran waved his hand as he watched the couple go and walked in the opposite direction. _"I wonder where Sakura went off to?"_

**

"Mother, I'm home!" Syaoran yelled as he dropped his school bag to the floor. _"Finally, I get the whole weekend and no school."_ He thought as he entered through the dining room. "Mother!!" He yelled again as he stopped in his tracks. "WHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTT?!?!" He asked as he saw Sakura right there, having tea with his mother.

"Xiaolang, what's the matter?" His mother, Yelan asked.

"...What's Sakura doing here?" Syaoran asked.

"She's living with us, I thought I told you." Yelan said.

"No one told me." Syaoran said.

"Is my staying here bad for you, Mr. Li?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran backed away. "N-n-n-no!!" He stammered. "I'm just very surprised. Is that what you meant earlier when you said, You're staying with another family'?"

Sakura nodded her head. "Before my father and brother died, they told me that I have to come live here. My father has connections with this family somehow." Sakura said.

"Mother, how do you know Sakura's father?" Syaoran asked.

"Because he was my teacher in high school," Yelan said. "...And I was Sakura's mother's good friend. That is why Ms. Daidouji and I know each other."

"This is new, you never told me you went to Japan and studied there." Syaoran said.

"Well you never asked, my son," Yelan said. "Well, Miss Sakura will be staying with us now and will be living with us. Her room will be in the eastern wing, so Xiaolang, please help her with her stuff." Yelan said.

Syaoran nodded and Yelan got up. "It was nice talking to you, Miss Sakura, I'll see you at dinner." She said while waving, and she left the room.

A silence started between them. "You have a big mansion..." Sakura said, breaking the silence.

Syaoran shrugged. "Yes, well...," He said while picking up her bags. "So you're room's gonna be in the eastern wing? That's where my room is, but it's more down the hallway. Come on, I'll take you there." He started walking and Sakura followed him.

**

As Syaoran opened the door, leading into a huge and ornate bedroom, Sakura stared in awe. "Wow.." She whispered.

Syaoran placed her bags on the floor, and he sat on the bed.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing, I just want to know more about you. You and I are friends, remember?" Syaoran asked.

"...Oh...," Sakura said while walking to the desk, and she sat down on the chair. "You know, Mr. Li, I really appreciate you being nice to me and all." She said.

Syaoran smiled. "You can just call me Syaoran, Sakura. Don't add the Mr', it makes me sound too old." He said while sweatdropping.

Sakura giggled. "Alright then, Syaoran. So, what do you want to know about me?"

"Tell me about your life in Japan." Syaoran said.

"Well, I had many friends in Japan, but not close ones. It's like, Hi, I'm your new friend...!! ...Okay, bye forever!'" She said.

"Did you ever have a boyfriend?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura blushed. "A-a, what? A boyfriend? Why do you wanna know?"

Syaoran started to blush, realizing his mistake. "O-Oh, sorry, I know that must be personal, don't mind me, my mouth tends to run off...!" He exclaimed while turned really red. "Ahem.."

Sakura giggled again.

"W-What?" Syaoran asked.

"You look cute...When you turn red." Sakura said.

Syaoran turned even redder. "P-Please, Sakura, you're embarrassing me."

Sakura leaned against her chair. "You know, if you keep talking like that with your face all red, people will mistake you for a talking tomato." She said sarcastically.

Syaoran turned away to hide his embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Syaoran," Sakura said with a smile. "It's just been a while...Since I've made such comments to a person, I'm only teasing you, you know."

"Teasing me? Or flirting with me?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura turned really red and stood up. "H-How dare you!!" She shouted.

Syaoran laughed. "Yup, I guess that you had A LOT of boyfriends with that kind of play. Teasing them to make them like you." He said sarcastically.

"Ya know, if I wanted to, I would chase you RIGHT NOW!" She yelled.

"Now who's the talking tomato?" He asked with an evil grin on his face.

"Alright, alright, I take back the talking tomato joke, but you're soo gonna get it now!" She exclaimed as she ran to him. Syaoran got up and ran out of the room.

"Can't catch me!" He yelled.

Sakura ran faster, and it seemed like they were running in circles around the whole mansion. They even came across Yelan without even noticing, and she sighed heavily when she noticed both of them chasing each other and teasing each other.

_"Those two...Got off in such a good start."_ Yelan thought.

Syaoran ran back to Sakura's room, still yelling, "Can't catch me." Over and over. When they both came back to Sakura's room, he ended up at the balcony, a dead end.

"Yeah, now I got you!" Sakura exclaimed as she came in the balcony, but then her attention got distracted. "Wow!!" She exclaimed as she leaned against the stone rail. "What a nice view!!" Sakura's balcony had the view of the moon and the forests surrounding the mansion.

"Yup.." Syaoran said as he leaned against the rail, hoping that Sakura would forget about the whole chasing thing.

Sakura turned to him, and Syaoran jumped in surprise. "Don't think I'll be distracted that easily, Syaoran." She whispered.

Syaoran was about to run, but she tripped him with her foot and he fell down.

"Oww..." He muttered.

Sakura knelt beside him and laughed. "I don't think I've had this much fun since my time in Japan. This just like how my older brother and I were."

"So what now, you want me to be like your older brother?" Syaoran asked while still on the ground.

"I'm not asking for that. All I'm asking is to make me happy while I'm here, please?" She asked.

Syaoran looked at her eyes and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll make sure I would always."

Sakura put her hand on his shoulder. "Sorry for tripping you, but at least I won this little game, huh?"  
Syaoran got up and laughed softly. "You know, I think this will be fun, with you living here and all."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you." She said with a bow.

Syaoran bowed too. "You're welcome."

They became silent again and Sakura turned and leaned against the rail to look at the view. "Such a nice view..." She whispered.

Syaoran went next to her. "Yeah...," They became silent again. "Sakura, it's the weekend, I'd still like to know more of you."

"Why are you so curious?" Sakura asked as her eyes were still on the view.

"You're gonna live here for a long while, it's as if we're brother and sister, but not related. I'd like to know more about you." He replied.

"Then, you're going to have to tell me about you." Sakura said.

"No prob.," Syaoran said. "So, did you have any boyfriends in Japan?"

Sakura sighed.

"You gotta answer me." Syaoran said.

Sakura looked at him at the corner of her eye. "I had...one." She said.

"Oh? What's his name?"

"His name was Masami. But I hate him." She said directly and confidently.

"Why?"

"I just really hate him. He was a mistake."

"That's it?"

"He was my first boyfriend, and I think I was in love. I was sixteen, and he...," Her eyes narrowed to a point where tears came. "...You know how I said that there are rapers in the town where I used to come from?"

Syaoran slowly nodded, but then he walked back in shock. "You mean he...?!"

Sakura nodded. "He was a mistake ... " Her eyes then welled up with tears. "I really don't want to remember it,"

"It's my fault, I'm sorry for bringing up that subject." Syaoran said as he handed her a handkerchief. "If you want to, feel free to tell me anything, alright?"

Sakura smiled through her tears. "Mm," she replied.

Syaoran wiped her tears away. "There's no one here like that. And if there were, I wouldn't let any of them touch you, alright?" Sakura smiled through her tears and nodded.

"Xiaolang!! Miss Sakura!!! Dinner!" Wei yelled.

Sakura broke away from Syaoran. "...Thank you, Syaoran."

"Don't worry about it, c'mon, let's go to dinner now." He said as he put his hand on over her shoulder.

Sakura turned red and they started to walk.

---  
AN: Please, please, please R&R! I'll continue the story if I get about 10 or so...The more reviews, the more chapters, onegai!  
~ azngurL


	2. Open Up To Me

Author's Notes: Hiya, guys! Wai, I can't believe I got 21 reviews for just one chapter!! That never happened before, I wuv you all!! Well, just sayin' that in this chapter, it's a lot of when Syaoran turned red!! ^///^ KAWAII Syaoran-kun is so KAWAII that way!!!!!! Well, since I'm saying that he's turning red all the time...You guessed it, he's...Aw, better not say.

Kiyone (from Tenchi Muyo!, In other words, she's my alter-ego, hehe...don't ask): WHAT?! Why won't you tell us?!?

Azngurl: ._. because it'll ruin the surprise, duh. I thought u were smarter than me.

Kiyone: _ Shut up.

Kero-chan: Ya know, she's right, I thought you WERE smarter than Lauren-chan.

Azngurl: So you think I'M STUPID?! Is that it, huh!?

Kero-chan: N-n-n-no, I just...I--*eyes narrow*...Uh...help? *azngurL start chasing Kero-chan*

Kiyone: Er, okay...Well, I guess I'll open up the story today, please review azngurL's story, okay??

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

**_A Winged Angel_  
Chapter 2 - Open Up to Me  
by,  
**_azngurL_

After dinner, the night progressed, and everyone made sure to make Sakura like she was at home. All of Syaoran's sisters couldn't get enough of her, for being so pretty and kind. They were finally glad to have a "little sister" with them.

"Sakura, Sakura!! Meimei (AN: Chinese for Little Sister)!! Come here, we want you to try this on!" Feimei exclaimed.

Sakura laughed a bit as she entered in Fanren's room, filled with all the energetic sisters. After the door shut, you could hear them laughing from all sides of the Li mansion. Such noise and banter made Yelan feel very happy.

**

Meanwhile, Syaoran was reading a book in his room on his bed and he could hear the endless chit-chat between Sakura and all of his sisters. _"Really, I know my sisters are hyper, but I hope they don't turn Sakura into one of them,"_ He thought as he sighed. "That would be... annoying." He said aloud. But he soon laughed at the thought afterwards.

He reverted his gaze away from his book and laid down on his bed staring at the ceiling. _"Sakura really is something though... Her eyes are so soft when you look into them and she has such a nice smile...,"_ Syaoran quickly got up and shook his head quickly. _"What am I saying? You hardly know her." _

**

The bantering and partying for the Li sisters with Sakura all came to an end and she left their room to go to her own. It was nearly midnight, everyone was asleep, so as she slipped on her pajamas, she laid in her bed. Oddly enough, she couldn't go to sleep.

She sighed. "I can't go to sleep... Maybe, water will help me." She said as she got up from her bed. As she walked along the hallway, she made her way to the kitchen and fetched herself a glass of water. But then she heard the television from the family room. Curious to know who was up at this hour, she made her way there and found Syaoran just laying on the couch flipping through the channels endlessly.

"God, there's nothing on TV tonight, huh? And it's Friday, of all days..." Syaoran muttered.

"Well, there's the news if you're so bored, Syaoran." Sakura said as she sat down on the chair next to the couch where Syaoran was at.

Syaoran blushed and immediately jumped out of his chair. "S-Sakura, what are you doing up? It's really late..."

Sakura giggled. "I should be asking you the same question," She remarked. "Do you mind if I stay here for awhile...? I can't sleep."

"N-no, I-I don't mind..." Syaoran replied as he watched her place her glass of water on the small table next to her.

"Thanks." She said.

"There's nothing to watch though." He said while flipping through the channels. As he was scanning through, Sakura caught a glimpse of the Japanese channel and told Syaoran to stop flipping. The channel was in pure Japanese which got Syaoran confused, but he wanted Sakura to have her way, he couldn't say no to her.

"In other news...our favorite boy, Yukito, founded the new company, ST2'. ST2 is the computer-based program, and it will be a big help to Japan for new technology and such. He became president and is making millions now." The Japanese news castor said.

Sakura's face lit up at the sight of her friend. "Yukito-san!!" She exclaimed. "I can't believe he did it.." She whispered.

Syaoran looked at her with a confused look. "_Yukito...? How does she know him?"_ He thought, as if a pang of jealousy went right through him.

"ST2 is so named because of the two best friends that he lost recently...In other news, Utada Hikaru makes her star performance today!" The news castor announced.

"You can change it now, Syaoran." Sakura said.

Syaoran did so. "So what's that about?" He asked while flipping.

"That's Yukito, he and I are good friends... He just established a new company and named it after me and my older brother...," Sakura said somewhat depressingly. "Everyday when I was young, 10 or so, my brother, he and I would all go to school together....I think I was in love with him, I think I'm still in love with him even now... Even when I had Masami as a boyfriend, I still loved Yukito-san very much..."

Syaoran stared at his lap, finding it more interesting than the current situation right now. "...I see..." He said depressingly.

Sakura quickly noticed his sudden quietness. "What's wrong...?"

Syaoran shook his head and looked at her with a smile. "Nothing." He quickly replied.

"Oh.. Well, anyway...I don't think I should be talking about him with you...You wouldn't care, huh?" She asked.

Syaoran blushed. "Anything you say matters, Sakura."

Sakura smiled.

All of a sudden, they heard a car crash from the outside and both Sakura and Syaoran jumped in their seats. "What the...?" Syaoran asked.

"It sounded like a...Car crash...?" She asked as she got up. "Let's check it out."

Syaoran nodded his head and they both ran outside.

**

As they got outside, the car, right in front of the Li mansion had crashed against the wall adjacent to the street, and was engulfed in frames. Police cars, fire-fighters, and ambulances filled the streets.

Sakura was scared as she saw the bodies of the victims in flames...It was too late for them already, and she broke down in tears. Syaoran quickly noticed her and as she dropped to her knees he quickly turned to her side, and she grabbed his hand as she started to cry. Syaoran knelt down by her.

"Let's go inside..." Syaoran whispered.

Sakura shook her head slowly. "S-Syaoran...."

Syaoran helped her get up, and they both walked back to the house.

**

As they got inside, they both settled in the family room again, and he handed her a tissue. "We shouldn't have gone..." Syaoran said.

Sakura shook her head as she gripped her pants. "...No, that was something we didn't expect....But because I saw that...It brought b-back ...those memories..."

"...Sakura, tell me what happened," Syaoran said openly. "You can tell me anything."

Sakura looked at him with her eyes filled with tears and her face full of distress. "I'll tell you......," She sobbed. "I told you that M-Masami raped me...And because I hurt him..........He went after my brother and father.... We were all in the car, going to our daily outing of our favorite restaurant....When all of a sudden, Masami came charging in his car right at us. H-he crashed into our car with full force and the car burst into flames....I got out miraculously, but my brother and my father were stuck there...," She started to sob. "I don't deserve to live when they're both gone...,"

Syaoran quickly opened his arms, and she leaned against him while he kept her close. "Don't say that," He whispered.

She cried on his shoulder. "I hate Masami...," She whispered as she cried some more.

"Shh...C'mon, I'll take you out tomorrow....How's that...?" He asked.

Sakura faintly smiled in his arms with tears still flowing down her face. "You'd take me out.....? ...That's so nice of you, Syaoran......,"

Syaoran blushed. "W-well, I don't want you worrying ...I'm gonna make sure that you know that you have me to protect you....okay?"

"Okay...,"

"Now, come on....Let's go to bed." And with that, Syaoran scooped her up in his arms.

"Syaoran....Thank you." Sakura said sleepily with her tears still in her eyes. She turned her head and closed her eyes.

Syaoran stared at her. She was sleeping and she looked adorable when she was asleep, he couldn't help but turn red. He brought her to her room and set her on the bed as he pulled the covers over her. "Goodnight, Sakura."

---  
So cutie, Syaoran is gonna take Sakura out tomorrow! What things await them?? Stay tooned for the next chapter, **A Day Of Heartiness**

_preview from next chapter: _

As Sakura and Syaoran walked down the sidewalk, people down the street were surprised to see the famous Xiaolang Li walking with a girl. As people passed by them whispering and commenting, Sakura found it funny, so she held his hand deliberately, and he blushed. "W-What are you doing?" He asked.

Sakura laughed. "Just play along, the people are noticing us."

Kero-chan: Review please!!! It'd certainly make Lauren-chan happy. *Muttering*, she won't chase me ever again, I mean ^.^

Azngurl: Kero-chan, what'd did you say?

Kiyone: I think I heard him say She won't ch-aafe me ever a...gain?' *sweatdrop*

Azngurl: Chafe?....!? Kero-chan, I'm not annoying you!!!

Kero-chan: I didn't say Chafe!! I said that you're not gonna chase me ever again!! *covers mouth* Whoops...

Kiyone: AHAHAHAHA, you're so gonna get it now!!

Kero-chan: Er, gotta run! Bai! Don't forget to review!! Aaaah!!

*AzngurL runs after Kero-chan*

Kiyone: *eyes narrow*, Well I guess Lauren-chan won't be back for a while, so you heard what Kero-chan said, please review and read her other fanfics too!

~ azngurL, Kiyone, & Kero-chan


	3. A Day of Heartiness

**AN:** WAI, WAI! 40 reviews for two chapters, YATTA! Hee-hee, thanks for the reviews, minna-san! I wuv you!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters.

**_A Winged Angel_  
Chapter 3 - A Cheerful Day Out  
by,  
**_azngurL_**  
****

The sun glistened over Sakura as she slowly awoke to the sun's light. It was nearly 9 o'clock, and she sat up on her bed, rubbing her eyes. "Geez, yesterday was such a night...," She muttered as her eyes focused in her room. As her eyes narrowed down, she saw Syaoran, sitting in the chair, sleeping. She flushed as she got up. "He stayed here all night...?" She asked herself.

Sakura moved his hair from his forehead and watched it swing back to its natural way. _"He's no nice to me...So unlike anyone I've ever met before,"_ She thought as she took her blanket and put it over him. "Syaoran, arigatou (thanks)," She said in her native tongue as she bent down to kiss him on his forehead. She smiled as she was about to leave her room, but before she did, she made sure say said good morning' to her family, and she left her room and went to the dining room where everyone was there.

Feimei, Fanren, Fuutie, and Siefen were still in their pajamas, which was a relief to Sakura because she thought that they were those kinds of families', but she was glad that they were like her. At the front of the table was Yelan who was busy drinking her tea. She was all dressed up, of course.

"Good morning," Sakura said somewhat sleepily as she sat down across from Fuutie.

"Hi, meimei (Chinese for little sister)!" Siefen exclaimed. "Had a good night's sleep...?"

"Yeah, it was pretty good," Sakura lied.

"Well, I sure didn't, that car crash from yesterday certainly woke me up...," Fanren frowned. "Was it me, or did I see my little brother and you outside yesterday when it happened?"

"Y-yeah, we were both up for a bit last night...And we heard it, so we checked it out," Sakura replied.

"Speaking of which, where is Xiaolang?" Yelan asked.

Sakura blushed, not saying anything and all the Li sisters noticed this, but kept their mouths shut and didn't say anything. "Sakura, I bet that—" Feimei started with a sly look on her face.

"I'm right here, Fanren, so please close your huge mouth," Syaoran interrupted as he came, and he sat next to Sakura. "Morning," He said to her.

Sakura smiled. "Good morning," She said back.

"Ready for today...?" He whispered, making sure his sisters won't hear.

"Yeah!" She whispered back.

The Li sisters got suspicious and all smiled at each other...Grimly.

"'Bye, we're leaving!" Syaoran yelled as he was about to go out.

"Master Xiaolang, please tell me where you're going first with Miss Kinomoto," Wei said.

"I'm just showing her around the city, we'll be back around 6, okay?" Syaoran said as he headed out the door. "Come on, Sakura. "

"Alright, please don't be late!" Wei yelled.

Sakura followed and she shut the door behind her. She and Syaoran began to walk towards the bus stop and as they waited, she tapped her foot against the sidewalk while looking around.

It was nerve-wreaking for Syaoran to be alone with her like this, and worse of all, neither of them weren't talking. Sakura didn't even notice the silence between them, she was interested with the surroundings, but sooner later, she noticed Syaoran's quietness. "Syaoran, what's wrong? This is the second time,"

Syaoran blushed. "Er... N-nothing," He replied back as he turned away. "Dammit, this is this second time... I'm making a fool of myself!"

"Syaoran...?"

"Y-yeah?" He asked as he whirled around.

"Er, the bus is here. I think we should get on before it leaves." She said while sweatdropping.

"Oh...Okay." He said as he got in, and Sakura followed.

As they finally got downtown, they started to walk along. The city was filled with a lot of hustle and bustle, and it reminded Sakura of Tokyo and how busy that city was. They walked along the windows, going to each store that Sakura was thought was interesting by the windows.

As Sakura and Syaoran walked down the sidewalk some more, people down the street were surprised to see the famous Xiaolang Li walking with a girl. As people passed by them whispering and commenting, Sakura found it funny, so she held his hand deliberately, and he blushed. "W-What are you doing?" He asked.

Sakura laughed. "Just play along, the people are noticing us,"

It seemed like his face got redder, and he felt her hand grip his. She started to laugh a bit at all the fun she was having, and oddly enough he didn't want to ruin it for her.

It was near 4:00, and they stopped by a park with a huge fountain at the center. Syaoran bought ice cream for the both of them and Sakura waited by the rail of the fountain, sitting on the stone rail as she watched him come back with two ice cream cones.

"Thanks, Syaoran!" Sakura said while taking the ice cream from him.

"You're welcome," Syaoran replied as he leaned against the stone rail next to her.

A silence started between them again and Sakura shifted about. "Syaoran, why did you decide to take me out today...?"

"...Because I just wanted to...Can't a guy have no reason to take such a pretty girl out?" He asked.

"Oh, so you're teasing me now, are you? ...Or should I say...Flirting?" She asked, slyly as her eyes narrowed.

Syaoran gave her a smirk. "Alright, so you got me there," He said.

"Being so handsome and all, I bet that you get all the ladies with THAT attitude," She exaggerated.

Syaoran turned really red, not knowing what to say. He tried to speak, but he stumbled upon his words. Sakura smiled. "Aw, I'm just kidding. Don't take it the wrong way, alright?"

Syaoran sighed and turned away so his redness would soon fade. "Yeah, whatever...," He mumbled.

"Well, well, no need for that kind of attitude. It's just fun teasing you. Plus, your ice cream is melting all over your hand," She said.

"...Are you done?" He asked as he turned to her.

Sakura got shocked and looked down at the floor depressingly. "...Sorry. It's just that—...Forget it," She jumped out from the rail and began eating her ice cream again.

Syaoran quickly realized his mistake and ran right next to her. "No, don't be sorry. I'm the one who's acting like the bastard," He remarked, waiting for her smile.

Sakura turned to her. "Such words," She commented. "Not very good for a innocent looking boy,"

He started to laugh. "Well, we have our ups and downs sometimes. And I'm usually at the middle of it. But anyway, Sakura, how—"

A gasp of surprise could be heard and a girl with short, dark brown hair ran up to Syaoran. She had clear blue eyes and was slightly tall. "Xiaolang, hi!" The girl said.

**_**  
Sakura's POV_**

Who is this girl? She looks like my age, but a slightly bit older...Must be the amount of makeup she puts on, I don't like girls like that, but it seems like she knows Syaoran very well...I wonder where they met?

"Xiaolang, so this is where you are," The girl said.

I saw Syaoran's face flush... For some reason, my heart began to ache.

"H-Hey, Ai-Yung," Syaoran stuttered. "What's up?"

Ai-Yung, huh...? So they do know each other...But why should I care?

**_Normal POV_**

It seemed like Syaoran had entered a fantasy dreamland. This girl named, Ai-Yung' was very pretty indeed. She was smart and popular, and she was something any guy can ask for...but it made Sakura feel like she wanted to throw up.

"I've been trying to call you all day, Xiaolang...But here you are...With a girl," Ai-Yung said, somewhat depressingly. "...With a girl I don't know!" She exclaimed.

"W-Well, she's living with me now...Her name's Sakura, and she moved from Japan, she's attending our school you know, I thought you noticed," Syaoran replied.

Sakura sighed. "It's like those girls back in Japan," She thought, but she turned to Syaoran. "...Is she your girlfriend? Do you want me to leave you two alone?"

Syaoran's face suddenly burned, but he had a confused, yet shocked look at the same time. "For both of your questions: NO," He said.

Ai-Yung sighed heavily, but turned to Sakura. "...It's nice to meet you, Sakura," She said while giving her hand, and Sakura shook it.

"You too...Ai-Yung," Sakura said.

"So you're living with Xiaolang? I feel envious, you're...quite a lucky little girl, aren't you? ...So, you're attending our school too? I can't believe I didn't notice you, you'd certainly be someone who can join my posse. Wanna be one of us?" Ai-Yung asked.

Sakura didn't know what to say. She knew that Ai-Yung was like those snobbish-looking girls back home, but she seemed nice and sweet. "O-Okay," She said, reluctantly. Syaoran became surprised at Sakura's answer, but he knew that she was just doing it so she could fit in.

"Great!" Ai-Yung said loudly as she started to walk backwards. "Well, I'll see you all on Monday, okay? Bye!" And with that, she left.

Sakura shifted about in place. "Why'd you do that?" Syaoran asked.

"I dunno...I wanted to belong somewhere, I guess," Sakura replied meekly.

"But, Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling, and I all took you in as ours...Why join them?" Syaoran asked.

"Is it a problem for me having friends with another group of people...? Besides, it seemed like you liked ...Ai-Yung a lot. And when I mean like, I mean love'," She said.

"T-that's not t-true!" He stammered. "She's just...pretty, okay?"

"...Oh...," She said as she finished the last bit of her ice cream, and she sighed. "I see. You can tell me, Syaoran...You're in love with her, aren't you?"

"Why do you want to know so badly...?"

"Well, you wanted to know if I ever had a boyfriend. Tell me if you really do like her, then we'll call everything between us even. ...I hardly know you, and...like you said, I want to know more of you',"

Syaoran didn't know what to say. He didn't want to tell her such a dark secret which either may be true or not be true. "...I don't like her. Happy...?"

Sakura frowned, but she didn't want to force him into answering the question. It was easy to rattle out questions from her, but it was certainly hard to get answers out of him. She didn't know whether it was true or not, but from the sound of his voice, it could've been a lie...But then again, it couldn't, it was all too confusing. "Kinda," She shrugged as she looked at her watch. "It's 5:30, what do you want to do?"

"Well...Tonight's a grand party at my house. We gotta go there now and get ready fort it. Meiling, Eriol, and Tomoyo are all coming, we can have dinner by the moon," He said, with such happiness in his voice.  
Sakura giggled. "Alright!" She said willingly.

They got home and went to their rooms as soon as they reached the entrance. Sakura went through her closets, trying to find the right formal dress to wear. After all, it was Li party. A Li party meant elegance and fancy clothes. Though she didn't know what this formal affair was for, she just wanted to make a good impression on the people who were going to attend.

Dress after dress she put on, but she couldn't find the right one. Everything looked beautiful on her, but she didn't like it. _"Darn, what should I wear?"_ She thought as she modelled herself in a Chinese cheongsam (a Chinese dress) that was dark blue. It looked similar to a kimono, but she figured it was alright, since it was elegant, yet casual-looking at the same time.

She sighed heavily as she sat down on her bed. "That Ai-Yung girl...I bet she likes Syaoran, it's so clear. But why would I care...?" She asked herself as she laid down with her legs dangling. "And I bet Syaoran likes her too...Oh...!...Shut up, Sakura, don't get yourself concerned!" She yelled to herself. For some reason, tears formed in her eyes...She didn't want to cry, it'd be stupid to cry about someone she hardly knows. But it seems like she knows just about everything about Syaoran, though he didn't say much about himself to her.

But, she said a lot about herself to him, it did some sort of thing to form some sort of bond between them...But a bond like that could break easily.

"Meimei! Are you ready?" Fuutie asked behind her door with all of her other sisters.

Sakura got up from her bed slowly. "...I'm ready, but I have a headache...I guess I'll be down in 20 minutes," She replied as she laid her head back down at her bed.

"O-oh...Alright, feel better. You don't have to come to the party if you're not feeling well, meimei," Fuutie said while the rest backed away from the other side of the door, and the left.

Sakura sighed as she gripped the covers of her bed. She had a headache, but it was because of too many thoughts randomly running through her mind.

"Fuutie, where's Sakura?" Asked Syaoran in his black tuxedo while watching his sisters go down the stairs.

Fuutie frowned. "It seems like meimei has a headache and won't come down for the party. She said she would come down in 20 minutes, but I don't think so...She sounded kinda sick. ...Well, I gotta go help Mother." She left, leaving Syaoran worried.

"Syaoran!" Meiling screamed as she arrived with Tomoyo and Eriol. "So, where's Sakura?"  
"I think she has a headache," Syaoran replied, somewhat depressingly.

"Oh...," Tomoyo said with a dissatisfied look. "Can we at least see her though?" She asked. "Just Meiling and I will visit,"

Syaoran shrugged and Meiling took it as a yes. She grabbed Tomoyo's hand and started to run up the long stairway to Sakura's room.

As they left, Eriol smiled as he confronted his friend. "Had a good time with Sakura today?" He asked.

Syaoran slightly smiled. "Yeah, it was nice,"

"That's good," Eriol said.

"But you know what was strange...? Today I had a dream that she was beside me and we were very happy...And she kissed me on my forehead because she ...was thanking me for something. It felt so real," Syaoran said.

"Gee, two nights with the girl, and you're already falling in love." Eriol remarked.

Syaoran blushed. "...I'm not falling..."

Eriol smirked. "Yeah right."

Tomoyo knocked on Sakura's door and they heard a muffled come in'. Both of them came in, and closed their door behind them. Sakura was in bed, she was on her balcony, resting her head on her hands. "...Yes?" She asked, still staring out on the moon.

"Koban wa, Sakura-chan (Good evening, Sakura-chan)," Tomoyo said in Japanese as she went beside her. "What's up?"

Sakura's face lit up. "Tomoyo! Meiling! You're here already?"

Meiling put her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "We heard you were sick, but you're so beautiful in that dress. Do you wanna come to the party?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "I guess...," She said.

Tomoyo noticed the discomfort in her voice. "What's wrong?"

Sakura remained silent but she backed away from the rail with a smile. "Nothing's wrong... I think I'm just about ready to go that party," She said as she started to walk to the door.

Tomoyo and Meiling looked at each other, and figured that something had happened, but they figured that they would find out sooner or later.

**

* * *

**

_preview from next chapter:_  
As Sakura slowly went down the stairs, everyone began to whisper. She was beautiful, but no one seemed to know this elegant beauty.

"Psst, Syaoran...Look!" Eriol exclaimed as he watched Syaoran's gaze turn towards where Sakura was. Syaoran's mouth opened and he couldn't seemed to close it.


	4. A Moon Full of Light

**AN:** Thanks for the reviews, minna-san! Wai, wai!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, CLAMP owns it.

**_A Winged Angel  
_Chapter Four - A Moon Full of Light**  
by, azngurL

"Who is she...?" Whispered someone from the crowd as they watched this elegant beauty walk down the stairs.

"I've never seen her before..." Whispered another.

As Sakura slowly went down the stairs, everyone began to whisper. She was beautiful, but no one seemed to know this elegant beauty.

"Psst, Syaoran...Look!" Eriol exclaimed as he watched Syaoran's gaze turn towards where Sakura was. Syaoran's mouth opened and he couldn't seemed to close it.

She walked down the stairs, wearing her sleeveless midnight blue cheongsam, and got a confused look when she noticed the people whispering about her, but she ignored it and walked down to where Syaoran and Eriol were. "Hi," She said, cheerfully.

"Woah, Sakura, looking good!" Eriol commented. "Your first big party, right?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah," She replied.

Syaoran couldn't keep his mouth close, and his face burned. "S-Sakura, you look...—"

"...Beautiful?" Meiling finished.

Syaoran blushed even harder. "...Y-yeah," He stuttered.

Sakura blushed and bowed her head. "Thanks...I guess," She said while turning her head because she heard the Li sisters.

"Meimei, you look beautiful!" Fuutie exclaimed.

"Come here, we want you to meet some people!" Fanren shouted.

Sakura nodded her head, but turned slightly to them. "I'll be back in a sec.," She said while walking towards them.

They watched her go, and Tomoyo, Meiling, and Eriol all turned their gazes at Syaoran with such evil' smiles. "Wha-at?" Syaoran asked.

Meiling turned to Feimei and winked at her. "Xiaolang! Come here!" Feimei yelled.

"Huh?" Syaoran asked as he turned to Feimei. "What?"

"We need you..! It seems that...That...One of the...the...uh...decorations fell down, and the maids are too busy to help, can you do it?" Feimei asked.

"Why can't you do it?" Syaoran asked.

"Because I can't ruin this dress, COME ON!" Feimei shouted.

Syaoran gave a groan, but he went anyway, falling into the trap of the Li sisters and the group.

"Where is it?" Syaoran asked as he entered the ballroom full of dancing couples. He didn't noticed anything wrong and got frustrated. "Feimei!" He shouted.

Feimei walked up to her brother. "Over there," She said while pointing to a window with a dangling streamer. "Fix it please, okay?" And with that, she left.

Syaoran sighed and walked over to the streamer that was hanging loose. As he was trying to fix it, Sakura appeared behind him. "Need help?" She asked.

Syaoran blushed at the sound of her voice. "What are...Are you doing here?"

"Fanren said that she wanted me to meet some people. There's so many nice people here, but then she left me," She said. "I don't really know my way around your mansion, so I got kinda lonely. Stay with me?"  
Syaoran quickly fixed the streamer and turned to her. "O-Okay...,"

Sakura quickly leaped backed. "Come on," She said while grabbing his arm. "I wanna talk to you," And she pulled his arm towards the dance floor. "Come on!"

"Sakura, what are you doing...? I can't dance! I thought you wanted to talk!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Talk AND dance!" Sakura exclaimed with a smile on her face, and she pulled him into the dance floor with such force that he was pulled against her body, and she held his hand. "You okay?" She asked.

Syaoran couldn't talk, he stumbled upon his words and his face was red. "S-Sakura...I can't dance,"

"Don't lie to me. It's a waltz, you MUST know this dance," Sakura said. "Now lead me...Well...? Come on!" Syaoran started to move in 3/4th time and Sakura followed in the slow melody. "I knew you were good. Never lie to me, otherwise I'm going to have to chase you again," She whispered.

Syaoran slowly nodded. He knew that he would hear this from his sisters later on, as well as Meiling, Tomoyo, and Eriol. But he enjoyed this moment being so close with her, he didn't want to stop. "...So what did you want to talk with me about?"

"Well...This may be sorta silly asking you this and all, but...Are you interested in someone at the moment?" She asked.

"Interested...? You mean...Do I like someone?" He asked.

"Yeah...,"

"...What if I don't answer you?"

"Then I'll make you answer me,"

"Really curious, huh? Like they say, Curiosity killed the cat',"

"But I'm not a cat, am I, Syaoran? ...Please answer me,"

"Why...?"

"...I just want to know,"

"Because...,"

"...I said I just want to know,"

"I can't just go tell you about my personal life,"

"But I told you mine...,"

"That doesn't mean—"

"Yes it does...To me it does...," Sakura and Syaoran became silent for a while. She felt uncomfortable now, she felt like she was intruding on his personal life...But she just wanted to know out of curiosity. She sighed, "I'm sorry,"

He looked at her eyes and they were full of regret. "No, don't be sorry...I'll answer you,"

Her face lit up. "You will?"

He nodded. "I do like someone, but...I won't say who. Is that enough?"

She smiled and chuckled. "Thank you," She whispered. "Now at least I know that your heart belongs to someone. I would like to know who someday though,"

Syaoran half-smiled. "Don't worry...I'll tell you...Someday." He whispered.

Sakura smiled. "Okay."

The party soon ended and all was left was maids going about, cleaning up the place. Soon afterwards, Yelan ordered that all of them would rest up and finish it in the morning. The Li sisters all went to bed because they were already tired, and Syaoran was in his room. Sakura, still in her cheongsam, entered into the empty ballroom and stood upon the center of the dance floor.

It was dark, and the moonlight was her only light there. She began dancing around, slowly by herself, imagining that she was with someone. "What are you doing?" Asked a familiar voice from the door. Sakura turned back and her face flushed—Syaoran.

"S-Syaoran...," She whispered in the mist of the dark.

Syaoran walked up to her. "Dancing by yourself?" He asked as he took her hand. "Don't you need a partner?"

She smiled. "I guess,"

Syaoran dropped her hand and went over to stereo. He started to play some soft, love song and he took her in his arms again. "Ready?"

Sakura smiled and nodded, and they started to dance. After a while into the song, Sakura asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Syaoran smiled. "Because I want to,"

Sakura blushed. "It's almost as if...as if...," She stammered.

"As if I what...?" He asked, filled with such curiosity.

"...As if...As if you love me," She replied softly. They stopped dancing and just let the soft music play. "It's too good to be real, even for me. Love only exists in dreams...," She left, saying that whisper.

Syaoran watched her leave, and he felt a terrible aching in his chest.

******_Syaoran's POV_**

As I watched her leave, my chest felt heavy and my heart had hurt. ...Does Sakura not really believe in Love?...That can't be true, everyone has a fantasy of their own, even me. I want to spend the rest of my life with the person I love the most...And that person ...Is you, Sakura.

I don't know how to describe it, we've only just met, and I believe its called love at first sight'. But I can't believe I fell...I fell...For you...

**_I have fallen for you..._**

****  
**_Sakura._**

****  
**_**  
_**  
**_Sakura's POV_**

Does Love real exist...? Maybe for some people, but not for me. I can't experience true love... Nobody has the guts to love someone like me... But ... they say that people have some sort of dream'. A dream that could last forever...

But don't you wake up in dreams?

I have a dream, but it's not for Love, it's for myself...

I don't want to say...

But...

I want to share that dream with someone...

_...But who?_

**_Normal POV_**

Sakura hugged her knees on her bed. The lights dimmed, and nothing but a trace of moonlight. Love was something that didn't appeal to her. Then she heard a knock on her door. "...Yes?"

It appeared to be Syaoran who opened the door. "...Sakura," He whispered faintly.

"...It's late," She whispered back.

"...I know," He said as he closed the door behind her. He walked over and sat on her chair. "You're usually up at this hour,"

Sakura sighed, but with a smile. "Yeah...and so are you, usually. So what do you want?"

"Gee, such a straightforward answer. Can't we have a nice conversation once in a while?" He asked.

Sakura shifted about, still hugging her knees. "I thought that...Since I said what I said to you over there...That you didn't want to speak to me. You believe in that thing called Love...I don't, Syaoran,"

"Why don't you?" He asked.

"...B-Because...It's foolish," She replied, coldly.

"Love is happiness, Sakura, not foolishness," He said.

"Yeah I know...But I don't think anyone can share the kind of dreams that I would have, nevertheless be the right person for me. If I were to fall in love, it can't be forever, can it? Everyone has their own path to take, and I...have already chosen mine," Tears welled up in her eyes. "You realize that...You're the only person I've told this too? Heh, it's funny. I've never been this close to a boy...,"

"Don't be scared...To tell me anything,"

She nodded her head.

"...Everyone has some sort of fantasy, or a dream," He said while rocking himself in the chair.

"I have a dream...Not a fantasy," She said.

"They're the same,"

"...They're not...A fantasy's when you dream about yourself and your future...A dream is where you set your goals out for yourself without letting anyone interfere...You have to be alone...,"

"Loneliness is an option you choose...You chose that, Sakura?"

"...Yes...,"

"But why? You're so friendly and nice and all, so just open up to people. You're not lonely, you got me now!"

"...T-That's true," She sniffled. "...But, why did they leave me alone...?"

"Your family?"

She nodded her head slowly. "All of them died, and yet I...survived. ...I'm alone...No one can help me,"

He stood up and walked towards her. Tears have already trickled down her face, and he opened his arms up for her. She leant against him and he kept her close. "...You're not alone. You're not alone...," He repeated softly. "Alright?"

"...Okay..."

_ "Don't worry, Sakura...You're not alone...I can't let you be alone...You're too special."_

* * *

_preview from next chapter: _

"You know Sakura...When Xiaolang told me that you were living with him ...I immediately thought, No, she can't!',"

"...You like him?" Sakura asked.

"No duh, he's so hot!" Ai-Yung exclaimed.

"...I see,"

"I want him to be my boyfriend, ya know? That's why I don't think you should live with him anymore."

Sakura kept silent and turned her gaze to the rain.


	5. Sakura's Date; Jealousy Makes Its Scene

**Disclaimer**: I don't Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does. I don't own Fly Me To the Moon' either.

**_A Winged Angel  
_**_Chapter Five - Sakura's Date; Jealousy Makes Its Scene  
by, azngurL__  
_

School had come, but it wasn't any different. It was nearly summer and nearly graduation, and Sakura and the rest of her friends were nearing 18 years old. And even though Sakura was 'accepted' in Ai-Yung's circle, there was still apparent rivalry - though, it never really occured to Sakura how much Ai-Yung loved Syaoran.

Despite all of this, Tomoyo and Meiling became like sisters to Sakura, whereas Syaoran and Eriol were like her brothers. It was all too perfect.

"Hey, Sakura, got a sec?" Ai-Yung asked as she watched Sakura help out with sorting equipment with Syaoran. Sakura looked at Syaoran who gave her a nod to go and Sakura followed Ai-Yung to wherever she took her.

"What, Ai-Yung?" Sakura asked as she followed Ai-Yung to a back alley that was completely desolate.

Ai-Yung stared at her with such an annoyed look. "Look... I don't like the idea that you're hanging out with Xiaolang a lot of times. It's making me uncomfortable, and frankly, sick," She said directly.

"He's my best friend, I can't—"

"Stop!" Ai-Yung turned to her and faintly smiled. "You know Sakura...When Xiaolang told me that you were living with him the first time we met ...I immediately thought, 'No, she can't!',"

"...You like him?" Sakura asked.

"No duh, he's so hot!" Ai-Yung exclaimed.

"...I see,"

"I want him to be my boyfriend, ya know? That's why I don't think you should live with him anymore."

Sakura kept silent and turned her gaze to the rain that just started. Water trickled on her. "I gotta go...," She tried to go away, but Ai-Yung blocked her way.

"No. No frickin' rain is going to let you go home. I want you to move out of that household, he's grown too accustomed to you,"

"I can't move out, it was my family's last wish and—"

"Cut the shit, will ya? If you were a true friend, you would move out!" Ai-Yung sighed. "Look, Sakura, you're my best friend and all...I know that you have some sort of buddy-buddy relationship with Xiaolang...But, it hurts me a lot to see you two together, it's like he doesn't notice me like he used to before..."

Sakura looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry. ...If only I really knew how you felt I would've—...Ai-Yung...You know almost everything about me, almost everything that has happened in my life since I was born. You know very well that I—"

"Yes...Yes I know. I dunno who he likes, it'll all just be figured out in the end, and whoever he prefers will be the one. Just keep that in mind."

"...A-Alright. ...Look, I don't want this to hurt our friendship, we'll always be best friends, right?"

Ai-Yung felt the rain trickle upon her and her eyes narrowed. "Of course."

Sakura got to the Li home, all soaking wet. She took over her jacket and removed her shoes. "I'm home!" She yelled as she got in. There was silence, nothing could be heard. "...Guess no one's home...," She whispered as she went to the kitchen. There, she saw Syaoran making jasmine tea. "Syaoran!" She said as her face lit up.

Syaoran turned and smiled. "'Bout time you got home," He said as he handed her some tea. "What'd Ai-Yung want?"

She frowned, but smiled immediately. "Oh, nothing in particular! Uh...She just wanted to remind me of...Something," She said while drinking her tea.

Syaoran noticed the change of attitude. "Something happened?"

"No, why do you think that?" She said immediately.

"Because I—" The phone suddenly rang and Syaoran grabbed the phone, but immediately turned his gaze to Sakura and smiled. "I think you should dry up first, or else you'll get a cold, Sakura," He said.

She smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right," She said while getting up.

Syaoran took the phone. "Hello? Li Xiaolang speaking," He said, formally.

"...Hey, Xiaolang," A misty-like voice whispered over the phone.

Syaoran gave a confused but immediately noticed who it was and gave the phone to Sakura. "For you,"

"NO! Wait, Xiaolang! I want to speak to YOU!" Ai-Yung shouted in the receiver.

Sakura became silent and gave him back the phone. "I'm gonna take a shower, kay?" She said silently as she left the room.

Syaoran was dazed and held the phone. "What, Ai-Yung?" He asked.

Ai-Yung was silent over the phone. "I want to meet you this afternoon. Please meet me at the park at 4," She said.

He sighed. "I can't,"

"It's really important!" She exclaimed.

"How important?" He asked.

"IMPORTANT!" She yelled as Syaoran pulled the phone away from his ear. "C'mon, please?"

Syaoran sighed,"...I guess I'll try,"

Ai-Yung smiled widely at the other line. "You won't try, you'll make it, okay?" The misty blue-eyed girl said. "Well, I'll see you, Xiaolang."

He heard the receiver click and he put the phone down. He sighed heavily. "Meet Ai-Yung at the park? What does she want now?" He asked himself as he started to walk upstairs.

As he passed Sakura's room, it suddenly opened. "Syaoran, let's do something today, please!" She suddenly yelled.

He jumped back in surprise. "Sakura, please don't scare me like that anymore," He said.

She frowned. "Sorry,"

He shook his head. "Heh-heh, don't worry about it," He sighed. "What do you have in mind for today?"

It was Friday after all, they had the whole day to themselves because Yelan and the Li sisters were always out on Fridays.

Sakura smiled widely. "Oh, I dunno, like...We could just do whatever for the whole day. You know...Like a date, sorta,"

"A-A date?"

"Heh, yeah! It'll be fun! Best friends day out, c'mon, it'll be fun!" She exclaimed. "So, what do you say?" She asked while taking his arm. "Please?"

He stared at her eyes. Her emerald-colored eyes, something he couldn't resist, and he sighed heavily again, but with a smile. "Alright, wherever you wanna go, I'll take you there,"

"WAI!" She yelled with such happiness. "Let me dry up my hair first. I'll be ready in 5 minutes!" She exclaimed while going into her room. Noticing that he was just standing out in the hallway, she peeped her head out. "Don't be a stranger, you can come in if you want to,"

His face flushed and he entered it, finding Sakura combing her hair. As she took her clips and gently placed them in her head, she continued to stare at the mirror, but asked, "So, what did Ai-Yung want?"

"How did you know it was her?" He asked.

"Oh, I can just tell," She said while putting her hair up in a ponytail.

"Oh...She just wanted to...," He shook his head. "Nevermind,"

"Oh...okay," She said. "Well, ready to go?" She said while grabbing her purse.

He stood up. "Okay."

Syaoran and Sakura trotted down sidewalk of the busy city, and the sun was shining brightly. Thank goodness for them that it was only a passing rain. "So, what do you wanna do first?" He asked.

"Hmm...Well, I've always wanted to go to that shopping mall that we always pass by. You never took me there yet, and I want to go shopping!"

"Okay, whatever you say, Your Highness," He said, sarcastically.

She glared at him. "I'll appreciate very much if you lead me there, my knight," She said, sarcastically.

He laughed softly. "Okay then,"

They walked until they got to the huge shopping mall. It was crowded with a lot of people no doubt. It was almost summer anyway, so it was tourist season for the next three months. They walked by the numerous stores, and unexpectedly came by a karoake booth'. "Syaoran, can we go there?" She asked, pointing to the place.

"You wanna sing?"

"I just wanna see," She replied as she stepped in.

The owner greeted her. "Hello, Miss, what a fine, lovely person you are," The owner must of been his late 20s to say such remarks. "Are you here to sing?"

"Just for a trial run," Sakura said firmly.

"Then come this way." The owner led her and Syaoran to a private booth with a couch, and the karoake machine with a scoreboard adjacent to it.

"Wow!" Sakura exclaimed as the owner left the room.

"You sure you wanna try?" Sakura asked.

"Well...We're here anyways, it wouldn't hurt," Syaoran said, as he sat down. "So, sing."

Sakura blushed. "Just me?"

"Yeah," He said while flipping through the lists of songs. "Here, this one,"

"I can't sing!" She exclaimed.

"But you chose to be here!" He countered.

"Arghhhhh...! Fine," She took the microphone. "Pick a song, and make it a cute song,"

"Okay," He said while perusing the book, then he put it down. "Song number 645," He said while watching Sakura punching in the code number into the microphone.

"What's this?" She asked.

"'Fly Me To the Moon'...Sung by a singer called Utada Hikaru who took it from some American singer,"

"Original or different?"

"Sing the original,"

An question appeared on the screen, Original or Other Version', and she chose Original', and a video of some anime (AN: Yes, animé) appeared for the music video. The animé girl appeared before the moon and the words appeared.

She opened her mouth and began to sing,

_ Fly Me To the Moon and let me play among the stars..;  
Let me sing what spring is like ... on Jupiter and Mars.  
In other words: Hold my hand  
In other words: Darling, kiss me_

Syaoran was so amazed at her singing talent. This was his favorite song though he didn't know why. She sang so well for someone who was really modest.

_ Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more  
You are all I long for,  
All I worship and adore  
In other words: Please be true!  
In other words: I... love you..._

The song ended and she put her microphone down. Her score was 98% and she jumped for joy. "WOW! 98%! Yatta (I did it!)!" She yelled, excitedly.

Syaoran clapped his hands. "You ARE good at singing, Sakura,"

She blushed. "I'm not that good...Tomoyo-chan is better than me."

"But still. You're still good."

And so, they spent about and hour and a half at the karoake place, and soon went out to do more shopping.

It was nearly a quarter to seven and they ended going to the same park with the fountain they went to when Syaoran gave Sakura a tour of the city. She sat on the stone rail and wavered her legs back and forth. "Today was so much fun! We'll go to dinner, right?" She asked.

He smiled. "Of course,"

She jumped off the stone rail. "Let's go then," She said while taking his hand.

"W-what are you doing...?" He asked.

She giggled. "It's like a date, right? Can't you just make it seem like one, and be fun, Syaoran? Don't make me jump on your back,"

"So I WAS right. You ARE flirty," He said.

She laughed. "Only with guys I like," She winked and he turned very red. She stuck out her tongue. "Just kidding. C'mon now,"

They started to walk to the Yumei Na Yue-Liang' (Famous Moon) Restaurant, one of Syaoran's personal favorites. As they entered, the manager immediately noticed Syaoran and led him to his table'. They sat down.

"Wow, Syaoran, you get escorted to a private table...And even a private room from the public," Sakura said while sitting.

"My family owns this restaurant, that's why," He said while the waiter gave them both menus. The manager came and stood by the entrance of the private room. He gestured the pianist that was near the table to start playing. He never saw Syaoran with a girl before...Did his mother even approve?

Meanwhile in the Hong Kong Kirei Park, Ai-Yung was sitting on a bench. It was seven o'clock, and she was sitting there since four...reading a book. Tears welled up in her eyes. _"Xiaolang...Where are you...?" _

They finished dinner and they both ended up going to Hong Kong Kirei Park, on the northern side of it. They certainly enjoyed themselves today.

_ "It wasn't no big deal...She just took my hand...,"_ Syaoran thought while staring at his hand.

"Syaoran, here," Sakura said while walking up and handing him ice cream. She began eating hers, and was looking all around at the scenery of this park. "Syaoran...You know, today was so much fun, I haven't enjoyed myself in such a long time," She whirled around. "Let's do this again next week,"

He smiled widely. "Sure,"

She walked backwards a bit. "I gotta go meet Tomoyo-chan because she wanted to show me something. So I gotta go. I'll see you later at home, then we can watch late night movies?"

Ai-Yung began to walk towards them and heard voices, so she stopped and tilted her head to see who it was—Sakura and Syaoran—Together. She stopped in her tracks. Thank goodness for her that there was a fountain there like the other park that was blocking their views of noticing her, but she could see the both of them clearly. A tear trickled down her face. _"Xiaolang..." _

Sakura giggled as she threw her arms around him, and he turned red. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Syaoran-kun," She said in her native language. "Thank you very much," She tightened her hug.

Ai-Yung stood there, wide-eyed and she gasped.

"No p-problem, Sakura...I'll see you at home,"

"Kay! Bye, Syaoran!" She started to walk the opposite way and soon she was out of sight.

"Gee, today was sure a fun day. She's so...fun to be with," He said with such calmness.

"Xiaolang...," Ai-Yung whispered from behind with such despair in her voice.

Syaoran whirled around and his eyes widened. "Ai-Yung!" He gasped. "_She's been here...She was waiting for me...Argh, dammit...,_"

"...Why didn't you tell me you were b-busy?" Ai-Yung asked, with her voice screeching. She couldn't keep it steady.

He turned his gaze to the floor. "Ai-Yung, I'm so sorry...I swear...I lost track of time, being with Sakura and all,"

"You like her, don't you?" Ai-Yung asked as more tears welled up in her eyes.

"I...I can't say," He replied.

"What's the point in not telling me? It'll all be found out in the end. Just tell me, dammit!" She turned her head to the floor. "...Xiaolang..."

"...Ai-Yung..."

"I should've known...I've should've known that you'd be with her, it's inevitable ...for you," Her voice started to break and more tears fell. "Remember before...Last year when I asked you that question...?"

His eyes became filled with despair and he remember such a memory.

_ [Flashback]_

"Xiaolang...Please...Please be my boyfriend." A 16-year old, Ai-Yung pleaded, her crystal-blue eyes willed with tears.

"Ai-Yung, I can't...I can't..." Syaoran said with his gaze being reverted to the floor.

"But why?"

"You're not...You're not that person. You're not that person who I can share my dreams with..."

"What do you mean? ...We can share many dreams together, Xiaolang!"

"...But we can't... I'm sorry...Ai-Yung."

Tears welled in her eyes, and she ran away.

_ [End of Flashback]_

"That has nothing to do with the present, Ai-Yung," Syaoran said.

"I know, but...," Ai-Yung sighed. "With you and Sakura, I wish I could be like her. Your eyes glow when you're around her, you seem to be so happy when she's with you...And when she's not there, you become all sulky because you want to hear her voice. ...,"

"A-Ai-Yung, that's not true, I—"

"No, Xiaolang, it is true, I know it's true! For these past months, I've been thinking...'What's wrong with me?'. Is it the fact that I'm ugly? Heh, that could be a statement...,"

"Ai-Yung, nothing's wrong with you, you're—"

"I don't have a nice figure, my face is all distorted. I don't have those lovely green eyes like Sakura, I envy her so. I'm not always as cheerful, I have mood swings, I can't do anything right—"

"What's the point? I don't see any point!"

"You like Sakura more because she's your dream girl right? But who does Sakura really want?"

He became silent and his face was sullen.

"You don't know...But I know...To think that you two live together and yet she tells me. I don't want her involved in my affairs anymore though...,"

"That doesn't mean that—"

"Xiaolang...What I'm trying to say is...I love you!"

* * *

azngurL: Cliff-hanger! Hee-hee, sorry, guys! But leave a review to see what happens. Here's a preview for the next chapter, **A Day of Sun: **

**_preview from next chapter: _**

"...Sakura..." Syaoran whispered.

Sakura turned her gaze to him. "Hm? Yes?"

He turned red. "You know...You know...You know I ...I..."

Her eyes focused on him. "What, Syaoran...?" She asked.

"I..."


	6. A Day of Sun

**AN:** Hi, guys! Well, here's chapter six, I hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews, guys, thanks! Please R&R okay? ARIGATOU!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does. The only characters I own is Ai-Yung and Miss Fei.

* * *

**_A Winged Angel  
_**  
_Chapter Six - A Day of Sun_

by, azngurL  


* * *

  
**_ Syaoran's POV_**

...I never thought that Ai-Yung still had those feelings for me. And what she asked me last year made a big impact on myself... And I knew it made some impact on her too.

What's up with me? ... It's like I feel ... somewhat closer to Ai-Yung, but ...

Argh, dammit.

Why are you suddenly feeling this, Syaoran?

Why have you... ARGH, STUPID!

I've fallen for Sakura... I fell in love with her, but Ai-Yung's right. Who does she love? ... She never told me, but she told Ai-Yung. If she doesn't share the same feelings as I, then what's the point...? ...But I wouldn't know, I wouldn't know who she really holds close, she doesn't believe in Love... Even though I know she's lying.

If Sakura doesn't have feelings for me... then who will I go to?

Who...?

Who will share my dreams...?

**

"I think we should all go to the beach tomorrow." Tomoyo said while laying down a few clothes on her bed.

"Tomorrow?" Sakura asked while reading a book.

"Yeah, it'll be fun. I'll call Eriol-kun and Meiling-chan," Tomoyo said. "It'll be fun, Sakura-chan, it'll be fun!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess." Sakura said while standing up.

"Tomoyo-chan! Tomoyo-chan! I'm home!" A lady in her mid-40s yelled as she entered Tomoyo's room. Her face lit up as she saw Sakura. "Ah, who is this?"

"Mama, this is Kinomoto Sakura. She's Japanese and she just transferred a few months ago. And you know what's even a bigger surprise, she came from Tomoeda too!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Kinomoto...?" The lady whispered to herself. "You wouldn't be the daughter of Kinomoto Nadeshiko, would you?"

"Nadeshiko...? Ah..! My mother! She's my mother and my father is Fujitaka, my brother is Touya," Sakura replied. "How do you know?"

"Nadeshiko-chan's daughter...? I can't believe, I can't believe it! You're Nadeshiko-chan's daughter? You look so much like her!" The lady exclaimed.

"Please, Okasan, don't get too excited, remember you're on that new medication." Tomoyo said with a sweatdrop.

"Ahem...," The lady coughed. "You're right, but anyway—My name's Daidouji Sonomi. I was your mother's best friend in school." Sonomi shook her hand.

"Wow! Otosan never told me about you!" Sakura said.

"You're living with the Li's now, aren't you? Why didn't your father just say to come live with us?" Sonomi asked.

Sakura shrugged, "I'm not quite sure, really. I never really knew any of my Mother and Father's friends."

"Ah, I see... well, in any case, you're always welcomed here, and I don't care if you come during the middle of the night." Sonomi said.

Sakura smiled. "That's so nice of you!" She exclaimed.

"E-hee! Well, I favored Nadeshiko-chan more than anything in the world. She and I ... we were like sisters together, but then— ugh...I wouldn't want to remember that memory," Sonomi held her head, like she was holding a grudge (AN: Hehehe!). "How is it in Yelan's house, by the way?"

"Oh, it's very nice, I'm enjoying myself there." Sakura said.

"You sure you haven't been tortured' by the Li sisters yet?" Sonomi asked. "They are something, I swear."

Sakura laughed. "Heh-heh, yes they are."

"Well, have you eaten your dinner yet?" Sonomi asked.

Sakura nodded her head. "Yes, yes I have. I just came over because Tomoyo-chan had to show me something. I think that we're all going to the beach tomorrow."

"Ah! What fun! I remember when Nadeshiko-chan, Yelan, and I all went to the beach together!" Sonomi exclaimed.

"Tell me the story!" Sakura exclaimed.

And for the rest of the night, you could just hear three laughing girls.

**

At around 9:00, Sakura got home. She was quiet, but she heard the usual Li sisters in their bedrooms, and the sound of tea being made. She made her way upstairs and put all her things down. _"The beach tomorrow...I can't wait...Oh wait, I gotta tell Syaoran about it first!"_ She ran down the stairs, looking for Syaoran, but it appeared that he wasn't anywhere.

"Hey, Sakura, what's up?" Meiling asked as she came out from the kitchen.

"Meiling! You're here?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I'm spending the night here because my parents are out of town for the weekend. Tomoyo just called me to say that we're going to the beach tomorrow. E-hee, I can't wait!" Meiling exclaimed.

Sakura smiled. "Yeah, me too." She said.

"You're looking for Xiaolang, Sakura?" Meiling asked.

"Yeah...," Sakura replied. "I gotta tell him about tomorrow."

"Don't worry, I already told him. But ...he seemed rather odd when he came here, his face was all...sullen. He's training right now in the dojo, go ahead."

"Thanks, Meiling."

**

Sakura entered in the dojo and saw that Syaoran was busy training with Wei. She hid behind the doorway, with her head peeping out. She entered in, and Syaoran looked at her...An utter distraction. Wei tripped him, and he fell down with such force. "OWW! Wei!" Syaoran exclaimed.

Sakura gasped. "Oh, I'm so sorry for distracting you! I'll just leave and wait later." She turned around and began to walk.

"N-No, it's o-okay, Sakura." Syaoran stammered while getting up. "Ow..."

"This is an excellent example when someone is watching you. Never let your guard down, Master Xiaolang," Wei said as he turned his gaze to Sakura. "Don't worry, Miss Kinomoto, do come in."

Sakura turned red because of the embarrassment, but came in. "I...I just came in because I needed to discuss something with Syaoran, but just continue." She said while sitting down.

Wei smiled. "It's alright, Miss Kinomoto," He walked up to her. "You are athletic, right?"

"...Not really." Sakura replied.

"Mistress Yelan tells me that you do a lot of sports. Master Xiaolang needs some work in his offence, do you mind helping him?" Wei asked.

"What do you need me to do?" Sakura asked.

"Just do some of your normal routines, you know...To block his moves."

"Oh! Okay, sure."

Syaoran turned red. "W-Wei—"

"Hush, Master Xiaolang, this will be perfect to improve your offence," Wei walked to the side of the room and watched as Sakura went to the center with Syaoran.

Sakura took of her light sweater and threw it aside. "Don't be afraid to hit me, okay?" She asked.

Syaoran nodded, slowly, yet nervously. He charged at Sakura with his blade and Sakura leaped into the air. He stopped and watched her do a somersault to get behind him.

"What's the matter?" Sakura asked.

"N-Nothing," Syaoran replied as he got into a fighter's stance again. "Let's go." He charged at her again, and she continuously blocked his attacks, but then he got her and tackled her down. He was on top of her.

"Alright, alright, you win." Sakura said.

Syaoran got up and he helped her up. "Sorry..." He said with his face all red.

She giggled. "Don't be sorry, Syaoran, you had to."

Wei sighed. "I guess this should conclude the training session for today, Master Xiaolang, seeing that you're quite busy with Miss Kinomoto. Good night." Wei started to head out the room.

"G'night, Wei," Syaoran said. "So, what did you want to talk about with me?"

"Let's talk about it in your room, I forgot that I had to take care of something first."

"Alright."

**

After an hour or so, Sakura changed into her pajamas and headed towards Syaoran's room further down the hallway. She knocked on his door and heard a Come in', so she came in. "Hi, Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed while entering. He was busy reading a book.

Syaoran blushed. "Hey, Sakura...," He watched her sit down on his bed. "So, what do you wanna talk about?"

"Meiling said that you looked all depressed when you came back home. I was just wondering if you were okay." Sakura said.

Syaoran's eyes narrowed, and said, "I'm ...okay." He said silently.

"Don't lie to me." She said.

"I'm not lying..." He said back.

"I can tell when you're lying. Your eyes always become narrow and tend to be very...silent when speaking. So, tell me." She said.

Syaoran sighed. "It's nothing important. Just something that happened after you left, that's all."

"After I left...? What happened? Did someone hurt you?"

"I guess; not physically." He became silent.

"What? Why?"

"It doesn't concern you Sakura...," He said while turning away. _"Actually...It does." _

"Why won't you tell me?"

"It's none of your business!"

He was angry and he was arrogant. Sakura had never seen him like this before..."I'm sorry...I'll leave now." She stood up and opened the door.

"No, Sakura, wait!" He said as he ran to her. "...It's my fault for yelling...You were just concerned...Sorry."

She shook her head. "...Don't be. I'd just wish you'd open up more...Like I do."

"I will...Don't worry. This is just something I can't really tell you though, I hope you understand..."

She fell silent. "...I understand."

"Let's forget this. Let's watch movies with Meiling."

"Okay."

**

The next day, the sun shined brightly and the sky was clear. The temperature was perfect for today. "Sakura! Sakura! Wake up, Sakura, we're leaving in five!" Meiling shouted. Sakura didn't respond. "WAKE UP!" She shouted in her ear.

Sakura's eyes opened and she screamed, "HOEEEEEEEEEE!" While jumping out of bed. "Meiling, you didn't have to scream THAT loud!"

"AHA! So you WERE awake! Why didn't you get up when we called?" Meiling asked.

"'Cause I wanted to stay in bed!" Sakura exclaimed.

Meiling sighed with a sweatdrop. "Well, since you're up, you should get ready cause all of us are ready. Tomoyo and Eriol are already here, and Xiaolang is getting pretty impatient." She said.

"HOEE!" She screamed as she took her bathing suit, and a skirt to her in the bathroom.

Meiling snickered. "All for the one you love, huh, Sakura?" And she left the room.

**

"Is Sakura-chan ready yet?" Tomoyo asked while holding a basket of food.

"Well, I got her up, now she has to change. That girl can really sleep in, I swear." Meiling said.

"Well, I hope she hurries up, because I can't really carry this basket anymore..." Tomoyo said.

Eriol came and took it from her. "Then why didn't you tell me? I would've held it for you, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo laughed softly. "I wouldn't want to burden you, Eriol."

"Now why would it burden me?" He asked.

Meiling sighed. "You two, always love-sick..."

Tomoyo and Eriol turned bright red. "What?" They both screeched.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Sakura screamed as she ran down the stairs, wearing a bikini top and a skirt below her. "You should've told me earlier, Meiling, that everyone was here already!"

"You should've asked," Meiling turned her gaze to Sakura. "WOW! That's a nice bathing suit!"

Tomoyo and Meiling both ran up to her. "Where'd you get it?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh, this? I had it with me since my time in Japan. I never really wore it though, does it look okay?" Sakura asked while turning around.

"It's looks nice!" They both exclaimed.

Syaoran turned his gaze to her while standing by the doorway. He blushed and turned to look at the floor.

"Syaoran, is it okay?" Sakura asked while walking up to him.

"Y-Yeah, it looks really n-nice." He stammered.

"Well, what are we all waiting for? Let's go already!" Eriol exclaimed as he went outside. Tomoyo and Meiling followed him, and Syaoran began to follow, but he waited for Sakura who seemed like she forgot something.

"You forget something, Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura looked around the room. "I think so...But I can't recall what," She shook her head and grabbed her mini-bookbag, "Oh well, doesn't matter. Let's go." She headed out the doorway, and Syaoran shut it behind him. They headed towards the limousine and got in, started their way to the beach.

**

As they got there, it was obviously crowded, so they made their way around to find a good spot. They found one not too far away from the ocean eventually and Eriol set up the umbrella, while Tomoyo put down the mats.

"Wow, look at them!" Sakura exclaimed as she saw the people around. "I can't wait!"

"First things first, let's put on suntan lotion before we're all burnt though." Tomoyo said while taking out the bottle.

After all of them applied suntan lotion, they all went to the shoreline. Syaoran and Eriol went out swimming, while Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling started to build a huge sand castle.

"I think we should place the moat now..." Meiling said.

"Okay, let's start digging one." Tomoyo said.

"But we don't have any shells to dig with. Plus, the castle seems to boring, we need to decorate it with something..." Meiling said.

"There's not many shells on the beach that can be used for digging here, though..." Sakura said while looking around.

"I think they only shells that are big enough are those on the ocean floor." Tomoyo said while pointing to the ocean.

Sakura stood up. "I'll get them. You two, just keep working at something..." She dove in the water and began to swim towards a point.

As she got to a point where no other swimmer was, she dove down to the floor and looked all around for shells and other ocean items. She found some and gathered them in her arm, and went to the surface. _"I hope these are enough..."_ She thought as she began to swim back.

**

Syaoran and Eriol both got back to the beach and saw Tomoyo and Meiling working on their sand castle. "Hey, girls," Eriol said. "Still working on the sand castle?"

Tomoyo looked up at him. "Yeah, we need a moat, so Sakura-chan went out to the ocean to gather some shells that we can use."

"Sakura went out to the ocean?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah, she's a good swimmer, she swam towards that marking point." Meiling said while pointing.

"But...She's been gone quite a while." Tomoyo suddenly commented.

"How long?" Eriol asked.

"Twenty minutes now...," Tomoyo replied.

They got concerned. "Where is she?" Syaoran asked while looking all around.

**

As Sakura swam, she immediately stopped. "Oh no...!" She exclaimed as she began going about in the water. "_I got a cramp!_" She looked around and no one was near her, she went to far. "HELP!" She screamed.

**

The lifeguard immediately saw the helpless person in the water, and over in his loudspeaker, shouted, "We have a drowning girl near the marking point!"

All of them turned their gaze... It was Sakura.

"SAKURA!" Syaoran shouted as he went out to the ocean.

"Xiaolang!" Meiling yelled as she ran to the shoreline. "Be careful and get Sakura!"

**

Sakura waved about frantically in the water until she was really tired, and she seeped down towards the surface. There was a whole bunch of fish down there, even jellyfish, and when she noticed them, she became scared. She paddled back to the surface. "Someone please help me!"

Syaoran heard her scream and swam faster to her. "Sakura!" She yelled as he got to her.

"S-Syaoran...There's ...Jellyfish down there...," Sakura said while resting her head on his chest. "I'm so tired..."

Syaoran was tired too, and he grabbed hold of her. He looked around and saw a small island nearby. "Hold on...," He took her arm and put it around her shoulder. He swam to the island and they took rest. "Are you okay?"

Sakura coughed up the water. "Y-Yes, I'm fine...," She sighed. "It was foolish of me to swim that far out...But I didn't think I'd get a cramp..."

"Hey, it's okay. It happens to a lot of people. Plus, you're a really good swimmer, so no one would expect you to get a cramp." Syaoran said, with a reassuring voice.

"But now you're tired, and I'm tired. It'll be a while before we can swim out again." Sakura said.

"That doesn't matter." Syaoran said while staring out into the ocean.

"They're probably worried..." Sakura said.

"Doesn't matter." He said with such ease.

Sakura laughed. "Okay, whatever you say." She turned her gaze towards the beach where the people were all in the shoreline. The sun reflected upon her, and Syaoran turned to look at her. She looked outstandingly beautiful to him, and it caused his face to turn red.

****_Syaoran's Point of View_**

Should I tell her...How I feel? It's such a perfect moment and we're alone...But, how would Ai-Yung feel about it? Argh, I shouldn't be worrying about Ai-Yung...I want to tell Sakura so badly that she's not alone, and that she has me. I can be her dream', but what would she say? ...Oh whatever, there's no harm in trying, I guess.

****_ Normal Point of View_**

"...Sakura..." Syaoran whispered.

Sakura turned her gaze to him. "Hm? Yes?"

He turned red. "You know...You know...You know I ...I..."

Her eyes focused on him. "What, Syaoran...?" She asked.

"I...—"

"Hoe!" She shouted as a big gust of wind suddenly blew against her and the sand came at them, hitting them. "Ow!" She shouted.

"S-Sakura, are you okay?" He asked, while covering her eyes.

"N-Not really! OW!" She shouted, with her eyes closed. "Stupid wind! Go away!" She shouted. "ITAI (OWW!)" She yelled while holding back her hair.

Syaoran struggled to get near her, and covered her up. Sakura opened her eyes to see that he was there, shielding her from the harmful sand. Soon, the wind disappeared and Syaoran collapsed to the ground.

"Syaoran, are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"Heh-heh, I'm alright, Sakura, just...a bit overwhelmed..." Syaoran said while getting up.

"Overwhelmed...? Why? Because of that wind...?" Sakura asked.

"...No, not because of that," He said while wiping the sand off him. "Because I made sure you wouldn't get hurt anymore..."

"Then what...? Or is it not my business?" She asked.

He smiled, a reassuring smile. "There's gonna be a day when I tell you everything, Sakura, but I hope that it would come though."  
"...Hoe?" She whispered to herself in confusion.

"Anyway, I think we should start heading back, I'm pretty rested up. How bout you?" He asked.

"I think I can go.." She replied while standing up.

"Alright then." He walked towards the ocean and turned his head towards Sakura who walked near him too. When they both got to a point where they can swim now, they began swimming underwater. The ocean was beautiful, such a colourful blue, and they both smiled at each other while swimming under the water.

As they both continued to swim, Syaoran stopped, and so did Sakura right there underwater. She waited for him, but he went down to the surface and picked up something shining brightly. She looked at him with confusion, but he shook his head, meaning I'll tell you at the beach.'

They both got to the beach and Meiling, Tomoyo, and Eriol both ran to them.

"Xiaolang! Sakura! Are you two okay? Why were you two gone for so long?" Meiling asked, angrily.

"It's my fault, Meiling...I got a cramp when I was gathering the shells..." Sakura said.

"Oh, well...That's okay. You were gone for so long, that we were all worrying about you. Then two boys came a long and knocked our sand castle down, such a bummer, so I went and taught them a lesson, but anyway...I think we should all head back now." Meiling said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Eriol said while walking towards their spot. Tomoyo followed, and so did Meiling.

Sakura turned to Syaoran. "Syaoran, what was that shell you found in the ocean...?"

Syaoran displayed it to her, and it appeared to be a crystal. "It seems to be a sapphire...The beach is known for having them underwater, but they're kinda rare. My father always said to give one of these to someone special so they would always remember the person who gave it or something...," He took her hand and opened it while dropping the sapphire crystal into her hand. "So here."

Her eyes sparkled and she threw her arms around him. "Oh, thank you! I'll promise to always keep it with me!", She backed away from him. "You are so sweet to me!" She turned and ran back to them.

_ "Because you're special, Sakura..."_ Syaoran thought as he watched her run back to the others.

-

azngurL: A sapphire in the ocean, not likely to be found, it just adds a twist to the sotry, you'll soon understand why. ^_~ Here's a preview from the next chapter, **A Snow Rabbit In the Valley: **

_ preview from next chapter: _

"Miss Kinomoto! Miss Kinomoto, you have a visitor! Do come down, child!" Wei yelled.

Sakura and the rest heard the Miss Kinomoto' yelling from the entrance of the mansion and stood up. "Coming!" She yelled back as she started to walk out. As she walked down the long stairs, her eyes immediately lit up at the sight of the tall man. "YUKITO-SAN!" She yelled as she ran down and threw her arms over him.

**  
azngurL: Please leave a review! The more reviews, the more chapters, please!  



	7. A Snow Rabbit In the Valley

AN: Hey, guys! Well, just stopping by and saying thanks' for all the reviews, please continue to leave me some reviews, okay?? Oh yea, and I have a surprise for you at the end, be sure to read on after the preview, bye!!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does.

**_A Winged Angel  
_Chapter Seven ~ A Snow Rabbit In the Valley   
**_by, azngurL_

The following Sunday, the whole gang was over again, just to hang out. While watching television in Syaoran's room, Wei came in to serve them tea and cake and left quickly. The sapphire that Syaoran had given her in the beach was turned into a necklace that dangled on her neck, it was such a pretty jewel.

Seeing that, made Syaoran quite happy that Sakura made it so she would never forget Syaoran at any costs. But after a while, they heard the doorbell.

Wei answered the door and it appeared to be a tall man in his late 20s with greyish-white hair. He had glasses, and a slim figure. "Yes, may I help you?" Wei asked.

"I'm here to see my friend, Kinomoto Sakura, does she live here?" The tall man asked.

"Ah! Are you a friend of Miss Kinomoto?" Wei asked.

"Yeah..." The tall man replied.

"Do come in, sir, I'll call Miss Kinomoto down," Wei opened the door so the tall man could get in and walked by the stairway.

"You have a big house..." The tall man said while staring at everything in awe.

"Yes, well...M'lady is very persistent in her work, and they have an extraordinary background of wealthy ancestors...," Wei coughed for a bit and turned his head towards the east wing. "Miss Kinomoto!! Miss Kinomoto, you have a visitor! Do come down, child!"

Sakura and the rest heard the Miss Kinomoto' yelling from the entrance of the mansion and stood up. "Coming!" She yelled back as she started to walk out. As she walked down the long stairs, her eyes immediately lit up at the sight of the tall man. "YUKITO-SAN!!" She yelled as she ran down and threw her arms over him.

**

Syaoran and the rest heard the loud, Yukito-san', and all of them stood up at her sudden outbursts. They all stood by the rail of the stairway and spotted Sakura with the grey-colored man, happily talking.

"Who's he?" Meiling asked while leaning against the rail.

"He looks oddly familiar..." Tomoyo said.

Syaoran started to walk down the stairs, and the rest of them followed after him. Sakura noticed Syaoran, and she broke away from Yukito. "Hey, Syaoran, this is my friend, Yukito! Yukito-san, please meet my friend, Li Syaoran..." Sakura said.

Syaoran and Yukito both shook hands. "Pleased to meet you." Yukito said.

_"So this is the guy that Sakura was all excited about when we were watching TV that one night, huh...? The one that she's in love with...?"_ Syaoran thought. "Pleased to meet you too." He said.

"Yukito-san was my older brother's best friend, and everyday when we used to go to school in Japan, we would all walk together." Sakura said with a smile.

"Yukito...? Ah!! You're the founder of ST2, aren't you?" Tomoyo asked. "I'm Daidouji Tomoyo, you come from Tomoeda too, right? That's how Sakura-chan knows you?"

"Daidouji...Ah, yes! I've heard of you. Sakura's father was friends with your mother or something, he always talked about your mother...She's the president of a toy company, right?" Yukito asked.

Tomoyo nodded. "Yeah!" She said.

And for the rest of the afternoon, they bantered like there was no end.

**

When it got to be late afternoon, Sakura, Syaoran, and Yukito were all having tea in the terrace. Meiling, Eriol, and Tomoyo already left, leaving just those three.

"So, Yukito-san, how long are you planning to stay in Hong Kong?" Sakura asked.

"Just for a day. I'm here on a business trip and so decided to come visit you." Yukito replied.

Sakura smiled. "That's so nice of you.." She whispered.

Suddenly Yukito's cell phone rang. "Moshi moshi? ( Hello?) Uh-huh..," Yukito stood. "Excuse me for a second." He left the terrace, leaving just Sakura and Syaoran.

"Sakura..." Syaoran whispered.

Sakura turned her gaze to him. "What, Syaoran?"

"You said that you were in love with Yukito...but, you also said that you didn't believe in Love...So what is your real answer?" Syaoran asked.

She got silent. "...I knew you would ask that sort of question sooner or later," She said while turning her head away from him. "Love is complicated...Even for me."

"But I don't get it..." Syaoran said.

"...Yukito-san's like my brother, but...He's also more than that. He has no idea how I feel towards him, but at the same time, I don't want to have feelings for Yukito-san..,"

"...Why not?"

"...I can't tell you...I don't want it to come true."

"...I see. You don't have to tell me.."

She remained silent, but she had this urge to say something to him. "But... my Love for Yukito-san is different...Different from my experience with Masami. You see, whenever I'm with him, my heart is always jumping and there is this unbearable pain in my chest. I can't seem to act like myself, and I always wonder...could this be real Love? But, what I told you that night was true. I don't really believe in Love, I don't wanna fall in love with Yukito-san...I haven't, but...I'm falling deeper and deeper into that thought where I don't know what to do anymore, you see...? Haven't you ever felt that way about someone?"

"...Yeah..."

"I dunno if Yukito-san can share my dream...I don't think he has feelings for me either, but I don't mind. I have a special person whom I'm holding close right now, Syaoran, but I don't know if that person has feelings for me either, you see?" She sighed, "There's a hole in my heart, Syaoran, and I don't know how to heal it...I don't know where it came from, but that void...My heart feels so empty..."

".....That special person...Who is he?"

She smiled. "I can't tell...I'm afraid of what you may think. I think he loves someone else, anyway...That's the funny thing about Love...You're always in a puzzle, always wondering who likes who and if he loves me or not. It's not like I really don't believe in Love and all that...I'm just saying that because—"

"Alright, I'm back!" Yukito said while coming into scene, interrupting Sakura.

"Hi, Yukito-san..." Sakura said softly.

Yukito jumped back in surprise. "Oh I'm sorry, did I interrupt something? I'll leave if you want.." He turned away.

Sakura stood up. "N-no, Yukito-san, please stay! Um...You'd probably want more cake, huh? I'll get some!" She ran out of the terrace and into the house.

"Okay...," Yukito sat down, and a silence started between him and Syaoran. "Sakura-chan...Is really something, huh, Syaoran?"

Syaoran's eyes lit up at her name. "Yeah I guess so.."

"She was always like that when we were all young, when we'd always walk to school. She on her rollerblades, and me and her brother on our bikes. Touya and Sakura-chan would used to argue all the time...I wished those days would never end." Yukito said, still staring at the setting sun.

Syaoran started turning red, and Yukito turned to look at him. "Syaoran, do you love Sakura?" Yukito asked.

Syaoran's face flushed even harder. "I-I...I don't know..."

"She's such a nice girl, very cute and pretty...So full of energy, I wouldn't understand why anybody wouldn't feel comfortable around her. Don't you feel that way, Syaoran?"

"...Yeah."

"Yeah, me too. But I'm hoping that she would find someone she loves the most soon, it's her dream."

"That's Sakura's dream...?" Syaoran thought. "I see..."

"But, she has one other that she told me about. I can't say though, it's a very special dream that she's hoping will come true someday..."

"I'm ba-ack!" Sakura yelled while bring in cake. She laid it down on the table. "So, what'd you guys talk about?"

"Nothing." They both chimed.

"Ohoho, keeping secrets from me, huh? Well, anyway...how is it now in Tomoeda in Japan, Yukito-san?" Sakura asked.

"Still the same after you left, such a pity...I don't go there that often anymore though." Yukito said.

"I see...So how's your company doing?"

"It's doing well. I'm just really proud I named it after you and Touya," Yukito chuckled after his sentence. "They always ask me what ST2 stands for, but I don't wanna tell them cause the won't get it," He grabbed a huge piece of cake and placed it on his plate. "What's-his-face says hi'...I forgot...Uh...Oh yeah, Yamazaki, I think. His girlfriend is Chiharu, right?"

Sakura's face lit up. "Yamazaki-kun and Chiharu-chan are doing well, right? How bout Rika-chan and Naoko-chan? Are they doing okay too?"

"Yeah, I met up with all of them a few days ago. They're all doing fine." Yukito replied.

They resumed eating for abit, then Yukito noticed the sapphire hanging around Sakura's neck. "That's a pretty sapphire, where'd you get it?" He asked, looking at her necklace.

"Oh this?" Sakura asked as she looked down at her necklace. She turned her head to Syaoran who smiled, "Syaoran gave it to me when we went to beach yesterday...It's pretty, right?"

"Have you heard of the stories behind the sapphires that come from the beach?" Yukito asked.

"No, tell us." Sakura said.

"Well, it is said that if you find a sapphire on the beach and give it to someone, then that obviously means that the person who gave it to you thinks you're really something special. Once that person receives it, the person who gave it to her has a sense of knowing whether that person is in some sort of danger, it's like a good-luck charm, but different. These are special, so consider yourself lucky, Sakura-chan, to have someone watching over you when I can't be watching over you anymore..."

Sakura smiled. "That's so cool, Yukito-san...!!"

**

School had rolled in, and it was Monday. It hadn't been any different, but the fact that Ai-Yung and Syaoran had been really distant, and Sakura was trying to find out what was wrong with both of them, especially when Ai-Yung and Syaoran were together. It was lunch hour, and Sakura sat by herself under the tree because the rest had things to do.

As she slowly ate her lunch, a girl with dark blue hair (AN: It's anime, what do you expect?) appeared before her. She had black eyes, but she was very beautiful indeed. "Hi, Sakura," The dark-blue haired beauty said as she sat down beside her. "Do you mind...If I stay here with you?" She asked.

Sakura looked at her. "I don't mind, Kori-chan." She said.

Kori...She was Japanese and she came from Shibuya in Japan. One of Ai-Yung's posse members.

They slowly ate their lunches in silence, but Kori didn't usually sit with people that she didn't really know very well, and Sakura figured out that she was here for a reason.

"Hey, Sakura...You know that Ai-Yung...You know that she likes—" Kori started.

"Yeah, I know..." Sakura interrupted.

"But then, you and her...You—"

"Yes, I do."

Kori looked away. "What are you going to do?" She asked.

Sakura sighed and started to stare at the ground. "I ...I don't know. I knew that she liked him for so long now, but now...I don't know what to do. The thought of it just stresses me out."

"If you were a true friend, you'd let her." Kori said.

"You're saying that I should just let her?" Sakura asked.

"...Yeah. You know it's only right, I bet you'd give her your full support if it did happen." Kori said.

"If it happens...Then..." Sakura started as her eyes narrowed.

"Then what...?" Kori asked.

"Then I'll—"

"Sakura!!!" Meiling shouted as she came with Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol. "So this is where you are!" Meiling turned her gaze towards Kori, and it became full of disgust.

Sakura turned her head to a group of other students happily eating. "Yup..." She said softly.

"...Am I interrupting something?" Meiling asked.

"No, you're not," Kori replied as she stood up. "I'll talk to you later, Sakura." And she left.

"'Bye, Kori-chan...." Sakura whispered, while beginning to stare at the ground.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura shook her head. "Nothing...Nothing's wrong," She stood up. "I gotta help Miss Fei with some errands, I'll see you all later." And she left also.

They watched her leave, and were all filled with confusion.

"I wonder what happened." Eriol said.

Tomoyo's eyes narrowed as she watched her friend leave them._ "Sakura-chan..."_

**_**  
Sakura's POV_**

Should I give Ai-Yung and Syaoran all my support if it does happen? ...Does Syaoran even love Ai-Yung...? I bet he does, I bet he does. I just know he does. And now as I feel the soft tears trickling down my face, I'm wondering why I'm crying...But that answer is obvious.

**Because I love Syaoran too....**

I don't want it to happen, I don't want it. I never knew Ai-Yung loved Syaoran until recently...Should that be a good enough excuse for me to keep loving him? What am I saying, I love him no matter who is in my way. I just hope that my Love for him is real...

My days with Masami were like a dream...Until he got really abusive. I don't know what got to him, but after that, it became a nightmare. I don't want that nightmare ever again and I know Syaoran can never give me nightmares like Masami did. I want to share my dream with him, I want him to know how I feel about him....But then....

...But then Ai-Yung will hate me if anything goes on between Syaoran and I...I don't want her to hate me, she's my best friend, but...Ai-Yung doesn't really know how I feel about Syaoran. She doesn't know about my past or my suffering.

I don't want Ai-Yung and Syaoran to get together, I don't want it to, but I cannot stop what she longs for...And if it happened, I wouldn't know what to do with myself. I just know that...Syaoran can fill up that dark void in my heart.

---  


azngurL: Well, chapter seven's done! Here's the preview for chapter eight, **An Unexpected Love**

_preview from next chapter:_

"Xiaolang..." Ai-Yung whispered as she got neared and nearer to him. Syaoran turned his gaze to her, and Ai-Yung grabbed his arm. "I ask you one last time...Please...Please be my boyfriend..."   
Syaoran's eyes narrowed. "Ai-Yung..."

Ai-Yung put her fingers to his lips and bent over to kiss him.

Unexpectedly for them, Sakura saw the whole thing.

**

azngurL: All right, I've decided to try something new! I'm gonna ask you guys some questions and whoever gets the question right...Well...You'll see what happens, ^.^

Today's trivia question is: **What does Kero-chan adore? (foodwise, this is too easy)**

Kero: Oh, that's TOO easy, c'mon!!

azngurL: I know it's easy, this is just a trial run!!

Kero: Tck, fine, everyone's gonna get it right though *folds arms*

azngurL: So?

Kiyone: Answer the question in the review, and you'll receive a special something' in the next chapter!! 


	8. An Unexpected Love

Author's Notes: Hey, guys! Well, just saying thanks' to all those who reviewed, and for those who actually answered the trivia question of Chapter Seven, What does Kero adore? And yup, the answer is...PUDDING! Hee-hee! Or videogames (I'd like to think of it as SWEETS in general) Here's the list of those who answered right! :

** DragonSlayer  
Nate0130**  
**Gohan **- Hey, I read your review about Chapter Five and how it was much like that Tenchi In Tokyo scene with Sakuya and such. You're kinda right, I got inspired by that scene and adding it, but I also did it because of what I also experienced as well in my love life =( . It's not like I copied it either, but it seemed so right for that chapter! Besides...I LOVE TENCHI MUYO!!  
**Rubii Kimu-chan  
FaNTasy  
kawaii  
chibi_datenshi  
Cherry Angel  
Final Fantasy Princess  
Syakura  
rini124**  
**Animefreak242** - Hee-hee, that's so cool...Lauren-chan!!! HEHE! I like it when people leave me long reviews, I love reading them! Thanks for the review, and for the answer to the trivial question, please continue to R&R, okay?  
** ~*Angel*~  
Lady Sutaa**

azngurL: Wai, wai! Thanks for answering, and the prize is....

Kero: HUGS FROM KERO-CHAN!!!!!!!

azngurL, Kiyone: *SWEATDROP*

azngurL: You dip, we can't give em hugs! Especially from YOU, who would want hugs from YOU?!

Kiyone: The girl's right, you know..

Kero: Whaddya mean?! Hugs from me should be an honor to these people!! *Hugs all those who answered correctly*, especially since they answered MY question correctly.

azngurL: *sweatdrop, sweatdrop, sweatdrop...* Fine, fine. Give em your hugs, I just KNOW they'll enjoy it.

Kero: And what's that suppose to mean?!

Kiyone: She means that, none of these reviewers would ever want YOUR germs.

Kero: Hey, that's not FUNNY!!!!! *throws a temper tantrum, and transforms into Keroberus* GAAAA!

Keroberus: *Takes **Final Fantasy Princess** hostage* - YOU DARE TELL ME I HAVE GERMS?!

Kiyone: Er, yea.

Keroberus: If I wanted to, I would throw **Final Fantasy Princess** away! *grabs **Gohan** and **Animefreak242** too* Haha! I'm unstoppable!!! *flies away*

azngurL: HEY! Wait, come back with the reviewers!!!!! Kero! Kero!!! ARGHHHHH!!!! Give em back! *runs after him, a hopeless feat*

Kiyone: *sigh...Looks at other reviewers* Well, **DragonSlayer**, **Nate0130**, **Rubii Kimu-chan**, **FaNTasy**, **kawaii**, **chibi_datenshi**, **Cherry Angel**, **Syakura**, **rini124**, **~*Angel*~**, and **Lady Sutaa**, I'm sorry if it's not such a big of a prize. It seems like Kero has....**GOT SOME MENTAL PROBLEMS!** *stress mark* If I could just get my hands on him for ruining A-Chan's **FUN!** But who knows, maybe one of you guys will get taken away from Keroberus! But keep on answering, cause Syaoran is coming in the next chapter! R&R, okay?

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of its characters.

**_**  
A Winged Angel  
_ Chapter Eight ~ An Unexpected Love  
**_ by, azngurL_

It was finally summer, finally the end of school. After all those days, the students at their school couldn't be happier. As they got out of school, Ai-Yung followed Syaoran out when he was alone.

"Xiaolang..." Ai-Yung whispered as she crept up in back him.

Syaoran immediately turned around and jumped back in surprise. "A-Ai-Yung, don't do that." He stammered.

Ai-Yung giggled. "Heh-heh, I'm sorry. But, I was wondering if well...Maybe you can meet me in Kirei Park, please? ...Or do you have plans?"

"Kirei Park..? What time?" Syaoran asked.

"Around seven. It'll only be for a short while, I have something to tell you. Please meet me there." Ai-Yung said.

Syaoran smiled. "Don't worry, I will."

**

As Syaoran got home, he immediately went to his room and changed out of his uniform. His uniform in which he would not need anymore. As he changed and started staring at his reflection of himself on the mirror, his mind began to think. _"I wonder what Ai-Yung wants now...But, I won't ditch her like last time, I won't be a jerk." _

All of a sudden, he heard a knock on his door and that person came in—Sakura. "Syaoran, do you want some tea...?" She asked.

Syaoran shook his head. "No thanks." He replied.

Sakura suddenly frowned, and Syaoran became confused. "Oh okay..." She left the room and silently closed the door.

As Syaoran watched her slowly close the door and leave, he could hear her light footsteps walking slowly on the hallway. Then he heard Sakura's door open and close. "...Sakura?"

**

At around a quarter to seven, Syaoran left the house, leaving Sakura in confusion. She was clearly bored without Syaoran, and since it was Friday, a day without the Li sisters, she had nothing to do. So she decided to just walk by herself around the city.

**

As Syaoran got to the park, it was already seven, and Ai-Yung was there. It seemed like she dressed herself up really nicely that evening, her makeup was even good.

Her face lit up as she saw him walk towards her. "Xiaolang, you came!" She exclaimed as she stood up from the bench.

Syaoran walked over to her with his hands in his pockets. "Hey, Ai-Yung..., " He whispered. "So...what?"  
Ai-Yung walked over to the fountain. "Whenever I call you, you know what it is about." She said while turning her gaze away from him. She sighed, "...I want to ask you a question."

**

"There's nothing to do...And I wonder why Syaoran left all of a sudden. He didn't even tell me...," Sakura left out a heavy sigh while walking into Kirei Park. "Maybe he's meeting someone? Maybe he's meeting Ai-Yung? ...I did see them talk after school...," She shook her head furiously. "I don't want Syaoran and Ai-Yung to be together..."

Sakura walked in by the fountain and saw what she knew came true—Ai-Yung and Syaoran—together. It was like the time when Ai-Yung walked in on them, but Sakura didn't know how to react. They were awfully quiet, ...too quiet. She hid behind the large fountain so they wouldn't see her and started to eavesdrop.

Ai-Yung sighed, "Xiaolang..." She whispered as she got neared and nearer to him. Syaoran turned his gaze to her, and Ai-Yung grabbed his arm. "I ask you one last time...Please...Please be my boyfriend..."

Syaoran's eyes narrowed. "Ai-Yung..."

Ai-Yung put her fingers to his lips and bent over to kiss him.

Unexpectedly for them, Sakura saw the whole thing, and her eyes widened.

The kiss ...It was something unexpected for Syaoran, and when they broke away and walked back a bit in surprise. "A-Ai-Yung..." He stammered with a shade of red over his face.

Ai-Yung walked back a bit and confronted him. "Answer...Answer my question..."

Syaoran narrowed his eyes to the ground. _"...I really like Sakura...I love her so much......But, there's something about Ai-Yung too...And I bet Sakura doesn't even have feelings for me...Should I pass up this opportunity?"_ He looked up at her with a fake smile. _"Sakura...." _He sighed heavily. "...Yeah, I will."

Ai-Yung's eyes widened in surprise and she started to jump up and down. "Oh my!! Oh my!! I can't believe it!! Xiaolang!!" She threw her arms around his neck and they embraced.

Syaoran, looking over her shoulder to the ground didn't feel as if it was right, but...He always wanted someone to hold him close. Maybe it couldn't be his fantasy person', but it was almost as good...right? _"Sakura..." _

Sakura let out a tear, and she backed away slowly with her hand on her hand. Hot tears trickled down her face and she collapsed on her knees. "S-Syaoran.." She whispered.

Syaoran and Ai-Yung broke away because they heard something from behind the fountain. As they both went to inspect, they saw her—Sakura—Crying on her knees. Sakura looked up at them with her vision blurred from her tears.

"S-Sakura!" Syaoran gasped as he knelt down beside her. "..What are you doing here? ...Why are you crying?" He asked.

"G-Get away from m-me.." Sakura stammered as she stood up slowly. Through her blurred vision, she turned to Ai-Yung. "You won, you won...," She whispered. "Who'd ever thought..? But I guess...I guess it's my fault for not even t-trying." She ran away and Syaoran took a few steps forward with his arm reaching out to her.

"S-Sakura!!" Syaoran exclaimed as he watched her run away.

"Sorry, Sakura," Ai-Yung thought as she went to Syaoran. "Don't worry so much about her, Xiaolang." She said while looking at him.

Syaoran turned his gaze towards her. "How can't I be? I'm worried sick, why was she crying?! It seemed like you knew why she was like that?! Tell me!"

Ai-Yung turned her head. "I don't know anything." She lied.

"What do you mean?! Argh, Ai-Yung, if you're going to be like that to me, then we might as well NOT be together!" Syaoran exclaimed.

Ai-Yung gasped and she turned back to confront him. "Don't say that, Xiaolang, don't say that! If you ask her yourself, you'll probably get the answer from her. I don't want to say anything without her permission...," Her eyes narrowed. "...She's still my friend.."

Syaoran sighed. "Okay...I have to go now. I'll see you." He started to walk.

"U-Um! Xiaolang, is it okay if I come over to your house tomorrow?" Ai-Yung asked.

"...Sure."

**

"I don't know what to do...I don't know how to react..." Sakura thought as she ran back to the Li mansion. As she entered in, she passed by the Li sisters and Yelan who were all having tea, and they saw her tears as she ran by.

Siefen stood up. "Meimei?!" She yelled as she watched Sakura run up to the eastern wing and into her room.

"I wonder what happened." Feimei said.

Yelan became silent and she looked at her tea cup, staring at the blurred reflection of herself in it. "Xiaolang...what did you do?"

Sakura climbed into her bed and she hugged her knees as she leaned against the wall. "Syaoran...I should've told you how I felt..."

**

Syaoran got home and passed by the room where his sisters and his mother were all having tea. He stopped by the door and asked, "Where's Sakura?"

Fanren ran up to her brother and grabbed his collar. "What did you do to Meimei?!" She asked.

"W-w-w-what do you mean?! I didn't do anything to her!" Syaoran exclaimed.

Fanren let go of her brother and she gave a loud annoyed expression as she went back to her seat. "Why was she crying, Xiaolang? She should be happy here in Hong Kong." Fanren said while staring at her lap.

"We are not here all the time like you are. You're her age, you two are like best friends, she had a sad past in Japan and is not to be sad anymore!" Siefen exclaimed.

Syaoran fell silent. "I'll find out why she's sad...I didn't do anything." He walked away.

**

"I should've done something...," Sakura muffled. Then the door opened, and it revealed Syaoran, who shut it behind him. As she stared at him with her misty emerald eyes, she turned away. "P-Please. . . Please leave me alone..." She whispered.

"Sakura...did I do anything? What did I do, tell me!" Syaoran asked as he got close to her.

"You...You didn't do anything, it doesn't concern you." Sakura said.  
"But why were you crying? Why are you there? What do you mean when you said that Ai-Yung won?" He asked as he walked up to her. "Tell me."

"You won't understand...No one understands..." She said while she started to cry again.

He knelt down by her bedside. "...I would," He took her hand, and pulled her away from her pitiful position. "You know I would."

She sniffled and she turned her body so that Syaoran was near her legs. Her head was down, facing the floor as Syaoran held her hands. Her tears trickled upon them and she sniffled again. "...I thought you..."

His eyes focused upon his hands in hers and the tears that were falling on it.

"I thought that you could've been the one who can fill up that empty...empty void in my heart. The void that disappeared because I lost the people I love...And because...M-Masami what did ..," She shook her head and her tears fell more violently. "I lost it all, I lost what I treasured. And when I met you...When I met you...I thought that you could ...." She became silent.

"...You should've told me...," He whispered as he held her hand tight. "What are you trying to say?"

"I love you, Syaoran!" She cried as she turned her head quickly to look at him. Her eyes still full of tears, her words so soft..., "Ai-Yung and I...We had this sort of competition, but I had no idea...No idea...I had no idea she had such strong feelings for you. I should've done something, but I was afraid.."

He kept silent and turned his gaze to the floor. _"...She loves me?"_ He thought. "...I'm...I'm sorry, Sakura..."

"Why are you sorry? You shouldn't be sorry. You and her are together now, you shouldn't get me concerned in it... Now please...leave me alone..." She whispered as she dangled loose her hand that was in his grip. She began hugging her knees again and dug her face on her knees with her tears slowly flowing.

Syaoran looked at her with such grief and yet such regret. He should have told her, over and over he kept on thinking that it was his fault. "Sakura...I should've known..."

"T-Then w-what g-good will...w...will that d-do?"

He didn't know what to say. He couldn't just admit his true feelings to her right after he just got together with Ai-Yung.

"You see...? You don't know what to say...Now leave me alone, Syaoran..."

Syaoran backed away and headed towards the door. Before he left he whispered, "...Sorry." And left, closing the door slowly. Sakura kept on crying, crying like there was no end, and Syaoran sunk down at the floor at the foot of her door. He got up and ran to his room and shut the door tight.

**_**_****_Syaoran's POV_**

I had no idea that Sakura had those feelings for me. It was so stupid of me to suddenly go with Ai-Yung, but....I ...I had no idea she had feelings for me. It isn't my fault, I didn't know, but...I should've known. I should've...I guess in a way, it's my fault.

I guess being with Ai-Yung is somewhat nice for me, but with Sakura now...I don't know what to do, I don't. I love Sakura so much, but then Ai-Yung...there's this thing about her that I cannot describe, and it draws me to her too. I'm still loyal to Sakura, I'm still in love with her, but ugh, I can't describe what I feel for Ai-Yung...I just have to say...

I'm sorry, Sakura....

**

The next day, Ai-Yung came over. She was wearing a dark blue shirt and a white top, something that she thought would somehow impress the Li women. As she was chatting with all the Li sisters at dinner, Sakura came down to the dinner table.

Yelan sat at the front of course and Ai-Yung and Syaoran sat together next to each others. The Li sisters filled up the rest of the seats.

"Meimei!" Siefen exclaimed. "Have a seat now!"

Syaoran began to look at her and so did Ai-Yung. Syaoran's eyes full of despair, and Ai-Yung's eyes full of content. Ai-Yung smiled grimly. "Hi, Sakura."

Sakura turned away from Ai-Yung and Syaoran's gaze and turned them to the Li sisters and Yelan. "I won't be eating dinner tonight. I'm not quite hungry...I actually have to go out for a while, so...I won't be home for a couple of hours. I hope it is alright with you...," She said while bowing her head. "I have a few errands to run as it is."

Yelan nodded her head. "Very well. Have a pleasant evening, Sakura, I expect you back at the usual hour." She said with her hands clasped.

"Yes I know. Good-bye," Sakura turned and walked out of the dining area, but then suddenly came back and peeped her head through the door. "Do you need anything?"

"Oh, Meimei, if it isn't too much trouble, please get us herbs. We're all out." Fanren said.

"Alright...Anything else?" Sakura asked.

"Pick up a cake on your way, I'll pay you back." Yelan said.

Sakura shook her head. "No need to pay me back...Alright, bye!" She ran out the door.

Ai-Yung started to cough and excused herself from the dining area. As she left the Li family alone, they started to talk.

"Xiaolang, why are you with that girl? I liked Sakura a lot better." Feimei said.

"Yeah, Sakura was happier, more cheery—Why did you dump Sakura?!" Fuutie asked.

"I never dumped her! I never was with her!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"But it always seemed like it, plus I don't think Mother even approves of that Ai-Yung girl. She told us herself that she approves of Sakura already!" Fanren exclaimed.

Syaoran turned his gaze towards his mother. "...Is that true, Mother?"

Yelan nodded her head. "I approve of Sakura, and I thought that you two could actually pull it off together...," Yelan sighed and turned her head. "Nadeshiko, Sakura's mother, always wanted you two to get together, that's why they've arranged her to live with us rather than Sonomi Daidouji."

Syaoran couldn't believe it, it felt like his confusion added up to the stress that had already build up in his mind. A while later, Ai-Yung came back and they started their dinner.

**

As Sakura walked along the streets, she stopped by a few stores, got what the Li family asked for, and about 2 hours have already passed. She figured that it was time to go home, so she started to walk again and got to the bus stop with the box of cake in her hand.

As she boarded the bus which came about five minutes later, she took her seat. Unknowingly to her that she was being watched by two strangers.

_---_

azngurL: Alright, chapter eight's done! Sort of a cliff-hanger...? I'll get the next chapter posted out soon, please leave a review, okay?? Here's the preview for the next chapter, A Dark Dream - Part One

_preview from next chapter: _

When Sakura got off her bus, the two strangers who appeared were men of their late 20s, and silently approached her. She turned around, and one of them punched her stomach, and dragged her to a dark alley.

**

azngurL: Done already, Kero? Where did you leave** Final Fantasy Princess**, **Gohan**, and **Animefreak242**? ..

Kero: Oh, they're in my room.

AzngurL: Doing what?! Why!?

Kero: I made sure that they would feel happy, ya know! So, I left them in my room. The room full of a ton of pudding! HAHAHA! I just envy them that I have to stay here and not there.

AzngurL: *sweatdrop*, I feel so bad for them. Okay, Kiyone, let's go free them.

Kiyone: Sure. *goes and free them* BE FREE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Final Fantasy Princess, Gohan, and Animefreak242: FREEEEEEEEEEEDDDDOOOM!

Kero: Hey, what are you doing?! *runs after them*

azngurL: Hey, guys, the next trivia question is **What is Syaoran's favorite food?** Leave me a review, and your answer in it as well, please?? Okay, and whoever gets it right will have a cool visit from Syaoran in the next chapter, okay? Bai!


	9. A Dark Dream Relived

AN: WAI!! I can't believe it! ^///^ I got 70 reviews for chapter eight! Wai, I'm so happy! I was actually sad because I'm worrying about my best friend right now, and I've been sorta depressed lately, but when I saw my reviews, I became happy! THANKSSSSSSSS, GUYS!!!

Hee-hee, I also saw (and bought) Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 1 ($30, can you believe it?!). Of course, I bought the subtitled version, seeing that the dubbed one is really, really corny and sucky (no offence to those who think its cool). But all I can say is...I love that movie!

It's sooo sweet, and it'll be great in my collection of anime merchandise! Heh-heh, and I also got to see the true nature of the Li sisters, I was soo right! And Yelan...well, I saw a few pictures of her before, but as Kero-chan said in the movie, "She looks like the head mistress of the freaks." Hehe, but she's cool!

Kero: I can't believe that gaki (brat) is here with us today...

Syaoran: Hey, who are you calling a gaki?!

Kero:. Uh, you.

Syaoran: *stress mark* ARGHHHHH!

Kiyone: Guys, stop it, you're upsetting me!

azngurL: *sweatdrop* Well anyway...Yup, the kawaii and handsome Li Syaoran is here today!!

Syaoran: *blush* um, t-thanks, A-San.

azngurL: ^///^ Well, last chapter's question was **What is Syaoran's favorite food?** And the answer was either **Chocolate** or **Dim Sum**. Hee-hee, a lot of people got it right! Syaoran-kun is really popular amongst the ladies!

Syaoran: *blush*

Kiyone: Here's the list of those who answered right!

**Syaoran's List O' Kawaii Girls...!!! (Who won, that is)**

**Rushi33  
Syakura - **Wai! Such a long review! ...Or long whisper as you sai! I appreciated it ,I love it when people leave me such long reviews! ^///^ Please continue to R&R, you're so great, arigatou gozaimasu!  
**Nate0130  
*Shinning Star*  
=-_-=**  
tisoyia  
**Diane  
CherryBlossom127  
rini124  
Marlene Kimaru** - Sorry, Marlene-chan! I actually posted the last chapter when I read the latest reviews, I'm sorry!!  
**FaNTaSy  
sakura li  
lilcutemunchin  
Cherry Angel  
Animefreak242** - Yup, you're right, Purin' in Japanese does mean Pudding' in english! (Kero: You say purin? azngurL: er...No)  
**Lady Sutaa  
Mae Anne** - Mae Anne!!! Thanx for reviewing me so many times! Hee-hee! Thanks for readin' my stories too, please continue to do so, and see you in school later, okk?  
**Chiharu Li**

***~AngeL~***

azngurL: And the prize is...

Kero: KISSES FROM THE GAKI!!!!!!!!!!

azngurL, Kiyone, Syaoran : E?!

Kero: Haha! I just BET that all these fine lovely girls would want kisses from this gaki!

Syaoran: No way I'm kissin' them!

Kero: But just look at them! Don't you think that one over there is **kawaii**? Or that one over could actually share your **FaNTaSy**? In A-chan's story, you're still waiting for someone to share your **FaNTaSY**, why not that** Cherry Angel** girl over there? She seems reasonable enough.

Syaoran: I can't kiss them, and I'm NOT gonna kiss them!

Kero: Why not? You have so many to choose from. Here about this one, **Lady Sutaa**! Or **CherryBlossom127**, her name is SAKURA in Japanese, Syaoran. *wink, wink*

Syaoran: STOPPPPP!

azngurL: Kero-chan, stop it! Sakura-chan's gonna get mad, stop forcing Syaoran-kun and lay off him! *grabs Kero and throws him away*

Kero: !!!! I'M GONNA COME BAAAAAACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

Kiyone: *sweatdrop* Good riddens..

Syaoran: Tell me about it.

azngurL: But what are we gonna give them??

Syaoran: ...Hold up. *leaves room*

azngurL: Oookay... Well, since Syaoran-kun is gonna be gone for a while, I take it...Just read on and see what happens after the story, see ya later! R&R onegai!

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters, CLAMP does. The only character I oqn is Ai-Yung.

Warning: This chapter includes some sexuality, suggestive material for several reasons. I'm only 14, it's not like I'm writing NC-17 material, okay? Repeat, I am NOT WRITING HENTAI. This is like a fragment of Sakura's past...Only real.

**_A Winged Angel_  
Chapter Nine ~ A Dark Dream Relived  
**_by, azngurL_**  
****

Sakura was cornered in the dark alley with no where to run. She was scared, scared of these two strangers...These strangers who were dressed in black and looked like they were about thirty. Her back against the wall, there was no use of escaping.

"W-What do you want? I'll do anything!" Sakura exclaimed with nervousness in her voice.

One of the strangers smirked, "All we want...Is you." He said while reaching his arm to her waist. He pulled her close, their bodies meeting.

Sakura looked up at the stranger. "P-Please stop it," She whispered as she stared at the stranger. He had black eyes, his dark hair streaked with red. The other with blue streaked over his. She tried to grabbed loose of his grip, but it was no use. The other was already trying to take off her clothes. "S-stop!!!!!!!" She screamed.

Her scream, filled with despair, finding its source of solace...But it seemed...It seemed like that no one could help her anymore...Like her past.

**

Syaoran's head shot up, his eyes widened. It was as if like he heard her scream, her scream searching for solace. Her scream full of angst. "...Sakura?"

"Xiaolang, what's wrong?" Ai-Yung asked as she took his arm.

The Li women all turned their gaze towards Syaoran, all full of concern.

Syaoran stood up, he could still her screams. "Sakura.." He whispered as he ran out of the room as the women in the room were left in confusion.

**

Syaoran ran and ran, faster than he's ever ran before. He heard her screams thorough his mind...But how? _"Sakura, you're in trouble!!"_ He thought as he ran into the direction where he felt her aura coming from. It led him to a dark alley and he walked slowly in it...Finding two men, raping Sakura.

One was on top of her, and there was a massive amount of blood around her body. A fire of rage burned inside of Syaoran and as he was filled with anger, he quickly beat up the two strangers. The two of them pulled out weapons, but Syaoran immediately kicked it out of their hands and continued to beat both of them up.

Syaoran then turned his gaze to one and kicked him down, but the other with the blue streaked over his hair picked up his gun and shot it at his shoulder. "Shit!" He yelled as he winced back, but he charged at the both of them and gave them the beating of their lives.

They were so battered up, that they ran away from Syaoran, and left the helpless body of Sakura lying on the floor. Her skirt was torn, the buttons on her shirt all opened up, her eyes half-lit with tears streaming down...And the blood all around her seeped through her skin...

"Sakura!" He gasped as he went near her. "Oh my God!" He picked her up and started to run towards the hospital.

As he ran, ignoring the stares of the passing people, he heard Sakura groan...,"S...S...Syaoran...?" She breathed heavily, as if her soul was leaving her, "I....I don't w...wanna die y-yet...," Her hot tears streamed down again.

"Listen, you're not going to die, Sakura! You hear me?! You're a strong person, you're not going to die!" Syaoran exclaimed, still running.

"Syao... ran ... why is everything dark ...? " Sakura whispered, then she passed out.

"S-Sakura!"

**

The phone rang in the Li family household, and Yelan went to pick it up. The Li sisters and Ai-Yung sat at the living room, waiting to hear anything from Xiaolang.

Suddenly, Yelan's face had filled with worries and concern. "Yes...Yes...Okay, we'll be there," Yelan put the phone down and looked at the Li sisters and Ai-Yung. "Fanren, call Meiling, tell her to come to the hospital." She said.

Fanren stood up. "Why, Mother?" She asked.

"It appears that...Sakura... She has been raped by two people... And Xiaolang was shot in his arm," Yelan said as tears became to form. "Come o-on... Feimei, call Wei.."

"O-Okay.." Fanren and Feimei said as they did what they were told to do.

Siefen collapsed on her knees. "Oh my God, oh my God...Oh my God, please let them be safe!" She cried.

Fuutie knelt down beside her. "Siefen, it's alright. Xiaolang is strong, he can...always make it. And Meimei, she's strong too, she shouldn't let your hopes down...Just pray for now." She said.

Feimei came running into the room. "M-Mother, Wei's ready!" She exclaimed.

Yelan began to walk to the door, but turned around, with the tears on her face. "Are you coming...Miss Ai-Yung?"

Ai-Yung didn't know what to say, but she trembled. "Alright.."

**

"Is she a-alright...?" Syaoran asked, weakly from his bed, staring at the ceiling.

The pretty, young nurse walked over to him with a clipboard in her arms, and she smiled a reassuring smile. "Yes...Yes, she's alright, you shouldn't worry so much," She replied. "But, you shouldn't be concerning yourself right now...That operation you just went through is supposed to make you weak, so don't even bother trying to get up, okay? Just rest for awhile."

Syaoran sighed heavily. "Alright.."

"Xiaolang!!! Xiaolang!!" Yelan screamed as she came running through the door, passing through the nurse. She ran to his bed and collapsed on her knees at the bedside. "Thank goodness, thank goodness..." She whispered as she started to cry.

Even though he wasn't supposed to, he sat up a bit and smiled at his mother, then put his hand on her shoulder. Yelan stood up slowly. "Is Sakura alright?" She asked.

"I don't really know...," Syaoran whispered. "I wanna see her...Argh, this is all my fault! All my fault for letting her go off alone!" He yelled.

"It isn't your fault, it isn't your fault! We didn't know!" Yelan exclaimed.

"Yeah it is! If Ai-Yung and I hadn't gotten together, she wouldn't have been off wandering off alone! I know those two people who raped her, I do, they're from my school...I knew that they usually hang out there. I knew ...," Tears formed in his eyes, unknowingly to his mother. "I didn't do what I supposed to do for her..."

Yelan smiled softly. "...Xiaolang, I know you love her...But...Why won't you admit yourself to her? Why did you suddenly go with this Ai-Yung girl...? If you were honest with yourself, then her family's wish would be fulfilled, and both of you can finally be happy!" She stood up. "I know that arranged marriage with you and Meiling didn't work out, and it was wrong of me to even have it arranged with the Elders, but...I learned that you're just better off finding your own happiness. ... And it seems as if you've found it."

Syaoran kept silent. "_She's right...She's right, I should just be honest with myself and with her...Instead of lying to her...I feel so terrible...I could just imagine now how she felt on that night where she confided in me...Sakura.._"

"Xiaolang!!" Ai-Yung yelled as she came running through the doors, to his bed. "Are you okay?!"

Syaoran turned his gaze away. "Yeah, I'm fine...," He looked at the nurse. "Miss...Can I see Sakura?"

Ai-Yung became surprised and yet confused. "W-What? I came here, I'm your girlfriend, and yet...You wanna see her?! Not me?!"

"Sorry, Ai-Yung, but I'm just worried," Syaoran replied calmly as he watched the nurse come over to her. It seemed like she was Japanese, so she turned to Yelan.

"Do you know Japanese, Ms. Li?" The nurse asked.

Yelan nodded. "I've studied in Japan." She replied.

"Oh! How good! I know that Miss Kinomoto is Japanese too! ...Ahem...Michiko desu (I'm Michiko) I can tell that your son must really love Kinomoto-san... so I'm gonna break the rules a little and let him see her. I hate this sort of thing you see? And even though that other girl may be his girlfriend, it shouldn't really matter, so...I believe he is able to walk, just help him to Kinomoto-san's room, she's in the 4th room." Michiko said in her native language.

Yelan smiled. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Michiko (Thank you very much, Michiko). Arigatou..," She replied in Japanese as she turned to Syaoran. "Come on, son, let's go see Sakura."

Syaoran smiled, and Yelan helped him up to walk to Sakura's room. As they both entered, a doctor was there and so was a nurse who was checking Sakura's IV. The doctor was reading notes on a clipboard, then suddenly looked up. "What? Mr. Li, you're supposed to be in your room!" The doctor exclaimed.

"I'm alright, I just wanna see Sakura!" Syaoran exclaimed as he walked over to her bedside. She was still, her eyes closed, and she was breathing silently.

"Mr. Li, I suggest that you go back to your room, you know—" The doctor started.

Yelan stepped up in front of him. "This is his choice, let him be," She started to walk out of the door, but turned her head around slightly. "Doctor, may I speak with you outside?" The doctor went outside and the nurse quickly left.

"Sakura...Hey, Sakura...C'mon, wake up...," Syaoran whispered as he nudged her. There was no answer and he laid his forehead on the bed. "...I'm sorry."

He suddenly felt her hand on his head, trying to find its way to his face. Sakura cupped his face and he looked up at her. She slightly opened her eyes and smiled as she turned her head slowly to him. "Syaoran...There's no need to be sorry.." Whispered Sakura.

His eyes lit up and he smiled. "Sakura...! You're awake!"

"Y-Yeah..."

He turned his gaze away. "I guess that it's my fault. Actually, it is. If I hadn't gotten together with Ai-Yung, I don't think none of this would've happened! But I swear, the next time I see those guys, I'm gonna kill them."

"Heh-heh...So brave...And courageous...I've never had someone like that for me...But I guess my brother was an exception."

"I heard your screams, your plea for help...Your voice was crying out ..."

"That's because I knew that you would come help me, Syaoran..."

A silence started between them. "I wasn't thinking right..." He said.

"...What do you mean?"

"I mean, when I got together with Ai-Yung, I wasn't thinking, and I don't know why. All this time, I thought you only thought of me as someone like your brother or something, someone to protect you. Of course, I would go out of my way just to watch over you, but...I never thought that you had those feelings for me."

She continued to stare at him, her eyes filled with confusion.

"...I was confused...Confused of what you might say if...if...If I admitted something to you. You call me brave and courageous, but when it comes to Love, I can't be so courageous...Because, I'm afraid that the person I fell in love with won't love me...

"...Sakura, when you told me what you felt about me, I became happy, I was enlightened, and yet...I couldn't comfort you when you were crying. ...I wanted to hold you because you were crying, but then it would seem wrong...I really love Ai-Yung, Sakura...but...I don't know how to feel anymore..." He said.

"Syaoran..."

"I know now how you felt before...How you didn't want to fall in love ever again. I'm at where you were, and at this point, I don't know if I can love anybody else..."

She became silent. "Love's a confusing thing, but every decision we make in life has consequences, Syaoran, my father taught me that. My father was a professor at a university and my mother was his student. The decision they made together had consequences, one being that my brother and I were born and another being that she died after I was born...

"We all set goals for ourselves, and we work hard to achieve that goal, we don't let anything get in our way. We make decisions along the way...Decisions like sacrificing friendships or separating from people, and once you made our decision, we wait for the repercussions...I know you had your dreams, and your fantasies too...You wanna share your fantasies and dreams with someone...but the question is...who?" She asked.

"...The person I wanna share my dreams with...My fantasy..."

"...It doesn't matter if the person you wanna share your dream with isn't interested in you, but...they'll always go out of their way to help you, Syaoran."

Syaoran became silent, then all of a sudden the door opened, revealing it to be Ai-Yung. "Xiaolang, why did you suddenly leave?" Ai-Yung asked.

Syaoran got up and turned to Ai-Yung. "...Sorry, I just was worried about Sakura..."

"Oh...okay...So, Sakura, are you feeling better?" Ai-Yung asked.

Sakura turned her gaze away from Ai-Yung, and towards the window. "Yeah, I guess. They told me nothing was wrong with me after the incident."

Everyone became silent and Sakura suddenly felt light-headed.

**_**_**

Sakura's POV

Syaoran wants to share his dreams with Ai-Yung, I wanna share my dreams with him, but it can't work out, it can't...Maybe I getting raped by those two guys wasn't just a coincidence. I only bring people death... Okasan (Mother)...Otosan (Father)...Onii-chan (Big brother)...Masami...My whole family and...the only love of my life. My true love...and I killed him too.

**

**_Third POV_**

Sakura's head shot up quickly and both Syaoran and Ai-Yung watched her. "It was an accident!" Sakura cried out while tears rolled down her face.

"What? What was an accident?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura trembled and fear shook her. "Masami...It was an accident, I didn't mean t...to..." She suddenly fainted.

"S-Sakura!" Syaoran exclaimed as he ran to her. He held her up. "Sakura! Sakura! Ai-Yung, get the doctor in here now!"

Ai-Yung stood there, still, and she hesitated greatly as she walked back a bit. To see Syaoran so worried about Sakura made her start to think that he would only be with her and only her.

"Ai-Yung!" Syaoran yelled louder.

Ai-Yung ran out of the door and walked towards the doctor who was talking to Yelan. "Doctor, Sakura has fainted!" She exclaimed.

"What?!" The doctor shrieked as he ran into the room, leaving Yelan and Ai-Yung there.

They watched as the doctor ran in, then turn their gazes to each other. "Ai-Yung, do you really love my son...?" Yelan asked.

Ai-Yung nodded her head. "Yes..."

"But do you like Sakura?" Yelan asked.

"...Y...Yeah..."

"You hesitate in your answer, and I take it you dislike Sakura for having strong feelings for my son, right? Yelan asked as she walked over to the door, where the doctor was examining Sakura and Syaoran was standing nearby. "My son has strong feelings for you, but his will for the person he so yearns for is stronger." She walked in.

"Stronger?" Ai-Yung asked herself.

--

azngurL: End of chapter eight! Yelan wants Ai-Yung out of the picture!! Haha! ^///^ And now...for the preview of the next chapter, **Trouble For Ai-Yung**

preview from next chapter:

"Why are you busy, Xiaolang? You promised me that you would come with me and my friends." Ai-Yung said.

"I can't anymore, Ai-Yung..." Syaoran replied.

"Why?"

"Sakura needs me at home."

Ai-Yung looked at him; a look of disgust.

**

azngurL: So, Syaoran-kun, what'cha give them?

Syaoran: Um.. well, I gave them uh...AHEM...Just ask that plush toy over there.

Kero: HA! So! You DID kiss them! Was I right, or was I right to do it?

Syaoran: *blush*

azngurL: Er, won't Sakura-chan be angry?

Syaoran: If she doesn't know, that is...

Kiyone: Uh-oh, look what you just did, Li-kun.

Kero: SAKUUUUUUUURRAA!! SAKURAA! I have something to TEEEEELLL YOUUUUU!! *flies out of the room*

Syaoran: No!! Wait!!!! *runs after him*

azngurL: *sweatdrop* Oh my...Kero-chan is getting really annoying now...I could just imagine what Sakura-chan is gonna do to Syaoran-kun.

Kiyone: Let's not worry...yet. But the next question is :** What is Meiling's least favorite subject?**

azngurL: Please leave me a review guys, and leave your answer in your review as well, arigatou!


	10. Trouble For Ai-Yung

AN: Hey guys! Here's chapter nine! Thanks for the reviews, they were appreciated! Please continue to R&R! 

Kero: What was the last question again? 

Kiyone: **What's Meiling least favorite subject**.

Kero: Oh yea! Ahem...I guess since that question is about the gaki, then she's here today, huh? 

azngurL: Kero-chan! Shh! 

Meiling: Yeah, I heard that you plush toy. 

Kero: Hey, who are you calling a plush toy?!

Meiling: Syaoran got really pissed off with you the other day, and he told me to take care of you while I'm here. 

Kero: Hey, he did it, not me. 

Meiling: Whatever...

Kiyone: Anyway! As most of you guys answered it, Meiling's least favorite subject is **Japanese**! Since she is from Hong Kong, she doesn't like studying the Japanese language very much, neither does Syaoran! 

azngurL: Thanks to those who answered correctly. 

**cherry li  
Joyce  
mae anne  
shazaoblossom  
tisoyia  
Little Blossom  
Lady Sutaa  
Joanna  
FaNTasy  
Cherryblossom127  
Lady Pluto  
Syaokura  
patricia  
sweet princess**

Meiling: People kept thinking it was Math, huh? Well, not me. That's for the poser me in the fake version. 

azngurL: Meiling-chan, shh! 

Meiling: Whoops, sorry. 

Kiyone: And the prize is...

Meiling: NO! Stop! Kero is going to say something!

Kero: Gee, how'd you ever guess?

Meiling: I've been watching for the past chapters. 

azngurL: Meiling-chan's smart!

Kero: But I only suggest things! How bout giving them...er....uh...I don't know!

Meiling: Hahaha! 

azngurL: Now what? Usually, whatever Kero-chan suggests, we give. 

Kiyone: Um...

Kero: How bout givin' them food?

Meiling: Food?

Kero: *takes out basket* Food for everyone! *throws out cake slices* 

azngurL: What a smart idea!

Kiyone: Well, anyway, please R&R, okay?

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does. I only own the character Ai-Yung. 

_A Winged Angel  
_**Chapter Nine ~ Trouble For Ai-Yung**  
by, azngurL

Two days after Sakura had gotten out of the hospital, felt like heaven to her and to Syaoran. Nothing was wrong with her after the incident, and she was happy enough to go back to her home. Luckily enough though, the day after she came back, an International Summer Asian Festival was being held, and this year it was to be held in Hong Kong! 

"Wai, I'm so excited!" Sakura exclaimed while prancing around Syaoran's room. "I remember when I went to this festival back in Japan, it was so much fun, and you meet a lot of new people! Have you ever went to one, Syaoran?" 

Syaoran shook his head. "This is my first time." He said. 

Nothing was different between them. Though Sakura had admitted her feelings towards him, Syaoran still didn't know how to react. He still is with Ai-Yung, but he'd rather be with Sakura. 

Sakura sighed, "I finally get to wear my kimono, this is so great!" She exclaimed. "What are you gonna wear?" 

"I dunno," Syaoran said as he chuckled. "Dang, I guess I'll have to find out." 

"Syaoran, the festival's tomorrow! You're so lazy, heh-heh!" Sakura laughed. 

Syaoran shot her a dirty look and Sakura laughed even harder, but soon she went to his door and opened it. "I'm gonna be in my room a little while, see ya." She went out and closed it behind her and she went back to her room. 

Syaoran smiled as she left. He was glad to have her back, being her usual cheery self, so full of energy. As he laid back on his bed, the phone suddenly rang and he got up to pick up the phone. "Hello? This is Li Xiaolang." 

"Xiaolang, hi!" Ai-Yung said over the receiver. 

"Great...," Syaoran thought. "Yes, Ai-Yung, what is it now?" He said, rather calmly. 

Ai-Yung giggled over the other line. "Well, since it's the festival tomorrow...I was thinking—well—you know, since we're boyfriend girlfriend, we should hang out together. You and I would be with my friends, it would be fun!" She exclaimed with such excitement in her voice.

Syaoran sighed. "...Sure, Ai-Yung." 

"YEESS!" She screamed. "Alright, then, I'm gonna come over to see what your gonna wear, hee-hee, oh, this is gonna be so much fun! Well, see ya later, Xiaolang!" Ai-Yung said as she hung up. 

"Coming over to see what I'm going to wear? What the hell...?" Syaoran asked himself as he got up from his bed and started to walk down the hallway. But he stopped, and heard a familiar tune. 

_"In other words...Please be true...In other words, I love you..."_ It was the song she sang—that Sakura sang. 

Syaoran entered in, finding Sakura to be laying down a few dresses on the floor. As she looked up to see who opened her door, she suddenly blushed. "S-Syaoran, what are you doing in here?" 

"I heard your singing," Syaoran said as he walked over and sat down on her chair. "You're singing our song, huh?" 

"Our...song?" She asked. 

"Well, isn't it our song?" He asked back. 

Sakura turned red. "I guess, if that's what you would like to say, but I guess it's true in a way. "Fly Me To the Moon" is our song then." 

Syaoran smiled. "Trying out dresses?" He asked. 

"Not really, just seeing where I put my kimono. I can't seem to find it," She said while going back into her closet. "I remember packing it..."

"Do people from their countries have to wear what's in their culture, Sakura?" He asked. 

"Yeah, it's only right you know, plus traditional. But I just can't seem to find where it went," She went into her closet again and began rummaging through it. "Not this...Not this...Certainly not this!" She exclaimed as she threw a picture in a frame out. 

Being curious, Syaoran went over and picked it up. It was a picture of Sakura and Masami together. Masami had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, his hair seemed more fixed than Syaoran's, and he was in a great shape. They were embracing each other in the picture, and it seemed like Sakura was only sixteen. Syaoran looked at him with disgust. 

Sakura turned around to see that Syaoran was staring at her picture. "Oh...You're looking at that, aren't you?" She asked as she walked over. Syaoran handed it back to her and she began to look at it. She touched the frame, shielding the picture, and looked at Masami with such weakness. She walked over to her table and put it down. "I forgot how he had looked...Silly me..." She muttered and she turned it over so she wouldn't look at it. 

"...Sakura, you really loved Masami, didn't you? That's why you fainted in the hospital and said that something was an accident'..." 

Sakura turned so that he was facing only her back. "I killed him...It was an accident though...," She whispered as her voice started to shake. 

Syaoran became silent. "You don't have to hide it. You really loved him, didn't you?" 

Sakura blushed and she turned back to him. "I guess I did...He was so nice to me, so nice that I wished to spend my entire life with him, but...After a while, things became different. He was just using me, and it was just because he wanted to...," She sighed heavily. "I don't wanna remember it anymore." 

"You don't have to...I just wanna know how you...killed him." 

Sakura closed her eyes. "After he had...raped me, I got away, but I also hit him several times. I dug my nails in his face, hit him with a wine bottle, it wasn't pretty. I got away...Then, when my brother, father, and I were in a car together, there he was...Masami...in his car, charging at us. He charged at us, he rammed into our car, and then—Everything burst into flames. So much fire...I got out and I don't know how I got out, it happened so fast. 

"He wouldn't have done that if I just had given myself up to him. It's all my fault..." 

"No, Sakura, you're wrong! You're wrong! You defended yourself from getting hurt, you did the right thing by getting away!" He exclaimed. 

"But...if he had just...finished what he wanted to do, then none of it would've had happened. My brother and my father would still be here, and Masami would also still be here too." 

"Nothing was your fault, Sakura. What happened was inevitable, you couldn't stop what was going to happen..." 

Sakura became silent and she took the picture into her hands. As she stared at it, her eyes full of tears, she slammed it onto the ground, the frame cracked and broke into many pieces. Syaoran was shocked to see what she had just done, and continued to watch as Sakura collapsed on her knees, realizing what she had just done. 

"Masami..." She whispered. 

Syaoran walked over to her and knelt down beside her. "...Sakura," She looked up at him and Syaoran gave her a hug. "It's alright..." 

Sakura sniffled and leaned against his chest. She felt good in his warmth, and didn't want to let go of his embrace. The doorbell suddenly rang and they could hear the door open. 

"Master Xiaolang! Miss Ai-Yung is here to see you!" Wei shouted. 

Sakura broke away from his embrace, and it shocked Syaoran, but he knew that because Ai-Yung was here, it was probably for the best. He stood up. "...I'll come back. I'm gonna go with you to the festival tomorrow, okay? It's a promise!" He said while he walked to the door. 

Sakura smiled through her tears. "W-Wait!" She exclaimed as she got up and ran to him. "You're so sweet to me, and I don't know how to thank you properly. But I think what I'm going to do will be good enough," She tiptoed and kissed his forehead. She stepped back and both of them were crimson red. "I also did that when you stayed in my room on that night where that accident occurred. Thank you so much, Syaoran." 

Syaoran smiled and opened the door. "No problem, Sakura." He left and closed her door. 

Sakura sighed. A sigh of...Love? Maybe for her it was...She glanced back at the broken picture frame and began to clean up the pieces of broken glass. As she picked it up, there was a knock at her door and she accidentally pricked herself with the glass. "C-Come in." She said. 

Yelan came in and found Sakura cleaning up something on the floor. "Sakura, I told you that you should call someone to clean up, especially if it is broken glass." She said while bending down with her.   
  
"Yes, well..." Sakura said while scooping up the glass, picture and frame, and putting it in the garbage. 

Yelan sighed. "You even pricked yourself...," She took out a handkerchief and held up her hand as she dabbed the blood. She continued to hold her hand after the blood had disappeared. "Ai-Yung is here, why don't you say hi...?" 

Sakura turned her eyes away. "I don't want to..." She replied softly. 

"Because you love my son?" Yelan asked as she stood up, looking down at her. 

Sakura became silent. "I just...don't know what to do anymore." She replied. 

Yelan hugged her, a surprise for Sakura. "Continue to seek out what you desire the most, Sakura...Maybe something can happen." 

Yelan started to walk towards her door and opened it. But as she was about to leave, Sakura interrupted her. "He loves Ai-Yung though..." She whispered. 

Yelan smiled. "Love is a complicated thing, Sakura." And she closed the door. 

Meanwhile, a controversy was going on in Syaoran's room. 

"WHAT?! Why are you busy, Xiaolang!? You promised me that you would come with me and my friends!" Ai-Yung exclaimed. 

"I can't anymore, Ai-Yung..." Syaoran replied. 

"Why?!" 

"I'm going with Sakura instead." 

Ai-Yung looked at him; a look of disgust. "Tch, so, she's more important than me, huh? Isn't it? You'd rather be with her and not with me, huh? Isn't it!?" 

"Stop jumping to conclusions!" Syaoran exclaimed. "Look, she just got out of the hospital. It's only right for me to be with her during the festival!" 

Ai-Yung folded her arms. "I don't believe this! I don't! You'd rather be with her!? With that...slut!?" She exclaimed while throwing her arms in the air. 

Syaoran grabbed her wrist and brought her closer to him. "What the hell did you just call her!? You have no right to call her that!" 

Ai-Yung trembled with fear, and Syaoran let go of her wrist. 

"You know what, I don't think this is working. I think we should just end this, Ai-Yung. It's over!" He exclaimed. 

Tears welled up in her eyes and she was full of trepidation. She didn't know how to react and she began to cry. She ran out of his room, and out of the house. 

**

After a while, Syaoran entered in Sakura's room, and Sakura turned around. "Syaoran! I found it!" She exclaimed while whirling around, showing him the elegant kimono in her hands. But she noticed that he wasn't in the mood. _"He doesn't seem like he's in the mood...Well, I'm not either, I'm just trying to cover up my sadness,"_ She walked over to him. "What's wrong?" 

He sighed and looked down at her. 

"...Did something happen between you and Ai-Yung?" She asked as she tilted her head. 

"Yeah...I broke up with her." He said while sitting down on her bed. 

"E?!" She shrieked as she jumped back. "You...You broke with her? Why?" 

"She did something that I thought wasn't reasonable, and so I did it. I broke up with her." 

Sakura sighed and walked back. "I can't believe it," She said while covering her mouth in surprise. Then she looked up at him. "Syaoran..." 

Syaoran walked over to her and stroked her face. "Sorry..."

"Huh? For what?" She asked. 

"For making you suffer like that."   
  
She was confused by what he said, but she smiled. 

"So, you and I are going together tomorrow?" 

"Of course!" 

---

AN: Chapter nine's done! Sorry that it was not too long of a chapter! But, here's the preview for the next chapter,** Festival Time! A New Love Blossoms**

_preview from the next chapter: _

They were both silent and they looked at each other. Both of them, Sakura and Syaoran, were clearly in love with each other. So in the playful wind, and the moon so full of moonlight, he bent down and placed his lips on hers. 

**

The next question is: **What was Nadeshiko's occupation? (other than a student) **  
Please leave me a review, okay?  



	11. Festival Time! A New Love Blossoms . . .

A : I just went to Chinatown today! 

Kiyone : She bought Card Captor Sakura videos. 

A : At a good price too, yatta!

Kero : But weren't you upset? You wanted the second series and instead you got half of the first. 

A: Doesn't matter. I enjoyed watching it! I'm gonna buy more!! 

Kero: *sweatdrop* That girl never stops spending...

A : Ehehehe! Syaoran-kun kawaii desu wa!!   
Kiyone: *sweatdrop* She can never stop lovin' that kid... 

A : A lot of people knew what Nadeshiko-san's occupation was!! That's such an honor to her!!

Kero: Too bad she can't be with us today though...

Kiyone: Yeah, she already passed on. 

A : But a lot of people like to remember her, and thanks to those who answered **What was Nadeshiko's occupation**. The answer was a **model**! And a **mother** of course too!

Kero: Here's the list of people who answered right!

**~*Angel*~  
windy*wings  
kawaii blossem  
kawaii~chan  
j kan  
Little Blossom  
cherry li  
Final Fantasy Princess  
Anna  
Xiaoyu Ling  
Kyte Aura  
Sailor Star Sakura  
Kamika Farinas  
Marlene Kimaru  
SweetAznPnai4eva  
rei - **I was kinda upset by your review...I don't make Yelan seem blunt about Syaoran's love for Sakura, ._. She knows a whole lot about it. But thanks for your review anyway...**  
Death's Angel  
Animefreak242  
FaNTaSy  
Nate0130 - **Oh, I'm so sorry for that accident last time! I wasn't paying any attention, I just quickly typed your name down without paying attention ^^;; I promise it won't happen again, but thanks for reviewing me all the time, Nate-kun!**  
Sakura Kinomoto  
*Shooting~Star*  
Syakura - **Gomen for getting your name wrong, I was in a hurry...Hehe, I keeping making mistakes on every list, but I promise I won't do stuff like his again, thanks for reviewing me on every chapter, thanks!!**  
Chezzie-Chan  
Rachie-chan  
Mae Anne **

**Rushi33**

***Kero~Chan~*~**

**iii_sis**

**chibi_datenshi**

**Mandie**

**Diane**

**~*Angel*~**

**kawaii**

**pinkuser**

A : What a long list!! My longest ever so far!

Kiyone: A lot of people must really know Nadeshiko-sama...

A: Hey, did you know that she actually married at 16?

Kero: Weird....But anyway. In honor for Nadeshiko-sama, I'm gonna give out nadeshiko flowers for everyone! *starts skipping with a basket and throws out nadeshikos to the reviewers*

A : Kero-chan...Skipping?

Kiyone: With a basket too, haha!

A: Anyway, please contiune on, reading, R&R okay?? Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, CLAMP does. I don't own the Princess Mononoke Theme either. The only characters I own is Ai-Yung and Kori. 

**_A Winged Angel_  
Chapter XI ~ Festival Time! A New Love Blossoms!  
**_By, azngurL_

Loud music could be heard, and the International Asian Summer Festival was finally here. People from all parts of Asia were here in Hong Kong, and it was such a perfect day. The sun was shining brightly, and the sky was blue; the clouds so white and full of fluffiness that nothing could go wrong. 

Sakura got up to an early start. She was excited, very excited. As she pranced down the hallways, and down to the dining room, she found Yelan there as usual, and the four Li sisters. "Good morning." She said as she took her seat. 

"Good morning, Meimei." Fanren, Feimei, Siefen, and Fuutie all said in unison. 

"Good morning, Sakura." Yelan said. 

"Good morning!" Sakura said cheerfully. 

Minutes later, Syaoran came down, and took his seat next to Sakura. "'Morning." He said to them. 

"Good morning, Xiaolang." The four sisters said. 

"Good morning, Xiaolang." Yelan said. 

"'Morning, Syaoran." Sakura said with a smile. 

Then, Wei came in, with the rest of the maids. They brought out breakfast and began their eating. As the afternoon came in, it was nearly five o'clock, and it was time to go, at least for Sakura and Syaoran. Syaoran stood waiting behind Sakura's door. He was wearing a traditional robe that he usually wears to fight in (AN: Refer back to when Meiling left to go back to Hong Kong). 

The door suddenly opened and Syaoran backed away a bit. It opened wider and Sakura came out in her kimono. Her kimono was pink, decorated with flowers—She was simply beautiful. 

Syaoran stood there, gawking at her in awe. He was blushing hard, and couldn't keep his eyes off her. 

"So? What do you think?" Sakura asked while whirling around. "It suits me, right? It was my mother's," She said while walking up to him. "Huh? What's wrong?" 

"N-Nothing, but you look so...so...b-beautiful." Syaoran stammered. 

Sakura blushed, but she smiled. "Well, you look handsome yourself, Syaoran," She said while taking his arm. "Let's go." 

"O-okay." 

And so they made their way to the festival. As they got there, the streets were already booming with entertainment and excitement. Booths lined the streets, and many, many people were there. 

"Wow!!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran in. "Everything looks so nice this year!" 

Syaoran walked up to her. "You ready?" He asked, offering his arm. 

She smiled and took his arm. "Yup!" 

As they walked in even further, is when the real fun started. At around eight, it had already been dark, but the moon was a great light like the sun. Sakura and Syaoran were having the time of their lives, going along each booth, watching various shows, it was fun. 

"Are you hungry, Sakura?" Syaoran asked as he walked up to a food booth, selling noodles. 

"Yeah, kinda." Sakura replied as she looked towards it. 

The cook lady looked up from her cooking. "How many do you want?" The girl with dark brown hair and glasses said as she looked up. "E?!" She shrieked. 

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked. 

Sakura looked at the lady with the dark brown hair and glasses. "Naoko-chan...?" She whispered. 

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!" Naoko shrieked as she hugged her. "How long has it been!? I missed you so much, Sakura-chan!" She exclaimed. 

"Hoe...! I missed you too, Naoko-chan! O genki desu ka (How are you)?" Sakura asked in her native language. 

"Genki desu (I'm fine)," Naoko replied. "I was hoping I would meet you here, seeing that you never miss this festival." 

Sakura smiled and looked back at Syaoran. "Naoko-chan, this is Li Syaoran, he's the one who I told you about. I'm living with him and his family." 

"Pleased to meet you, Li-kun." Naoko said while bowing her head. 

Syaoran bowed his head. 

"Syaoran, this is Yanagisawa Naoko. She was one of my best friends in school. She and I used to be in the cheerleading club together with another friend of mine." Sakura said. 

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Yanagisawa." Syaoran said while bowing his head. 

"Such nice manners! And ah, he looks so handsome too!" Naoko exclaimed while examining the both of them. 

"E? What is it, Naoko-chan?" Sakura asked. 

Naoko giggled. "Are you two...an item?" She asked with such a sly look. 

"What!?" Sakura and Syaoran both shrieked. 

"Heh-heh, sorry. But you two look so cute together and all. I mean, you are holding on to his arm, Sakura-chan!" Naoko exclaimed. 

"H...Hoe..." Sakura whispered. 

Naoko giggled even more as she saw the two become redder and redder. "Heh-heh, sorry. Listen, I'll give both of you these noodles for free, it's all on me today, okay?" She asked while scooping up a bunch of noodles into a bowl. "You can sit over there." She said while handing them two pairs of chopsticks. 

"E? One bowl?" Syaoran asked. 

"I'm running short on bowls here, sorry, hee-hee!" Naoko giggled. "Have fun! See you later, Sakura-chan and Li-kun!" 

"Ja ne, Naoko-chan!" Sakura said while waving to her. 

Sakura and Syaoran both walked over to a bench and they both sat down. "I can't believe she gave us one bowl..." Syaoran whined. 

"Are you afraid of catching my germs, Syaoran?" Sakura said suddenly. 

"E?!" Syaoran shrieked as he turned red. "N-no, that's not it, Sakura." 

Sakura started to eat the noodles from the bowl. As she swallowed it, she turned back to Syaoran. "Then what is?" 

Syaoran turned his haze back at the bowl and shook his head. "I...It's n...nothing, forget it." And he began eating out of it too. 

After their dinner, they went around again, looking at various booths, playing games. Then they came across the main attraction of the festival. Tomoyo was this year's singer at the festival, since she won world-wide contests. 

"Ah! Tomoyo-chan!!" Sakura screamed as she waved to her on the stage. 

Tomoyo smiled as she saw Sakura. Then she started to wave at her too. "Sakura-chan!" She screamed. 

Sakura calmed down and tried to find Syaoran who was trying to find a good spot for them to see Tomoyo through the enormously huge crowd. "Sakura, over here!" Syaoran yelled. 

Sakura walked through the crowd, but seeing that the crowd was being rowdy and too excited, she was pushed back farther and farther. Then she fell on the ground. "Aiya! Hey, watch where you're going!" She yelled. 

Syaoran walked over to her and picked her up. "You okay?" He asked. 

Sakura got up and wiped the dust off her kimono. "I'm Tomoyo-chan's best friend, and I'm being pushed away!" She exclaimed as she sighed. "Now what?" 

Syaoran looked down at the floor, then looked back at the spot he found just occupied. He sighed, "Well, there's one place we can go." He said while grabbing her hand. He started running in the opposite direction. 

"Syaoran, where are you going? We're going to miss the show!" Sakura exclaimed while running clumsily. 

"Not where we're going!" He yelled back as he brought her to a hill which overlooked the festival and the stage. He found a tree and sat down by it. "Here, you'll see better here than down there." He said while gesturing her to sit. 

Sakura smiled. "Oh, you're so smart!" She exclaimed as she ran next to Syaoran. She sat down next to him and made herself comfortable, then she huddled next to him. "I like it this way." 

Syaoran blushed and turned redder and redder by the minute. She looked up at him, then smiled. "What? Are you embarrassed, huh?" She asked with a sly looking smile. 

Syaoran jumped in his place. "N-no, not embarrassed!!" He exclaimed. His anxiety then turned into a calm smile. "Just surprised..." 

"Huh? Surprised?" She asked softly. 

Syaoran took his arm and brought her closer. "Yeah, surprised." 

Sakura turned red. _"My heart is beating so fast...So fast that I can't even breathe normally...,"_ She sighed heavily. _"What's wrong with me?"_

Syaoran noticed her sudden quietness. "Sakura, what's wrong?" He asked. 

Sakura smiled, hiding her confusion. "Nothing's wrong." She said while turning her gaze back to Tomoyo and the festival. 

Tomoyo walked to the microphone and took her bow. The crowd cheered with such excitement and she smiled. "Thank you for coming everyone, this festival has been an enjoying one so far. Thank you to the administrators of Hong Kong! Hee-hee, I dedicate this song, to my mother and my friends. This is for you! Thanks for coming to the festival and enjoy the rest of the evening!!" 

The crowd cheered even louder and gradually became silent so Tomoyo could sing. 

_In the moonlight I felt your heart  
Quiver like a bowstring's pulse  
In the moon's pure light, you looked at me  
Nobody knows your heart_

Sakura and Syaoran huddled against each other and they continued to watch Tomoyo sing. 

_When the sun is gone I see you  
Beautiful and haunting, but cold  
Like the blade of a knife, so sharp and so sweet  
Nobody knows your heart_

All of a sudden, Ai-Yung and her friends came up on top of the hill silently so that they would get a good spot as well. "Ai-Yung, someone has taken our usual spot." Kori said while pointing to the couple beside the tree. 

"Seems like a couple." Another said. 

Ai-Yung squinted as then she gasped with her eyes opened. "X...X...Xiaolang!" She stammered while she covered her mouth. "...Sakura?" She asked herself as she moved closer. 

"Look, it's the traitor..." Kori whispered to her friends. 

_All of your sorrow, grief and pain  
Locked away in the forest of the night_

Sakura started to tremble because of the lyrics of the song. It reminded her of herself. Seeing that, Syaoran took her hand and held it. "You okay?" He asked. 

Sakura turned head slowly towards him and smiled as she felt his grip tighten. She turned her head back. "I'm fine." She replied. 

Syaoran held on to her hand and continued to look at Tomoyo. 

Ai-Yung couldn't take it. Her eyes full of tears and her heart full of anxiety and trepidation, she ran away and her friends followed her. 

_Your secret heart belongs to the world  
Of the things that sigh in the dark  
Oh the things that cry in the dark'_

**

After the song was finished, Sakura and Syaoran made their way to the park which encircled the festival. They sat down on a bench and Syaoran stretched his arms. "That song was cool." He commented. 

"Yeah...," Sakura said while staring at her lap. "You know, I think someone was on that hill with us. I heard some muffles and sounds." 

"Oh really. Then why is it bothering you?" He asked. 

Her eyes narrowed. "For some reason, I felt like I was being watched or something..." 

"Then don't think about it so much." Syaoran said as he looked up at the sky. 

They suddenly became quiet and Sakura started to turn red. "Syaoran, who do you love...?" She asked silently. 

"E?" He shrieked silently as he blushed. He slowly turned his gaze towards her and said, "W...Why?" 

Her face flushed. "I'm just wondering...Since you broke up with Ai-Yung and all." 

He became silent. "To be honest, Sakura, I..." 

Sakura took her eyes off her lap and looked at him. "You what...?" 

"I like someone...And that person...I can never find the right place or the time to tell her that I love her."   
Her eyes remained focused, filled with curiosity. 

"But...I think I've found the perfect time. Every time, usually I'm interrupted," He shook his head. "What am I saying? I only tried once. Once and that's it, I didn't try. I gave up already...But now, I think I should try again," He stood up. "Sakura...wo ai ne (AN: I love you in Chinese)." 

Sakura gasped and her eyes widened. She didn't know what to say, what to do, so she stood up and looked at him. They were both silent and they looked at each other. Both of them, Sakura and Syaoran, were clearly in love with each other. So in the playful wind, and the moon so full of moonlight, he bent down and placed his lips on hers.

When they broke away slowly, Sakura looked at him, her eyes so misty. Then she reverted her eyes to the ground. "I..." She started. 

Suddenly, a loud cry could be heard. Both of them turned their gazes towards the person who suddenly cried out—Ai-Yung. She fell on her knees. "All this time, all this time! All this time I've been trying to win your love, Xiaolang! And now I get betrayed by my best friend, betrayed! Argh!! You bitch!!" She yelled as she ran up to Sakura and slapped her across the face. 

Sakura lost her balance and fell down, holding her cheek. "Ai-Yung...," She whispered while tears formed in her eyes. "I didn't do anything..." She whispered while her voice started to shake. 

"Yes you did, you took him away! I can't believe you, you're such a bitch!" Ai-Yung screamed. 

"Ai-Yung—!!!" Syaoran screamed. 

"Syaoran, stop!" Sakura yelled as she slowly stood up, holding her cheek. The tear already strolled down it and her face still faced the ground. "I took it away...Just like I take everyone's away..." She ran away, leaving the stream of tears behind. 

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled as he ran after her. 

Ai-Yung just stood there, trembling. "S...Sakura...."   
  


**

Sakura ran to a cliff which was located on the northern side of the park. She stopped in her tracks and looked down at the long drop. She was still crying and so she collapsed on her knees. 

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled as he ran to her. "Sakura, are you okay!?" 

She sniffled several times and couldn't keep her voice from shaking. "I can't..." She whispered. 

"You can't what?" 

"I can't love you..." She whispered as her tears fell on the very rock on which she stood. 

Syaoran walked back in shock. "But why!?" 

"I'll just take yours away too...Your happiness...That's my only sole purpose in life. It's to bring death and grief to others," She cried even harder and stood up as she faced him. "You can never get too close to s...someone o-otherwise, they'll go away f-from you. Everything...Everything I h...hold dear...will be taken away from me...because I've become too attached to it," She looked up and he could now see her eyes. "Well, no more! No more!" She screamed as she ran to the edge of the cliff. 

"Sakura, wait! Don't do it!!" Syaoran screamed as he ran to her. 

"If I jump I'll end it all...All my s-suffering..." She whispered. The wind swept against her and she looked down. 

"I won't let you do that!" He exclaimed while he grabbed her shoulders. "No, I won't let you! I won't! You don't understand, Sakura! I love you, I really do! I loved you ever since before Ai-Yung, before I got with her. You see?! I can never let you go, I can't, now stop feeling sorry for yourself!!" He screamed. 

Sakura's eyes widened and she turned back to him, his hands still on her shoulders. She turned her head back at the drop, then suddenly held her head. "My head...aah..." She moaned as she fell on her knees. 

"Sakura, what's wrong?!" 

_"My memories...,"_ She thought. "...Are all...—" She fainted. 

"Sakura!? Sakura!!!!" Syaoran screamed. "SAKURA!!!" 

---  
  


A: Sorry for the cliff-hanger, but I gotta go to sleep soon...*yawn* What time is it anyway?

Kiyone: Midnight. 

A: Eek, I'm really tired... 

Kero: Since A-chan's tired, I'll give the preview of the next chapter, **Memories Faded.**

_preview from the next chapter: _

As she slowly stirred, her eyes opened and she immediately got up from her bed. "Sakura, are you okay?!" Syaoran asked. 

"...Sa...kura?" Sakura whispered. "...W...Who are you?" 

**

A : Arigatou, Kero-chan. *yawn* Here's the next question! **What is Sakura's best recipe? **

Kiyone: Please leave a review and your answer! Chapter 12 will be up soon!!  



	12. Memories Faded

A : Hi, guys! I wanna say thanks to all those who reviewed, I feel so loved..! ^/^ Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh! And thanks to **Mae Anne** and **Desiree **(hehe...and I already spoiled the ending for them too, ^.^()), my friends from school! _Salamat_!

Kero: Last chapter's question was **What's Sakura's best recipe?** And the answer is **pancakes (hotcakes)**! Oh, how I'd love to have one now!

Kiyone: Hee-hee, here's the list of people who answered right.

**Little Blossom  
Cutie Blossom** - *gasp* You're the author of Don't Be Scared, ne? Oh, I love that fic, I love that fic! I love it so much, that I even forgot to put it in my favorites (Kiyone: Told ya she'd forget). I like it when authors who write really well review my stories, it's such an honor!  
**lilyflower  
Kamika Farinas  
sillysac  
Wind Goddess  
lily evans918  
Silver Star  
Animefreak242  
Final Fantasy Princess  
Hiymako  
iii_sis  
Diane  
FaNTaSy  
shazaoblossom  
Rosetta  
Sakura Kinomoto  
Mei-fong  
Syakura  
SweetAznPnai4eva  
rini124  
Kawaii~Chan  
Anna  
Joyce  
Mandie  
~*Syaoran & Sakura's Angel*~  
Saturn's Fallen Angel  
~Kero~Chan~*~** - Wow, such comments! I've never really received a lot of reviews for just one chapter! You make me so happy, Kero-chan! Oh yeah, and I also read your review in my other story, The True Meaning of Destiny, thanks for the reviewing that twice as well! Well, I got my Card Captor Sakura movie for $30, not $15...'Coz I bought the subtitled version, only available on DVD! Eek..  
**K7o7 of BaCa Productionz** - Arigatou gozaimasu! I like it when people review me on every chapter, and I'm glad that Syakura recommended it to you too. Thanks for reading my stories! ^_^  
**Hakusei**

Kero: Sakura is here today!

Sakura: Konnichiwa, minna-san!

A : Sakura will be staying with us for a couple for chapters. To those who knew what the answer was, most of you stated how you wanted to try' these pancakes!

Sakura: So, here! Kero-chan, give them out!

Kero: *whips out basket full of pancakes* Here ya goooo! *starts skipping*

Kiyone: I ought to tell him that skipping just doesn't suit him.

Sakura: But he's so kawaii when he skips!

A: *sweatdrop*

Kiyone: *sigh* Only Sakura-san likes the cutest things, ne?

A: Well, you know how she is.

Sakura: Kero-chan, I have purin!

Kero: YATTA!

A: Heh-heh, alright, so please read on. R&R, okay? Arigatou gozaimasu!

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters, except for Ai-Yung and Kori. Only use them (Ai-Yung and Kori) with my permission (although I wouldn't know why you would even want to.). Fly Me To the Moon' doesn't belong to me either.

* * *

**_A Winged Angel  
_Chapter XI ~ Memories Faded  
**_by, azngurL_

In the midst of a dark room were several people around a bed. All full of trepidation, anxiety, fright, and confusion, it was hard to tell that Sakura Kinomoto will ever wake up. But in a couple of days or so, as she slowly stirred, her eyes opened and she immediately got up from her bed.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Syaoran asked.

"...Sa...kura?" Sakura whispered as she held her head. "...W...Who are you?"

"W-What?" Syaoran shrieked. "What do you mean, who am I?', I'm Syaoran!"

Sakura looked at her lap and grip the blankets on her. "I don't know what you're talking about, mister," She said, rather calmly. "Can you please tell me where am I and who you people are?"

Yelan backed away, and so did the Li sisters, plus Meiling, Tomoyo, and Eriol. "W...What's wrong with Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't know!" Syaoran exclaimed as he shook his head. "Sakura, don't you know who I am? Who YOU are?"

"Who I am...? I don't recall who I am...You call me this...'Sakura', but I don't think it is the right name for me." Sakura said.

"What...?" Syaoran asked while backing away. He turned to his mother. "What's wrong with her, Mother!"

"Calm down, Xiaolang, I'm at a lost like you are," Yelan said while kneeling next to Sakura. "Sakura, do you really not know who you are? You're Sakura Kinomoto, a girl from Japan. Your...Your family died and sent you over to live here instead, don't you remember?" She asked.

"I don't recall having a family that died...My family is very much alive." Sakura said.

"Could it be...amnesia?" Fuutie asked.

"Meimei has amnesia!" Fanren shrieked.

"But why would she have amnesia, it's seems to abnormal for someone to just faint and have amnesia!" Meiling exclaimed.

"It may seem possible though..." Eriol said.

"What are you talking about, Eriol?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol walked over to Sakura and knelt down beside her too. "Sakura—Or whoever you may be...Can you tell me about yourself?" He asked.

Sakura remained silent and looked at the people surrounding her. "Why would you want to know?" She asked.

"We're just curious. We like new people." Eriol said with a smile.

_"I hope Eriol knows what he's doing..."_ Syaoran thought while watching him.

Sakura smiled faintly. "I don't know my name, but.. . I know that I have a family, who didn't die. They're very much alive, but I don't know where they are."

"You don't know where they are? Did they abandon you?" Eriol asked.

"Abandon me? Of course not! They love me a lot . . . I just...don't get why they left me here by myself." Sakura replied.

Everyone became silent. "It seems like Sakura's heart isn't at peace...She's still suffering..." Yelan thought as she went by Sakura again. She smiled and said, "My name is Li Yelan. I know your family...They called you Sakura. It means cherry blossom in Japanese."

"Sa...kura?" Sakura asked. "Sakura...Kirei (Pretty)..." She said in her native tongue.

"At least she still remembers her native language." Meiling remarked.

Syaoran ignored the comment and went beside Sakura. "Sakura, don't you remember anything? You and I were on top of a cliff and then you fainted." He said while holding her arms.

Sakura blushed at his touch. "What are you...saying?" She said while turning her gaze over to the window. "I don't recall anything..."

"Maybe she just needs some more rest," Yelan said while nudging her to go into bed. "It's been a long day. Come on now, everybody out," She said while watching them go out, a few looking back at her. "Oyasumi (Good night), Sakura, may you feel better." She said while leaving.

Sakura turned in her bed and hugged herself under the blankets. "...That guy..." She whispered.

As the rest got out, Yelan followed and closed the door behind her. She let out a heavy sigh and then looked up at Syaoran, Meiling, Tomoyo, Eriol, Fanren, Siefen, Fuutie, and Feimei. "She indeed has amnesia, everyone."

Every one of them gasped in shock and surprise.

"Will she ever regained her memories, Mother?" Feimei asked.

"Probably...Probably not, there's a possibility that she will never remember. But, it's a case of not _wanting_ to remember." Yelan said.

"So what you're saying is...that Sakura-chan doesn't want to remember anything and so pushed it all back at the corner of her mind?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes, Tomoyo. Sakura has been through a lot of hardships throughout her life so far. It must be hard to even think about it. What you told me that happened in the park, Xiaolang, might've added to the tension which has been increasing since her family died." Yelan said.

Syaoran looked down at the floor, staring at it with such disbelief.

"This kind of amnesia isn't common, I found an old book about it in our library about it. It is best if we just keep her heart at peace and her mind at rest. We shouldn't remind her of it, but if you want her to remember some fragment of the past, then make sure you make her feel comfortable. I don't want her to suffer anymore, okay?" Yelan asked.

All of them nodded. "Xiaolang, it isn't your fault, remember that. She just needs time to relax and be with her friends. It is her decision to remember her memories. But...it seems like Sakura wants to lead her life the way it used to be, that is why she said that her family is alive."

**_ Sakura's POV_**

All those people ... All those people claim they know me, but I don't even know who they are. It's so hard to be left alone by yourself, and still today, I don't know why my family left me alone...Probably to make them happier, but at least they are alive somewhere and doing well.

And that guy...Syaoran...there's something about him. Something that makes me attached to him. . . But what? I don't know who he is! . . . I need help, but there's no one who can help me.

_. . . No one. . ._

_Nobody could help me . . . _

_ Did my family really die? . . . No, that's a lie, they never died!_

But then why did they abandon me . . . ? So that I can be unhappy . . .? A family is not supposed to do that to you...right? I keep having these fragments of life going around in my head, but I can't seem to put it all together...

**_Normal POV_**

Suddenly, they heard a loud cry coming from Sakura's room, and all of them rushed in to see what was the matter. Syaoran ran in there, fast, and confronted Sakura. "What's wrong? Are you okay!" He asked.

Sakura holding her head and closing her eyes tight. It was as if she was in pain and she screamed loudly. "Do I have a dream . . .?" She asked softly.

"A dream...? Of course you have a dream, Sakura, you told me so yourself a long while ago..." Syaoran whispered.

"What is my dream...?" She asked, the tears rolling down her face.

Syaoran eyes narrowed and the rest kept watching. "You never told me what your dream was, Sakura..." He replied.

She removed her hands from her head slowly and shakily, then placed them on her face. "My dream is lost...I have no dream anymore..."

"No, that's not true!" Syaoran exclaimed. "You have a dream, Sakura, you have your goal in life, all you have to do is try and remember it!"

"I'm t...trying to but...I...I can't remember anything...Anything..." Sakura whispered as she removed her hands from her face, trying to remember the fragments of life swirling around her mind.

**_[Flashback]_**

_ "You're living with another family?" Tomoyo asked. _

_ "...Yeah," Sakura replied. "They all died, so I'm stuck here cause my father told me to come here."_

_ All of them remained silent, but Syaoran broke the silence. "I'm sorry." He said. _

_ Sakura looked at him. A boy with messy brown hair and brown eyes...A first to admit to her that he was sorry'. She giggled. _

_ "W-what?" Syaoran asked. _

_ "...You're the first to ever say that to me, Mr. Syaoran." Sakura said_

_Sakura quickly leaped backed. "Come on," She said while grabbing his arm. "I wanna talk to you," And she pulled his arm towards the dance floor. "Come on!" _

_"Sakura, what are you doing...? I can't dance! I thought you wanted to talk!" Syaoran exclaimed._

_"Talk AND dance!" Sakura exclaimed with a smile on her face, and she pulled him into the dance floor with such force that he was pulled against her body, and she held his hand. "You okay?" She asked. _

_Syaoran couldn't talk, he stumbled upon his words and his face was red. "S-Sakura...I can't dance."_

**_[End of Flashback]_**** ¤¤  
**

"Fragments of life...swirling around my head...," Sakura mumbled as she gripped the blanket around her. "Fragments . . . of lost m...memories?" She asked herself.

"...Do you remember something?" Syaoran asked.

"...Parties, dances. . . school...," She shook her head. "This doesn't make any sense!" She exclaimed.

"Try and remember, Sakura!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Xiaolang, that's enough!" Yelan yelled as she walked over to her son. She put her hand on his shoulder, and she felt him trembling, trembling with anxiety and fear. "Xiaolang...," She whispered as she backed away from him. She closed her eyes and said, "My son..."

It was clear to everyone now that he was crying, but he didn't want to show anybody his weak side..."Please leave me alone..." Syaoran whispered.

Yelan looked at all of them and nodded. They all exited, leaving just the couple there.

"...Mister, why are you crying?" Sakura asked. "Because I can't remember something...?"

"Because you've forgotten every new and happy moment of your life with me..." He replied, his voice shaking. Syaoran was staring at the floor and didn't want Sakura to exactly see.

"...I couldn't have forgotten on purpose..." Said Sakura.

"But you don't want to remember anything..." Said he.

Both of them remained silent, and Sakura didn't feel comfortable anymore. But she still had that high spirit who couldn't stand it when people were depressed, so she tried her best to cheer him up. "I'll try and remember something..." She whispered as she got out of her bed and sat next to Syaoran.

Syaoran slowly looked towards her. "To you, I'm a complete stranger, why do you even bother trying to cheer me up...?"

She shook her head. "I don't know, but something inside of me tells me I should ...I'm attached to you, that's why. I've only met you, but I think we can become great friends, Mr. Syaoran..."

_"Only met me...,"_ Syaoran thought as he discreetly wiped away his tears. Then he sighed, "Tell me what you know..."

Something sparkling caught Sakura's eyes as she looked down at her chest. A dangling piece of blue crystal, and so she held it and observed it. "Sapphire..." She said.

Syaoran looked at her as she looked at the sapphire crystal. "Yeah...I gave that to you," He said. "Do you remember the special story about it?"

"Special story?" She asked.

"Yeah. I found that in the ocean when we went to the beach together with Eriol, Meiling, and Tomoyo. It's supposed to make the person you gave it to remember the person who gave it to you...It's like a jewel of remembrance..." He replied.

"A jewel of remembrance, huh...?" She asked as she grabbed the chain. She started to play with it and observed it again. The sapphire crystal she got was sparkling in her palm, it's dagger-like point made it even look more special.

"...Your friend, Yukito, also mentioned that when you give a sapphire to someone, it also means that he or she will always be with you...Wherever you may go." He said.

Sakura kept on looking on it shiny sparkles and looked up at him. "...Really?" She asked.

Syaoran nodded his head. "Really."

They both became silent and Sakura started to stare at the ceiling with the ornate decorations. "I remember...," She closed her eyes. "...A song...? Something about flying..." She whispered.

"Our song..." He whispered.

"...Our song?"

"You and I made that song, our song..."

"...What's that song called?"

"...'Fly Me To the Moon'..."

"Oh...Can you sing it for me?"

"I can't sing..."

"But I want to know how it sounds like."

"But I can't sing."

"Who cares, maybe I can remember...this song..."

_ "...Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars..." _

**_ A Week Later . . ._****_  
_**

"We're going to the China Garden today, right?" Tomoyo asked as she picked up a picnic basket.

"Yeah, Syaoran said he wanted to go there." Eriol replied.

"I think it has something to do with Sakura's memory." Meiling said.

Tomoyo sighed, "...Poor Sakura-chan...It's been a week, and she still hasn't remembered anything..."

Meiling noticed the depressed look on Tomoyo's face, then smiled widely. "It's okay, Tomoyo! If there's anyone who could help bring back her memory, it's Syaoran!" She exclaimed.

"Let's just hope he can really do it..." Eriol whispered.

"Don't be so blunt, Eriol. Syaoran really loves Sakura a lot, maybe something can happen..." Meiling said.

"We're ready!" Yelled Sakura as she ran down the stairs. "Sorry for keeping you waiting," She said as she watched Syaoran walk down the stairs. "I can't wait to go!"

They all smiled.

"Well, let's go, not a moment to waste!" Meiling exclaimed.

As they all got to the China Garden, the park where Sakura had lost her memory, they settled down and began eating lunch. "Yum! Delicious!" Sakura exclaimed as she turned to Tomoyo. "Daidouji-san, this is great lunch!" She exclaimed.

Tomoyo giggled, "Oh, Sakura-chan, please call me Tomoyo, you used to anyway...Kedo, arigatou gozaimasu (But, thank you very much.)." She said.

Since Sakura lost her memory, she had a tendency to speak Japanese very often.

"Sakura, when we're done with lunch, we're gonna go and around and such. They say that there's magical fountain somewhere here, but no one's found it yet. Are you up for it?" Eriol asked.

She smiled. "Honto desu ka? (Really?)" She asked.

Eriol sweatdropped. "Honto ne...(Really)." He replied in Japanese.

"Wai, I'm so happy!" She exclaimed.

"Eriol, I didn't know you spoke Japanese." Tomoyo said.

"Well I didn't, but being around you and your mom for so long, I kinda got some idea of the language." Eriol said back to her.

All of them except Sakura laughed, and they resumed their lunches. During the middle of their lunch, Sakura had finished and so she stood up. "I'm going to go out for a while." She said while walking.

Syaoran stood up. "You can't go by yourself." He said.

From the corner of her eye she said, "Why not? I'm a big girl, I could take care of myself." She said while walking out of the picnic area.

"I'll go with you." Syaoran said.

"I wanna go alone." She said as she started to walk some more, leaving them behind.

"S-Sakura!" He yelled as he was about to run towards her.

"Syaoran, stop. Leave her alone for a while." Meiling said.

Syaoran just stood there, angry. Angry at the world, but Meiling was right, maybe she ought to be alone for a while...

-

A : Okay, guys, chapter 11 is done! Please leave a review! Here's the preview for the next chapter, **Suki Dai Yo (I Love You)**

_preview from the next chapter: _

"I remember...I remember, Syaoran." Sakura whispered.

Syaoran smiled widely. "You remember...?" Syaoran asked.

"Everything."

Overjoyed and filled with happiness, he threw his arms around her. "Thank God...Thank God..." He repeated.

Kiyone: Please review, okay? A-chan will really appreciate it.

A: Arigatou. Here's the next question, **Who are Sonomi & Nadeshiko's, plus Sakura, Tomoyo, and Touya's grandfather/great-grandfather?** (This is for those who know the manga really well ^_~)

Sakura: Eek, that's a really hard question.

A: Well, _Cardcaptor Sakura_ originated from the manga after all, you know.

Sakura: True, true. Tomoyo-chan and I are basically related! Hee-hee!

A: Leave your answer in your review! Bai-bai!


	13. Suki Daiyo I Love You, Part One

Author's Notes: Hey, guys! Here I am with chapter thirteen! Thanks for the reviews! Oh yea, I forgot to mention. Some of few asked how you pronounced Ai-Yung's' name. Well think of it this way,

** Ai'** - is the Japanese word, Love', but since the Chinese and Japanese language somewhat correlate with each other, it's common in both languages. If you're confused, think of it as rhyming pie' with ai'. The ie' is the ai'.

** Yung'** - Yung is pronounced like saying, Young'.

A : Alrighty then! The question of the last chapter was **Who are Sonomi & Nadeshiko's, plus Sakura, Tomoyo, and Touya's grandfather/great-grandfather?**

Sakura: I told you that was a really hard question.

Kiyone: But at least a lot of people know him.

Kero: Un! The answer is **Amamiya Masaki**! Or as Sakura loves to call him, the old guy'!

Kiyone: Here's da list!

**Final Fantasy Princess  
Seiki  
Ongaku  
Syakura** - Aaw! That doesn't matter if you don't review that much! You review mostly every chapter, and that's really enough to keep me happy, I mean it! Oh, and I can't believe you're pinay too, I became happy! _Salamat, Syakura, para sa review mo! _(Thanks, Syakura, for your review!)  
**Chezzie-Chan  
Little Blossom  
Cutie Blossom  
cherry li  
Kamika Farinas  
~*AnGeL*~  
CoLdBLue  
Anna  
rini124  
FaNTaSY  
SakuraStarlight  
Chiharu Li - **Hi! Um . . . I think I know the story you're talking about. I saw it once before when I was trying to find something to read, but I didn't read it. I don't know the title, sorry. . . **  
Sweet Anime Fan  
K7o7 of BaCa Productionz**

A : And for those who took time in asking me questions, turning Kero-chan into toys. . . , and **flaming** me.

**Mei-fong,** Hi, Mei-chan! I read your review about where to get Cardcaptor Sakura episodes/movies. I have a lot of sources, but it kinda depends where you live and all. But, there's always . . .*drumroll*, the **internet**! My brother actually got my CCS Movie 2 off the internet by Ebay or something. They always have them there, but you gotta be sharp, coz a lot of people always buy Movie 2 really fast before you know it! And if you live near a Chinatown or some other oriental area, there's always bound to be an anime store to look in. Otherwise, you might as well look in those video stores at the malls, but those DVDs/VHS costs a lot of money!

**Shimi-mouse,** What's up, Shimi-chan! I can't believe you turned our precious little Kero-chan into a toy for the mouse! Hehe, but I gotta admit, that was really, really, smart of you!!

Kero: Smart? It hurt like hell!

A : Shut up, Kero-chan, she'll hear you. But at least the mouse had fun. Isn't that right, mouse?

Mouse: Yeah, I never knew that Kero as a real toy would be so much fun!

Kero: A-chaaaaaaaan!

A : Alright, alright, gomen. Shimi-chan, and the mouse, please always R&R okay?

**Anonymous**, Hey, I don't really appreciate flaming. And I think if people don't like my fanfic, they shouldn't even bother with it. So what if I put the Mononoke Hime theme in there? And what if it's in English? That's the only version of Mononoke Hime I watched, and believe me, that it was a good version too. I'm really against English dubbing, but this was an exception. But who really cares about what song I put here anyway?

**

A : Well, since that's taken care of.. . .On to the story! Thanks for the reviews, once again. I'm in a depressive mood right now because of reasons, but when I saw the reviews, I became happy! And I'm still saying, _ salamat'_ to **Mae Anne** and **Desiree** too! Hehe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters, CLAMP does. I only own Ai-Yung, Tian, Kori.

**_A Winged Angel  
_Chapter Thirteen ~ Suki Dai Yo (I Love You), Part One  
**_by, azngurL_

As Sakura walked up to a hill, a hill was a tree on the edge, she sat down next to it. The view was beautiful and it overlooked the city. She sat down, and the sun glistened upon her, while the wind blew against her hair. As she pulled her hair back because of the playful wind, she looked down at the city, feeling some sort of awkwardness.

"What am I feeling...?" Sakura asked as she starting the twirl a piece of grass on her finger. _"I know I've been to this place before...with someone. This place...so familiar,"_ She thought as she closed her eyes. _"What is it with that Syaoran guy...? He seems like an older brother, so overprotective...So sweet...,"_ She opened her eyes and looked at her lap as she blushed. _"I feel like...I really love him a lot, but...I don't know how he can love me..."_

She stood up and started to walk to a bench, and she sat down on it. From the bench she looked around and saw a lot of people, couples to be exact.

**_Sakura's Point of View_**

What am I looking for exactly? For lost pieces of memories that I have forgotten...? But why...? So that Li Syaoran guy can be happy? I don't get it really...I just don't.

It feels like...There's another person to me, another person with a whole different life. Maybe that's the real me, the real Sakura. Maybe, that's who I'm destined to be, and not this person whom no one knows. I don't know if my family is still alive or where they are, I don't know my life as a girl, my childhood...

Why don't I know...? Did I really lose my memories...? Does this other person' only know...? This other person...Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura, a girl who came from Japan. A girl who I don't recognize in my mind. I don't know what to do, but I want to remember something. I want to, I want to! I want to, but I can't, I don't know how.

Who can help me now? I need someone to help me...To help me remember **if I really did love Syaoran**. I feel so attached, so driven, so motivated by him. He's so loving and caring for me, that I keep falling in that deeper pool of love every time he touches my arm or holds me. Maybe the real Sakura really did love him...Did she?

**_Normal_**

Sakura got up and shook her head. _"I can't love him. . . ne? . . . Or maybe I can . . .My heart will let me love him . . .until the day I die."_ She thought as she walked away. As she saw an opening in the forest nearby, she walked in. A lot of trees passed by her, and she kept looking around.

So lost in thought, she kept on walking, until she felt like she was about to fall. She looked down and screamed very loudly as she fell backwards. "A cliff...?" She asked. "What's a cliff doing here? Such an abnormal spot for a cliff...But this place feels so familiar too," She said as she sat down in a comfortable position.

She closed her eyes once more, remembering something.

_[Flashback]_

_"I can't..." She whispered._

_"You can't what?"_

_"I can't love you..." She whispered as her tears fell on the very rock on which she stood._

_Syaoran walked back in shock. "But why!?"_

_"I'll just take yours away too...Your happiness...That's my only sole purpose in life. It's to bring death and grief to others," She cried even harder and stood up as she faced him. "You can never get too close to s...someone o-otherwise, they'll go away f-from you. Everything...Everything I h...hold dear...will be taken away from me...because I've become too attached to it," She looked up and he could now see her eyes. "Well, no more! No more!" She screamed as she ran to the edge of the cliff._

_[End of Flashback]_

She started to look up in the sky. "Did Syaoran really love me...?" She asked herself. "Is that why he's so overprotective of me...?" She looked down and giggled. "I guess....What a guy...I want to remember. I want to remember! Please! Let me remember!!" She cried. She closed her eyes and began to hum a tune, and it was the song...**Their Song**.

Meanwhile...

"I hope Sakura is okay..." Syaoran said while lying on the grass.

"You worry about her too much, man." Eriol said while lying on the grass as well.

"Well I can't help it." Syaoran said.

"Heh-heh, you really love her that much, huh, Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked while cleaning up the food.

Syaoran blushed. "I guess...But even she can't remember that I love her..."

"Don't worry so much, Syaoran. She'll come around eventually," Meiling said while helping Tomoyo. "And you know why? Because you're Li Syaoran, son of Li Yelan, you can do anything!"

Syaoran stood up. "Thanks, Meiling."

"Huh...?" Tomoyo asked as she just finished folding the blanket.

"What is it, Tomoyo?" Eriol asked.

"...Don't you hear singing?" Tomoyo asked. "And this person has a nice voice too."

All of them became silent and they listened in.

_"...In other words, hold my hand...In other words...darling, kiss me..."_ The singer went.

Syaoran stood up and looked all around. "That's our song...Sakura...?" He ran out and followed the song, leaving the others in confusion. He followed it to the cliff, the very place Sakura lost her memory, and saw Sakura standing on the edge, singing.

_"In other words...please be true! In other words...I—"_ She immediately turned around slowly as she faced the person whom she knew just came.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Syaoran asked as he walked up to her.

She smiled. "I remember...I remember, Syaoran." She whispered.

Syaoran smiled widely. "You remember...?" He asked.

"Everything."

Overjoyed and filled with happiness, he threw his arms around her. "Thank God...Thank God..." He repeated.

Sakura giggled and she leaned onto him. "Thank you for helping me remember...Syaoran...," She whispered against his chest. "But I'm sorry too."

They broke away. "Why are you sorry?" He asked.

Sakura sighed and looked at the ground. "For rejecting you and making you worry so much..." She answered.

"Rejected ...me?" He asked. "You mean...when I told you that night?"

She nodded her head slowly. "I don't know what I should do though." She replied.

Syaoran remained silent and cocked his head. "Doesn't matter. As long as you can remember all the memories that you and I share together."

Sakura smiled. "You are really fond of our memories together, aren't you?" She asked.

"Of course ! I would never forget any of them." He said.

"Even those that are painful to remember, Syaoran?" She asked.

"Even those that are painful, Sakura." He answered.

Sakura turned her gaze back at the scenario in which the area they were in portrayed. "It's so beautiful here...," She whispered, still looking. "...Syaoran, like I said before...I'm sorry. Sorry for not giving you a proper answer. You were right, I shouldn't be wallowing in self-pity, that would only cause me more suffering. And...I never had no idea that you had feelings for me," She became silent, then began again. "One night I ... I also told you how I felt about you, but now...I don't know what decision is the right one for me. I don't know if I should love you or not." She said.

He stepped forward. "...It wouldn't matter..." He said.

"...Of course it does...You want someone to share your...'fantasy', right?" She turned back to look at him. "Maybe I can give you an answer later—a definite answer." She said.

"When can that be...?" He asked.

"I don't know...I want to tell you but...—"

"I know. Let's run away together. Just you and me. You can tell me everything once we're away from everyone."

"Run away...?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"But I wasn't going to—"

"C'mon, Sakura!" He grabbed her hand and began running out of the park.

"S-Syaoran, what are you doing?! We can't run away just like that!!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah we can!" He exclaimed.

"But we'll get in trouble!" She exclaimed.

"So let the blame on me, Sakura! This will be fun!"

"Fun for you maybe!" She screamed, still running.

They kept running until they got to the Li residence. Syaoran stopped running and turned back to Sakura to say, "Stay here." He ran inside house.

Sakura stayed there for about ten minutes, until he saw the car pull out from the driveway with Wei driving it. "Hoe..?" She whispered.

Syaoran came out of the house and Wei came out of the car. Wei tossed him the keys, and said, "Have a pleasant trip you two." And walked back in.

"Hoe...?" She asked him.

"Heh-heh. I told Wei that you and I are going to buy something that we forgot." He said.

Sakura went in akimbo. "Honestly, Syaoran, you can be really immature." She said.

"Don't you want to, Sakura?" He asked.

Sakura remained silent and started to blush as she turned her gaze to the floor. "Um..."

"Ha! So, you wanna run away for a while too! It'll only be for a couple of days or so, Sakura. It'll be fun, trust me." He took her hand and walked over to the right side of the car and opened the door for her. She looked at him and hesitantly got in. He closed the door and went to the driver's seat.

He started the ignition and soon, drove away...

"I wonder where Sakura and Syaoran went, it's been a half and hour." Meiling said.

"Yeah, they have been gone for awhile." Tomoyo said.

Eriol sighed. "If I'd known better, they probably ditched us, girls," He said while walking. "Let's go, we're just wasting our time here."

Tomoyo and Meiling followed him, and they began walking out of the park. As they got to the entrance, a metallic-blue car suddenly stopped in front of them, and the window rolled down.

"Sakura-chan, what are you...?" Tomoyo started.

"Tomoyo-chan, you wouldn't believe me if I told you, but.... Don'." She mumbled.

"What the hell did you just say, Sakura?" Meiling asked.

Sakura blushed, but turned to them and screamed, "I GOT MY MEMORY BACK, AND NOW SYAORAN AND I ARE GOING AWAY FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS," She coughed, then turned back at them and smiled. "'Bye, everyone!!" She yelled as they drove away.

They all stared at the car that just passed by them, and all sweatdropped.

"Guys, what did I just hear again?" Eriol asked.

"Sakura-chan got her memory back?" Tomoyo asked.

"And she and Syaoran are going away for a couple of days?" Meiling asked.

A long, dead silence suddenly occurred between the three of them, but then at the same time they all yelled, "WHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTT?!"

"Do you think it was right to just say that to them and leave, Syaoran?" Sakura asked while leaning back on her chair.

"Yeah. Did you see their faces? Man, that was hilarious!" Syaoran laughed.

Sakura laughed as well and started to stare out the window. "You know, I would never expect you. You of all people to be running away' with a girl." She said.

"Well, I'm not always the serious type, Sakura." He said.

"Yeah I know. But I just thought that. I'd really never expect you to take me away somewhere that I don't even know we're going to."

Syaoran blushed and cleared his throat. "Yeah well..."

Sakura giggled. "I'm actually glad...that we'll get to spend some time together," She confessed. "It would be nice, we don't get to do this that much."

"You're glad?" He asked.

"Of course! I would be yelling and telling you to take me back home now wouldn't I?" She paused for a moment, then said, "Speaking of which, where are we going?"

"Some hotel several miles away. We gotta take the ferry in order to get there though." He answered.

"The ferry? You mean it's on the other side?" She asked.

"Yeah. My family actually owns that hotel." He replied.

"Oh. But wouldn't your mother suspect that we're even there?" She asked.

"That's the last hotel she checks and even thinks about, we'll be find. Don't worry, okay?" He asked.

"Okay." She said while turning her head back to the window.

Two hours passed, and Sakura was sleeping. She was actually leaning on Syaoran's shoulder, and she slept so silently.

Syaoran looked at her, smiled, then turned back. _"I'm glad too, that we're spending time alone together, Sakura..."_

"Sakura...! Sakura...! We're here, wake up!" Syaoran whispered to her as he nudged her.

Sakura moaned as she woke up and rubbed her eyes. "We're here...already?" She asked, sleepily.

"Yeah, now get up, sleepy-head." He said while holding her hand, and helping her up.

She yawned, "Okay," She got up and began walking to the dock. She turned back to see that Syaoran was talking to one of the people in charge. He bowed, then left and rejoined Sakura. "What were you saying to him?"

"To take care of my car, and park it somewhere where it can't be seen." Syaoran replied.

"Oh I see," She said while walking up to the boat. Syaoran followed, and as soon as they docked it, they sat down. "Syaoran, how are we going to change...? We didn't bring clothes."

"'So k. My family owns this hotel like it's a secondary house. My sisters probably has something over there."

"Okay...," She turned to the view of the scenario. Such a beautiful view it was. As they departed Hong Kong Island, she stuck her head out for a brief moment and saw the other side. "Beautiful...!" She exclaimed to herself as she sat back down. "I didn't really see much of this other side when I came to Hong Kong."

"Well, now you will."

They got to the other side, and went straight for the hotel. Such an elegant and fancy hotel it was. Syaoran made his way to the counter, and Sakura slowly followed.

"Yes, may I help you, mister?" The lady behind the counter asked.

"Lia, it's me, Xiaolang!" Syaoran exclaimed.

Lia gasped and rose from her seat. "O-Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Li, I'm sorry!" She stammered as she bowed.

"Lia, don't get so tense now. Can my friend and I get my room for about two days?" He asked.

"Your friend...?" Lia asked as she tilted her head to see. She saw Sakura, an absolute beauty to her. "She's really pretty! Is she your girlfriend, Mr. Li?" She asked.

Syaoran turned bright red and shook his head furiously. "U-uh, um...n-no." He stammered.

Sakura went up and grabbed his arm. "Why can't you be fun, Syaoran? Say yes' for a change." She said.

Lia laughed. "So cute, you guys are so cute! Your mother knows about this, Mr. Li?" She asked.

"Um...Uh...Well, she does!" He lied. "She does. But if she calls, tell her to call one of my sister's rooms, cause that's where my friend's stayin'." He said.

"Hoe..?" Sakura whispered as she looked at him.

"Alright, then!" Lia said as she went to the board of keys and grabbed two. "Here's one for you and your friend. Enjoy now!" She exclaimed.

They both took the keys, and Syaoran started walking towards the elevator. As he pressed the button, it opened in half a second and they both entered. Syaoran then pressed PRIVATE' on the elevator. The restricted area.

"You're such a liar, Syaoran," Sakura said with a smile. "Am I really staying...in the same room as you are?" She asked.

"I never thought about it really," He said while turning red. "I-It d...depends, i-if y-you want t-to, I...I mean." He stammered.

"Hayaaan...If I want to? Just tell me, I'll go wherever! I do have another key, you know." She said while swinging the key ring around her finger.

Syaoran stared at the floor. "You could...You could sleep in my sister's room, Sakura."

"Okay, I guess..." Sakura said as she watched the elevator door open. She walked in and Syaoran guided her to the rooms.

"Alright. This is my room, this'll be your room. Our rooms are connected, and there's a bunch of clothes in there. We haven't used this hotel in a while, so I think my sister's clothes will fit you." He said while opening it up for her.

"Thanks, Syaoran." She said while entering it.

Syaoran watched her enter his sister's room and closed the door, going into his own.

"Hoe!!" She exclaimed as she looked at the huge suite. It had a panoramic view, and whatever she asked for was there. She walked around then found a booklet on the table next to the bed. She picked it up and perused it. "Grand...party, July 5...eight P.M...wear formal attire...everyone in the hotel is invited...," She read as her head shot up. "Hoe! That's today! I should tell Syaoran, this might be fun!" She exclaimed as she put the book back down.

As she was about to walk to the door which connected her room and his, she paused for a moment. "Maybe I shouldn't tell him yet, he looks exhausted," She said to herself as she sat down on a chair next to the huge window. "To be honest, I thought I was going to sleep in his room. . . But that's ridiculous."

Meanwhile, Syaoran was busy trying to calm himself down. _"God, I thought she was going to sleep in my room with me. And to be honest, I actually thought she was until I accidentally said to Lia to call my sister's room...Dammit,"_ He shook his head and laid on his bed. _"Oh well. . . I guess. . ."_

"Ah, kirei (pretty)!" Sakura exclaimed to herself while sifting through what it seemed like Fuutie's clothes. Numerous and numerous of different kinds of clothes were in the drawers and closets, and Sakura couldn't help herself but look at it. "Fuutie has nice taste." She said as she closed the drawer, and sat back on the chair. She sighed heavily. "I wonder what Syaoran is doing. He told me he wanted more time to ourselves, but I thought that it would be with each other.

"Maybe I thinking too much...I should just go for a walk...," She stood up and opened the door and exited. But as soon as she exited, she accidentally bumped into someone who was coming her way, and fell. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She said.

"That's okay, it's my fault, I was in a hurry." The stranger said as he helped her up.

Sakura got up and got a good luck at him. He seemed to be her age, slightly bit older. He had dark hair and green eyes like her. "It's okay." She said with a smile.

"What's your name? I haven't see you around here before? And you're coming out of the Li sister's room too." The stranger said.

Sakura slightly turned red. "Well, I'm Kinomoto Sakura from Japan, but I live in Hong Kong now with Li Yelan. It's a long story really."

"You're living with Li Yelan?! Wow! That must be so cool!" The stranger exclaimed. "My name is Wu Tian. I've known the Li's for quite a while, and I know their son too. Is he around?" Tian asked.

"Oh, yeah. He's in his room." Sakura replied as she watched Tian knock on Syaoran's door.

Syaoran opened the door widely and found both of them out there. "Sakura...? What are you doing out here?" He looked towards Tian. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Xiaolang, you didn't forget me, did you?" Tian asked.

"Tian...?" Syaoran asked.

"So you didn't forget me. That's good. How's it going?" Tian asked.

"What are you doing here, Tian?" Syaoran asked sharply.

"Hey, can't I say hi' once in a while. I haven't seen you for a while, and since when did _you_ bring pretty girls into this hotel?" Tian asked while looking at Sakura. Sakura blushed and turned her gaze to away.

Syaoran became pissed. "She's my girlfriend, Tian." He said, willingly with the evilest grin in the word.

Sakura's face burned with red. _"HOE!!"_

"WHAAT!?" Tian shrieked as he backed away. "She's your girlfriend? This pretty Japanese girl is your girlfriend?! Since when did you started dating!?"

Syaoran walked up to Sakura and put his arm around her, her face still burning with red. "Since a long time ago, what's it to you, Tian?" He asked.

Sakura sweatdropped. "Hoe..," She whispered to herself as she turned to Syaoran, giving him the I hope you know what you're doing look'.  
He nodded at her. "So, Tian, do you have a girlfriend?" He asked.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, um, um...," Tian stammered. "Dammit!!" He yelled as she stuck his fists in his pockets. He soon walked away from them and went down the elevator.

Syaoran chuckled and Sakura looked at him. "Okay, Syaoran, what was that all about?" She asked.

"Heh-heh, well, he and I have known each other for quite a while, and he always tells me that I can't get a girlfriend, cause he always does. Guess I showed him." Syaoran answered.

Sakura giggled and then noticed that he was still holding on to her. She blushed and broke away. "U-Um, Syaoran, there's a grand party tonight in the ballroom. What's that all about?" She asked.

"Oh that? It's just the anniversary of when this hotel was established. They like throwing parties for that kinda stuff. Why? Do you wanna go?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah, I thought it might've been fun." Sakura said.

"Alright, then we'll go," Syaoran said while opening his door again. "I was actually looking forward to it, especially since I'm here with you."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you."

---

A : Alright! Chapter 13, part one is done! Here's the preview for **Suki Dai Yo, Part 2 :**

_preview from the next chapter: _

They went outside to the small bridge over the river and Sakura rested her arms on the ledge. Then she hesitantly said, "Syaoran. . . I told you I loved you before. But. . . whatever happened before, it doesn't matter anymore. I love you very much, and will always love you, but what I wanna know is . . . will you love me . . .too?"

The next question is : **What was the name of the evil Card in the second movie? (It could either have two names, but its final form doesn't count.)**


	14. Suki Daiyo I Love You, Part Two

A : Hi, guys! Sorry that I didn't update in a few days, I had tons of schoolwork over the days. I'll try to update faster, k?

Kiyone: Gee, how many days has it been?

azngurL: ¬_¬ Shut up. No one cares . . . I think.

Kero: *eating takoyaki*, yup no one cares.

azngurL: Haha! Even Kero-chan is on my side!

Kiyone: That's only because you gave him the stupid takoyaki.

azngurL: I could bribe him if I wanted to.

Kiyone: Whatever. Anyway, the last question was, **What was the name of the evil Card in the second movie?** It could either had three names, people, but it doesn't include the final form, **Hope.**

Kero: The answer is **The Void/Nothing/Emptiness!** And indeed, I did look so cool in that movie.

azngurL: That movie was so kawaii! But I think I prefer the first one better . . Don't ask why, *sweatdrop*, kedo (but) ! Syaoran-kun kawaii desu wa!

Kiyone, Kero: Oh God.

azngurL: Here's the list of those who got it right, thanx for answerin', guys!

**lilcutemunchkin  
RP  
Ongaku  
Syakura  
Silver-Cherry  
Rushi33 - **Aw! Thanks for your review, it really touched me! (hehe)**  
windy*wings  
K7o7 of BaCa Productionz  
Hakusei  
SweetAznPnai4eva  
Kamika Farinas  
Final Fantasy Princess  
Chiharu Mihara  
Hiyamko  
sunshinegirl-91108  
Sailor Star Sakura  
iii_sis** - Arigatou gozaimasu for the e-mail!  
**FaNTaSy  
Little Blossom  
Rosetta  
Sapphire-chan  
Kerrywildfire  
Cutie Blossom  
KyteAura  
Mei-Fong  
rini124  
Pink Sakura Blossom  
Shino Kasumi  
Syaoran Lover**

A: And major thanks to **Kero-Chan~*~**! Thanks for the e-mails/complements, that's so thoughtful of you! But I'm sorry for not e-mailing you very quickly, I don't usually go online as much as I used to. Sure, we could stay in touch, that'd be great, and thanks a bunch! ^_^

Kiyone: You know, we're almost near the end, people.

Kero: Yeah, only about four or five more chapters to go, it's sad really.

A: Aw, guys . . . Well, on to the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Cardcaptor Sakura_, CLAMP does. The only characters I own is **Ai-Yung, Wu Tian, Tachibana Masami**. _A Winged Angel_ is **MY** story, and is not allowed to be copied or taken without permission from me.

* * *

_A Winged Angel  
_**A Cardcaptor Sakura Fanfic **( CLAMP)**  
Chapter Fourteen ~ Suki Dai Yo, Part Two  
**_by, azngurL _

The time for the grand party' came, and Sakura sifted through Fuutie's wardrobe. When she finally decided on what to wear, she picked a dark blue, short dress. It was sleeveless, perfect for the time of the month (August). _"I hope Fuutie won't get mad that I'm wearing something that's hers...I kinda wish that I could wear something of my own, this doesn't really feel right. I wonder if Syaoran even saw Fuutie wear this dress."_ Sakura thought while looking at her reflection in a mirror.

She sighed. "Oh well. Alright, Sakura, time to impress Syaoran!" She exclaimed to herself as she walked out of the door.

Syaoran, who was waiting on the other side of the door, was wearing a casual kind of suit, but it had its formal' ways. No one knew he was attending this party, and thank goodness for him that his mother or any of his relatives weren't attending this party.

"Syaoran . . . ?" Sakura asked as she stepped out. "Does it . . . look okay?"

Syaoran turned around and smiled. "It looks beautiful, Sakura," He said while offering his hand. "I never knew my sister had such nice clothes . . . that looks good on you. Let's go?" He asked.

Sakura blushed and took his hand. They both interlocked, and began walking to the elevator.

¤¤

"Ah, so nice! So elegant!" Sakura exclaimed as she came to the ballroom. The ballroom was full of laughter, music, everything. Many couples were dancing, many people of all ages were there—it was perfect. "Everything looks so nice!"

"Of course. This hotel has a speciality for doing this kind of stuff. Let's get a table," He said as he started to walk, but Sakura nudged him. "What?" He asked.

"I was thinking if we could eat out there," Sakura said while looking at the opening going outside, where are people were. "The moon's out tonight, and it's really warm. Please?" She asked.

"Sure." He said as he started to head outside with her.

As they got outside, they found a table for two and settled down. Sakura looked around the area. Everything outside was beautiful. There was a small bridge over a river a little bit far from where they were, flowers along a pathway which looked like small light bulbs lighting a path, and music was in the air. The moon was halfway full, and its radiant moonlight shimmered in the sky.

"I never knew that it could be so beautiful at night." She commented while looking at the stars sparkling in the night.

He smiled as he watched her look at everything with such awe. "Are you hungry?" He asked.

She turned his gaze to him. "Not really . . . Why, are you?" She asked.

"Not really, either." He replied.

"Let's just order dessert then . . . ," She called over a waiter and ordered themselves a large parfait. "Thanks," She said as she turned her gaze back to him. "Do you mind . . . if you and I share?" She asked.

He blushed, a dark crimson red. "N-no." He stammered.

She smiled. "You're so willing, but I could tell that you are also reluctant," She tilted her head down. "Are you always . . . that nervous around me? I can't really tell." She asked while staring at her reflection on the glass table.

"I'm not nervous . . . , Sakura. I'm not, it's just . . . You always act like . . . Like you're really in love with me." He confessed.

"Hoe?" She asked herself as she turned red. But then she smiled faintly. "I. . . I see . . .You think that, huh? I guess. . . you could put it that way." She said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'll tell you later . . . after we eat." She said as the waiter suddenly came and placed the large parfait on the table.

"Happy eating." The waiter said while bowing his head and leaving.

"Hey, it's the couple!" Tian suddenly screamed as he entered into scene. He was wearing khakis and a white polo. He also held a camera.

"A camera, Mr. Wu?" Sakura asked.

"Aw, you can just call me Tian, Sakura," Tian said while rubbing his head. "And yeah, this is my camera. Photography is my past time."

"Cool!" Sakura exclaimed.

Tian chuckled. "Yeah, and I was wondering, um, Sakura, if I could take your picture?" He asked, nervously.

"Hoe? My picture? Why?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, cause . . Um . . I just want it, that's all. Um . . It's a project that I'm working on." Tian lied.

Syaoran shot Tian a look, a dirty look. He sighed and sweatdropped, then told Sakura, "Go ahead, fill his little ego, Sakura."

"Um, okay, I guess," Sakura said while standing up. "Where do you want me?" She asked.

Tian looked around the area and noticed a grassy area. Over there, the moon's light is just perfect," Tian said while walking towards the grassy and deserted ground. Sakura followed him, while Syaoran stayed at the table. "I'll promise to show it to ya, I know where the Li family mansion is any-who," Tian said while watching her sit down.

He looked around, and made sure the moon was shining exactly on her, then found a pink and white rose flower, then gave it to her. "Hold this." He said.

Sakura held the rose closely to her and smelled its scent. As she did that, Tian found a chair and stood on top of it. He put a mirror on her lap, and got his camera ready. "Alright, Sakura. This'll be a close-up, so I want you to slightly pull your hair back with your right arm over your ear, and hold the rose up to you with your left. Don't look at me, just look at the rose, and act natural, kay?"

"Alright," Sakura slightly pulled back her hair on her right ear, and kept her hand there as she raised her left hand close to her face. She looked at it, and her eyes were sparkling.

"One . . . two . . ," Tian counted as he focused it. "Three!" He shouted as he took the picture. "Perfect, Sakura! That was good! Thank you!" Tian said as he took the mirror back. "I'll show you the picture once I get it developed." He said, winking at her.

Sakura smiled and bowed. "Thank you!" She exclaimed as she walked back to the table. Tian followed.

"So how was it?" Syaoran asked.

"I think it turned out really nice." Sakura said.

"You should've been there, man, she looked so damn pretty." Tian said, willingly.

Sakura blushed and turned her gaze away.

"Geez, you're such a player, Tian. Why don't you leave now?" Syaoran asked.

"Sheesh, you're a hard one. Just trying to be fun. But anyway, I should be going. I'm gonna come by anytime and show you this picture, okay? Bye!" Tian walked away.

Syaoran smiled. "Bye, Tian." He whispered.

Sakura giggled. "You and he are real best friends, huh?" She asked.

"Yeah, you can say that. I grew up with him," Syaoran said. "In any case, we should eat this parfait before it melts."

"Kay." Sakura said.

Then they ate the parfait.

After their small meal, they went outside to the small bridge over the river and Sakura rested her arms on the ledge. Then she hesitantly said, "Syaoran. . . I told you I loved you before. But. . . whatever happened before, it doesn't matter anymore. I love you very much, and will always love you, but what I wanna know is . . . will you love me too?"

He remained silent and watched the water flow. "You're worried . . . because of the past? Because of Ai-Yung . . . and all that has happened?" He asked.

"It's not Ai-Yung's fault. I understood how she felt that night. I mean, what everything has happened, to prevent the both of us to love each other . . . " She whispered.

He smiled faintly. "Sakura . . .You know that, I'll always love you. I'm just waiting for you to tell me what you told me before."

She looked at him. "Wo ai ni (Chinese - I love you). . ., Syaoran. Always . . . always, and forever," She whispered. "Will you . . . love me too?" She asked again.

"Of course, Sakura . . . I will always . . . love you too." He said while taking her in his arms.

They embraced, then kissed each other. A passionate kiss, with nothing holding them back. With nothing to stop them. As they broke away, Sakura started to cry, but with a smile on her face.

"Will you . . . help me with my dream . . . , Syaoran?" She asked softly.

"You know I will." He answered.

Smiling through her tears, she looked at the moon. "I wanna fly . . . I wanna fly to the moon. It may sound silly, but . . . do you think . . . it could happen? If I really wish for it . . . do you think it can?" She asked.

He smiled and put his arms around her. "I'll do whatever I can . . . to make that come true. You just gotta keep believing in it, Sakura. You know I'd do anything for you . . . "

"But . . . it's impossible, even you know that . . . It sounds kinda stupid, but I really want to." She said.

"Sakura, anything's possible. Like I said, just keeping reaching for it and believing. It'll come true . . . Don't you believe in magic?" He asked.

"Magic . . . ?" She asked.

"Yeah . . . " He replied.

"I guess I do . . . I guess magic is required to fly, huh?" She asked.

"Magic is everywhere, anything is possible. Remember that." He said as she looked at him.

Her tears fells and she held on to him. "My other dream . . . is to have a family . . . with the person I love. Do you think . . . that can happen too?" She asked, softly.

"Of course it can. Dreams. . . Fantasies . . . They can always come true. But my dream . . . I know that it'll come true soon." He said as she turned to look at him.

She leaned on his chest and he held on to her tightly. "Thank you." She whispered.

During the night, as the party ended, they both made their way back. Before they went inside their own rooms, Syaoran stopped her, and he opened his door. She looked up at him, and they kissed yet again, not breaking away. As they slowly crept to the shadows of his room, he shut the door. . .

¤¤

"Sakura . . . Sakura, wake up," Syaoran whispered to Sakura who was next to her. "We gotta leave soon, otherwise my mother will kill the both of us." He said.

Sakura groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "Already . . . ?" She asked.

"Yeah. Hurry and dress up." He said while getting out of bed.

She yawned. "Okay."

They left, got the car, and started for home. As two hours passed, they both finally reached home at last. And as they walked slowly in the entrance, Yelan and the Li sisters appeared before them.

Sakura and Syaoran froze in their places, but Syaoran stepped forward. "Mother, I can explain. Don't blame Sakura, blame me." He said.

"Xiaolang, you have one minute to explain your unexplainable behavior," Yelan said sharply. "Going away for two days, to a place we don't know, and taking Sakura with you. What kind of influence is that? I didn't teach you to be this way, Xiaolang!"

"Mother, I'm . . . I'm sorry." Syaoran apologized while looking at the ground.

"I was worried sick, and where exactly have you been anyway? I called the police, the national guard, my God!" Yelan yelled.

"We were at the hotel . . . At the other island." Syaoran said.

"You what? You were at the hotel?" Yelan asked.

"Y-Yeah. . . " Syaoran replied.

"May I . . .intrude?" Sakura asked as she stepped forward, confronting Yelan.

"Sakura, this is none of your business, I must say. Please take your place in your room." Yelan said.

"O-Oh . . .Well, even though I shouldn't speak my mind, I must say that . . . Syaoran is not entirely at fault here. Please don't yell at him. I tagged along even though I knew it wasn't right. I just . . . wanted to spend my time with the person I love the most." She said as she walked up to Yelan and bowed. Then she left to go to her room.

Everyone was speechless, except Syaoran who smiled as he watched Sakura go up the stairs.

Yelan took her gaze away from him, and said, "Xiaolang, you should've at least informed me of where you were going." She started to walk away.

"M-Mother," Syaoran stammered as he tried to get her, but the Li sisters blocked his way. "What?" He asked.  
All of them had such evil grins, and Feimei spoke, "We just wanna know if you and Meimei are back together again." She said.

"Again? We were never together before, Feimei." Syaoran said.

"Oh liar. You and her playing that little flirting game, it was so obvious. But anyway, you are, right?" Fuutie asked.

He slightly turned red. "Yeah." He answered.

They all shrieked and jumped in the air. As soon as the landed back on the ground, they all hugged him. "You are the best brother! Now we'll have a cool sister-in-law!" They all said in unison.

"E? We haven't discussed that! We're only eighteen!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"So? You're an adult now. It doesn't matter at what age you get married. You get married because of your love, not because of age. It's right to finish college first, but I'd wish you guys would get married," Siefen said with stars in her eyes. "I can just imagine it! Li Sakura! Husband of Li Xiaolang, daughter-in-law to Li Yelan, and sister-in-law to Li Siefen!"

Fanren pushed her aside. "You're not the only one getting her for a sister-in-law, Siefen. Sheesh," She confronted her brother with a smile. "What are you going to do?" She asked calmly.

"I never really thought about it . . ." Syaoran replied.

Fanren smiled. "Whatever you do will always be the right decision." She said.

"If we both finish college first . . . I'll ask her, I promise." He said.

Fanren and the rest smiled. "A wise decision, Xiaolang." They all said.

* * *

A : End of chapter thirteen! Sorry that it wasn't that long, it was actually my mistake to put it to two parts, but here's the preview for the next chapter, **Ai-Yung**. We only have a few more chapters to go! (Three more, probably)

_ preview from the next chapter, _**Ai-Yung**

"Sakura, daijoubu desu ka (Are you okay)?" Ai-Yung asked in Japanese as she came walking by.

"E? Ai-Yung, you speak Japanese?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I was taught to since I was young. But anyway, how are you doing? I haven't seen you for nine months. How's college?" Ai-Yung asked.

"It's alright . . . I get to come home instead on living in the dorm,." Sakura replied. A long silence occurred between them, but Sakura said, "Ai-Yung, why do you know Japanese?" She asked.

" . . . I'm half Japanese, half Chinese. I used to live in Shibuya, Japan, but when I heard that my cousin died, my family actually moved here. We've been living in Hong Kong for about three years now . . . I moved here when I was sixteen." Ai-Yung said.

"Your cousin died. . . ?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah . . . He committed a homicidal murder and at the same time committed suicide . . .  
because he raped a girl who didn't love him anymore."

¤¤

This chapter's question is :** What does Chiharu love to collect? (Refer back to the first few episodes)  
**


	15. Ai-Yung

A: I'm back with yet another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, guys! You guys are so cool! And thanks to um, **evan and friends**, for those reviews.

Kero: Thanks?

Kiyone: Uh..

A: Shut up, I'm only doing what's right.

Kero, Kiyone: Whatever.

A: *sigh*, Okay the last question was **What does Chiharu love to collect**, and it's **stuffed animals/plush toys**. I gave credit for those who said **teddy bears**. And yes, that is when Sakura and friends caught the **Jump Card**, the one causing mischief at Maki-san's new shop, **Twin Bells**.

Kero: Here's da list!

**kawaii blossem  
Sillysac  
Final Fantasy Princess  
Nate0130  
rini124  
Silver Star  
Strawberry Dream  
FaNTaSy  
Sweet Anime Fan  
Little Blossom  
SakuraCelestialFabienne  
Chiharu Li  
Anna  
SakuraStarlight  
Neika  
Ongaku  
Cutie Blossom  
Andrea ^-^  
cherry li  
Kalli  
Lady Sutaa  
hiymako  
Diane  
Sakura  
SweetAznPnai4eva  
Sakura chan  
Rachie-chan  
K7o7 of BaCa Prodcutionz  
Mandie  
Monica Yi  
Kamika Farinas  
Sailor Star Sakura  
~*~Melanie~*~  
Mei-Fong  
~*Cherry*~**

A: Wow! This is a long list! So many people know about Chiharu! I gave credit though for those who said teddy bears. She likes to collect those kind of Morning Glory dolls if you know what I mean, heh-heh! Oh, and I just wanna say sorry to **odango** for not including her in one of my questionnaire lists. You see, sometimes I update without checking later reviews I get, and usually don't even check until after! So I'm really sorry, and I'll make sure to put you up next time, okay?

Kero: Guys, guys! An unexpected ending is at hand here for this chapter, get your mallets and baseball bats ready to kill A-chan!

A: WHAAT?

Kiyone: Hahahahahaha!

A: Kero-chan, what an unkind thing to do!

Kero: Me? Doing an unkind thing? You're the one who's going to—

A: Ehehe. Shut up, Kero-chan, no one has to know. Please don't hit me with mallets! *runs off and hides*

Kiyone: Ookay! **Guys, read the warning ahead, just for your convenience**. This is why **A-chan rated this story PG13**, okay?

**Warning!:** Coarse language up ahead! Please excuse me for language, but it's only to make it more realistic! I warned you! This is why this story is rated **PG-13!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters, CLAMP and whomever does. The only ones I own are Ai-Yung, Kori, Tian, Zi Wang, and Yen. _A Winged Angel_ is my story, and shouldn't be taken or copied without my permission.

* * *

_A Winged Angel  
_A Card Captor Sakura Fanfic (© CLAMP)  
Chapter Fifteen ~ Ai-Yung  
**by, azngurL**

_Seven and a Half Months Later . . . (April, almost May) _

Seven months passed. Syaoran and Sakura both attended the same college which was close to home, so they didn't live in a dormitory. Syaoran majored in medical, whereas Sakura majored in the fashion industry—hoping to be like a model like Nadeshiko.

"Ow, ow, ow, itai (ow)," Sakura mumbled as she walked uphill to Kirei Park. _"God, this never used to hurt as much . . .,"_ She thought as she placed her hand on her stomach and began running. As she found a bench, she sighed heavily. "Thank you." She said as she stretched her arms.

She looked up at the sky. A clear blue sky with sun and clouds full of fluffiness. She smiled as she turned her gaze back to her lap. _"It's been seven months . . . I wonder how everyone is doing. Tomoyo-chan . . .Eriol, and Meiling, I wonder how they are. I wonder how Yukito-san is doing . . .I wonder how Ai-Yung is doing too,"_ She thought. _"So many people that I need to talk to, but they're all away. I really wonder what happened to Ai-Yung."_

She winced for a brief moment because of a sudden pain in her abdomen, then leaned on the bench. "Good thing it's Friday . . . I won't have to worry about college for two days," She said while placing her hands on her stomach. "My body is starting to hurt a lot for some reason . . .," She winced again because of sharp pain. "Itai!" She yelled.

"Sakura, daijoubu desu ka (Are you okay)?" Ai-Yung asked in Japanese as she came walking by. Ai-Yung had really looked like a beautiful woman. Her misty-blue eyes and her dark hair created such an image. She walked over to her, walking in a black skirt and a light pink blouse.

"Eh? Ai-Yung, you speak Japanese?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I was taught to since I was young. But anyway, how are you doing? I haven't seen you for seven months. How's college?" Ai-Yung asked.

"It's alright . . . I get to come home instead on living in the dorm," Sakura replied. A long silence occurred between them, but Sakura said, "Ai-Yung, why do you know Japanese?" She asked.

" . . . I'm half Japanese, half Chinese. I used to live in Odessa, Japan, but when I heard that my cousin died, my family actually moved here. We've been living in Hong Kong for about three years now . . . I moved here when I was sixteen." Ai-Yung said.

"Your cousin died. . . ?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah . . . He committed a homicidal murder and at the same time committed suicide . . . because he raped a girl who didn't love him anymore."

Sakura became speechless and her covered her gasp with her hand. "Was his name . . Tachibana Masami?" Sakura asked slowly.

"Huh? Yeah, that was him. How do you know him and why?" Ai-Yung asked.

"I . . . I was the girl he raped." Sakura answered.

Ai-Yung gasped like a bullet suddenly killed her. She covered her mouth and said, "You . . . ? You were the girl? Then why did he kill himself? Why did he commit that murder as well? Answer me, Sakura!"

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "He felt bad afterward, so . . . He took his anger out on my family and me. You heard the story, right? Of how he crashed into our car with his. So much fire . . . And I don't really know how I got out . . . It happened so fast. All I remember is . . . my older brother jumping to the back seat to where I was . . . and he opened the door and pushed me out quickly. I don't know what happened after that." Sweat rolled down her face.

Ai-Yung became silent, but she soon spoke, "I should've known . . . Oh well. It's been almost four years anyway," She said while sitting down next to her.

"So, you moved here when I just started high school here too. Only, you came earlier . . .," Sakura said.

"Yeah.. My parents enrolled me in the high school during the middle of my junior year. That's how I met Xiaolang," Ai-Yung said. "Speaking of which . . . How is Xiaolang?" She asked, curiously.

Sakura was stunned that she would ask such a question. "He's alright. He majored in the medical industry really in college," She answered.

"Is that so? That's so good! I knew he would become a doctor," Ai-Yung said while leaning back on the bench.

"Nani . . .? (What?) You're not angry, Ai-Yung?"

"Why would I be angry?"

"Because of that incident that happened last summer . . .,"

Ai-Yung sat up straight, her eyes focused on the fountain in front of them. "Oh. . . That incident . . . I was hoping that, I would never remember that,"

Sakura covered her mouth with a gasp. "Oh, gomen! (Sorry!)" She exclaimed.

Ai-Yung shook her head and her face flushed as she began swinging her legs back and forth on the bench. She looked down at the floor with a faint smile. "Daijoubuyo (It's alright) . . . I kinda got over it," She sighed.

Sakura remained silent.

"You know, when I first moved here to Hong Kong, and met Xiaolang, I felt like my heart did flips inside of me. He was so nice, considerate, caring. . .All that you can ask for. Every touch, every memory, everything was like a dream," Ai-Yung paused for a moment and her cheeks flushed. "They say that people have a special dream, your goal you want for yourself. And there's also a fantasy' which you think about yourself and your future in someone, but you know . . . In the end, you realize it's the same,"

Ai-Yung's voice started to shake and Sakura kept her eyes on her. Ai-Yung sighed heavily, still looking at the ground. "I never wish harm upon you, Sakura, I never did, honest. I was just so jealous . . . Jealous that . . . The love of my life has gone away with someone else . . . And when I figured out . . . That he didn't love me, I . . . I fell apart. I didn't know what to do, I was so confused," She took her gaze away from the ground and started looking straightforward again. "I also had this dream or fantasy, to share this special life with Xiaolang. He and I seemed like the most perfect couple, but we weren't, it just couldn't be,"

"Ai-Yung . . ." Sakura whispered.

"I don't know why he didn't choose me, and instead, he chose you. I could see why though . . . You're so much prettier, cheery, energetic . . . You're everything, Sakura. And you're lucky, really lucky," She sighed again and shook her head, tears formed in her eyes, but she didn't allow them to fall. "You became my best friend . . . That was true, it'll always be true, but, I don't think you thought that I even considered you one, but I did, Sakura, I really did!" Ai-Yung exclaimed.

Sakura saw the tears in her eyes. "I had . . no idea,"

Ai-Yung sniffled, then her tears finally fell. "For these past seven months, I have done nothing but wallow in my own self-pity. It caused me to fall apart and be the kind of person that I wasn't. Everyone was annoyed at me, my grades began to fall, all because I wouldn't let go. My love for him was too strong . . . I tried to move on, I kept telling myself that there are many other people in the world for me, but I can't seem to let go, Sakura,"

"I'm . . . I'm so sorry, Ai-Yung. I never realized it, why didn't you tell me?" Sakura asked, as if guilt had gotten her.

"I didn't have. . . the courage to," Ai-Yung replied. She sniffled and turned to Sakura with a weak smile. "You know . . . Xiaolang called me a long time ago . . . At the end of August or something. He said that he was sorry for everything, and he told me that, he wanted you and I to be best friends' again. I laughed and told him that he must be kidding, but . . . he was dead serious," Ai-Yung said.

"He told you that?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah . . . I didn't know what to do, I couldn't do anything. He told me to talk to you and resolve our problems, but I couldn't, I didn't have the courage to. He didn't understand, he could never understand the pain I went because of him. And in the end, I figured that he isn't even worth it. He isn't worth my time. . . I could always find someone better, ne?" Ai-Yung asked, smiling through her tears.

"It's my fault . . . I should've known the ordeal you went through, and . . . I didn't act much as a best friend because I thought you didn't accept me. I should've known," Sakura said while watching the water shoot up in the fountain. "I was at the same point at where you were with Masami. I loved him . . . a lot, but then one day I saw him with another girl because he stood me up. I was so confused, and I was sad.

"And you know what I did? I didn't brake up with him, I pretended that nothing was wrong, and he kept going for this other girl and thinking that I didn't even know. He was such a pimp, a player . . .," Sakura laughed faintly. "I should've done something about it, but . . . the consequences of that were he raping me, and killing my family. I felt like I took his life away,"

"Why?"

"Because if I only let him finish . . . He probably would've been satisfied, but . . . I couldn't take it anymore,"

"It isn't your fault,"

"That's what Syaoran told me,"

Ai-Yung paused for a moment, then spoke, "You should listen to him . . . He knows what is best for others, especially you, Sakura-chan,"

Sakura-chan . . . It was the first time, she had ever expressed her feelings to someone before. But she expressed them as a best friend.

"Ai-Yung . . ., do you mean that? Aren't you still angry at me . . .?" Sakura asked.

Ai-Yung shook her head. "I'm not angry, not anymore, and I won't ever be. I'll just move on and find someone better. Someone like Xiaolang. Someone who I can be happy with. You found yours . . . I'll find mine," She looked at her again, but with a smile full of confidence. "Lead the life that I wanted with him. Be happy with him, Sakura-chan. Be happy that you have such a great guy. Fufill my broken dream . . .,"

Sakura smiled, and tears formed in her eyes slowly. "H-Hai (Okay)! I will, Ai-Yung, I will, I promise!" She exclaimed.

Ai-Yung smiled. "Arigatou gozaimasu (Thank you so much). I will be . . . forever grateful. . . . Call me Aiko' for now on. It's my Japanese name,"

"Aiko-chan . . . I will," Sakura said it with a smile full of self-dignity. "I will... I promise,"

Ai-Yung slowly nodded her head. "It is good . . . that I have a friend—A best friend—Like you. It always seemed like I had many friends, but I never had one who knew me personally . . . as a person. You are the first person to ever understand me . . . Remember that,"

Sakura slowly nodded her head. "Aiko-chan . . . arigatou,"

A brief silence occurred between them, and all they could hear was the chirping of birds and the water gushing out of the fountain. Some people passed by them, and the sun still shined brightly. Then Ai-Yung shot Sakura a sly look.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura-chan, can I ask you something?" Ai-Yung asked, clasping her arms, as if she was anxious.

"Y...Yeah, sure," Sakura replied, in a nervous way.

"What have you been eating for these past seven months?" Ai-Yung asked, her voice sounding as whimsical as a child, so curious, and yet . . so devious.

Sakura turned bright red. "Eh? You want to ask me that? You're so rude, Aiko-chan!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms up at the air.

Ai-Yung laughed, "Heh-heh, I'm just kidding. I'm just remarking actually,"

Sakura looked down at her body. "Do you think. . . it's that noticeable?" She asked.

"Not really. It only looks like you gained about five to ten pounds though," Ai-Yung commented.

Sakura shot Ai-Yung a dirty look, but she sighed. "Well, I guess I should tell you,"

"Tell me what?"

"Why I gained so much! You wouldn't believe it, heh-heh!"

Ai-Yung leaned towards Sakura and Sakura whispered at her ear. Ai-Yung's eyes widened and Sakura sat properly again.

"I can't wait to see Sakura-chan again!" Tomoyo exclaimed while walking with Syaoran, Eriol, and Meiling.

"Yeah, I wonder how she is!" Meiling exclaimed.

"Let's ask Syaoran here," Eriol said while looking at Syaoran.

Syaoran had his arms behind his head lazily while walking. "She's doing fine," He replied.

"Still pretty?" Meiling asked.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Duh," He said.

Meiling went in akimbo. "I was just asking,"

"So Sakura-chan is majoring in the fashion industry?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah. She wants to be a model, actually. Like her mother," Syaoran answered.

"That's so cool!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "Sakura-chan as a model! I can just see it! I can design her clothes! . . . And, ah! I can even videotape her too!" She exclaimed, whipping out a up-to-date video camera.

Everyone sweatdropped. "Um, Tomoyo, are you okay?" Eriol asked.

"Yeah, it seems like you're on a sugar rush today," Meiling remarked. "What am I saying, she's always high,"

Eriol hit her arm and Meiling winced. "I was just kidding, Eriol! Geez!" Meiling sighed. "Well, I guess this happens when you protect those you love,"

"I swear, Meiling," Eriol muttered under his breath, but he soon sighed and put his arm around Tomoyo. "C'mon, Tomoyo,"

"KAY!" Tomoyo screamed while turning the video camera on.

Syaoran and Meiling both sweatdropped and they followed.

Ai-Yung backed away from the bench with her hand covering her mouth. "My God . . .," She whispered as she sat back down again. "It doesn't even look it. So unnoticeable, Sakura-chan, and yet—"

"sou. demo daremo shiranaiyo. kore wa hitmitsu desu!" Sakura said in her native tongue. (AN: Sorry, you can't know what this means. . . yet, hehe!)

"H...Hai. He~ namae wa? shitteiruno?" Ai-Yung asked.

"Xiao Chun-Meng . . .,"

"Kawaiiyone! onna no ko?"

"Hai," Sakura smiled. "Don't tell anyone. . .'kay?"

"Don't worry," Ai-Yung said while getting up at of her seat with a huge grin on her face. She leaped backwards, facing her. "It was so nice running into you like this. I'm so excited!" She said while clapping her hands.

Sakura smiled.

"Well, I gotta go. I have an appointment with someone and I can't be late. Ja, Sakura-chan!" Ai-Yung said while she started to walk.

"A...Ano (Um)! Arigatou, Aiko-chan!" Sakura yelled while standing up. "Ja ne (See ya)," She said while waving.

Ai-Yung turned around and smiled as she waved, but as she was about to walk any further, rustles and noises could be heard from bushes somewhat near Sakura. They both turned around and saw two guys watching. Both guys had dark raven hair, but one of them with blue streaks and the other with red.

Sakura squinted her eyes to see who was there and when she got a good look, her eyes widened and she gasped, covering her mouth. "It's . . . It's. . .," She stammered.

"Zi Wang . . .! Yen . . .!" Ai-Yung gasped as she ran over to where Sakura was. "What. . .," She shook her head, trying to cover up the fear. "What the hell are you doing here?" She asked, furiously.

"Hey, Zi Wang, it's that girl. That girl from two years ago. . .," Yen said cynically as he pointed to Ai-Yung. "Look's like she hasn't changed at all,"

"Hey, big mouth! You slut, I can't believe you're still alive!" Zi Wang yelled to Ai-Yung.

"Oh my Lord. . . Aiko-chan, they . . . they. . .?" Sakura stammered, still covering her mouth.

Ai-Yung was getting angrier and angrier by the minute and her rage was building. "Sakura-chan, I think it's best if you get away," She said, not even turning her head.

"B-but, what about you?" Sakura asked. "I'm staying here!"

"You can't! You can't! What about your—!"

"It's unethical and not moral for me to not help a friend who's in trouble! These guys got me too, so I have every reason to be here!" Sakura exclaimed.

Ai-Yung remained silent. She thought about her—Sakura. So unselfish, so caring. She wouldn't leave Ai-Yung. . . she wouldn't. "Sakura-chan. . .," Ai-Yung whispered.

Yen pulled out his gun. "We're gonna get you this time. Both of you. Both of you for causing us endless pain," He said while aiming his gun at Sakura.

"Because of your lovey-dovey bastard, Yen's left hand was paralyzed, you fool!" Zi Wang exclaimed while pointing to Sakura. "Bitch, we're gonna make you pay,"

Sakura stood in shock. She looked at both of them with fear. Yen with the gun, aiming right at her, and Zi Wang constantly cursing at her. Sweat rolled down her face. _"Syaoran. . .,"_ She thought as she closed her eyes tight, waiting for what was going to happen. _"I'm helpless here. . . No one can save me. . .,_" She gripped her sapphire necklace and felt its sharp tip.

"Sakura-chan, watch out!" Ai-Yung screamed as she pushed Sakura to the ground. She shielded her on the ground and they heard the gun go off; the bullet missing its target.

Sakura started shaking, and Ai-Yung turned back to Sakura and saw her fear. "Sakura-chan, daijoubuyo (it'll be alright). Don't be afraid. . I'll try to take care of these guys for you," She said with a wink.

Ai-Yung got off of her and took her sweater off. "Bastards.. . You no good son-of-a-bitches. I swear. . . I'm going to make you. . . PAY!" She screamed as she ran towards them.

Zi Wang took out his gun and pulled the trigger. But as soon as he pulled it, Ai-Yung leaped into the air and was coming down on Yen. She stomped on his face, and it made him lose balance. As she landed on the ground, her hands on it, she kicked him from behind, and he fell down.

Zi Wang hurried towards him and got his gun ready, but Ai-Yung noticed and leaped up again in the air. Still in air, she kicked it out of his hand, and tackled him down. "Sakura-chan, run! Run while you still can!" She screamed.

Sakura was frozen in place, but she slowly nodded her head. As she was about to take even one step, she saw Yen. He was starting to move. Slowly, but precautiously. Still on the ground, he reached for his gun which was on the ground in front of him and took it.

Sakura quickly noticed and her eyes widened slightly. "Aiko-chan!" Sakura screamed as she ran towards Ai-Yung.

". . What?" Ai-Yung whispered to herself as she saw Sakura run towards her.

"Aiko-chan, watch out!" Sakura screamed as she dove into Ai-Yung, knocking her to the ground so she wouldn't be hit by the bullet that had suddenly hit Sakura.

The bullet, which Yen shot, went directly to her chest, and it cut off the chain of her sapphire necklace, then penetrated through her skin. The sapphire fell to the ground. It kept falling . . . and when it hit the ground, smashed into many pieces.

Sakura, her eyes becoming filled with no life, looked at her sapphire. Her sapphire that Syaoran gave her. The sapphire that had broken in many, many pieces. "Syaoran.. . . ..." She whispered. She collapsed to the ground, looking lifeless.

Tears welled up in Ai-Yung's eyes and she cried out, "SAKURA-CHAN!"

* * *

A: Alright! Chapter 15's done! And it's a cliff-hanger too! Sorry for this unexpected cliff-hanger, but there's only about three chapters left to go! We're almost done! Here's the preview for the next chapter, **Xiao Chun Meng **

_preview from the next chapter_, **Xiao Chun Meng**

"Mr. Li ..," The doctor said while coming into the room, finding Syaoran next to Sakura who looked lifeless.

"Yes. .?" Syaoran asked, not turning around.

The doctor sighed and shook his head. "We. . . We can't save her. There's . . . There's no. . . hope for Miss Kinomoto. . . She only has . . a few more hours to live, and that's all," He said it full of sorrow, and his eyes were closed.

Syaoran gripped Sakura's hand hard, and tears fell upon it. "Sakura. . ." He whispered as his family, Tomoyo, Eriol, Ai-Yung, and Meiling all watched him.

"But. . . We were able to save your child." The doctor said.

Kiyone: This is getting sadder and sadder. . .

Kero: Tell me about it.. .

A: Don't get sad. How bout under question to keep everyone happy?

**In the original anime series (Japanese version of course), what did Syaoran give Sakura before he left for Hong Kong?**

A: Leave your answer in the review, please! And review also . . too, so the next chapter will be out sooner! Don't miss it!


	16. Xiao Chun Meng; Eternally

**Author's Notes:** Hi guys... Two more chapters to go, thanks for all the reviews! I can't believe I passed the **700** marker, I was aiming for this goal, and you guys helped me achieve it! My thanks to you, and this story will be like a present from me.. Oh yea, is this really true? That fanfiction and fanart are **illegal**? It can't be! I can't! I'm been getting all sorts of emails from people, saying that the are, making me want to sign petitions! But if they were illegal, **the people of fanfiction.net would make this site if they knew that it was, right? Someone please email me!**

I know some of you are kinda upset over the fact that Sakura might die, but it's my story . . and I've already chosen the ending. Just read on, and sorry for that unexpected cliff-hanger. No more cliff-hangers for now on in this story, I promise.

Kero: Don't get sad, A-chan.

A: I'm not sad.

Kiyone: We could tell.

A: *sigh*

Kero: How bout this to cheer you up?? The last question to the last chapter was **In the original anime series (Japanese version of course), what did Syaoran give Sakura before he left for Hong Kong?**

A: *smile* The answer was a **bear**! **The Syaoran Bear**! It was so cute! Too bad Sakura gave hers to Yukito though!

Kiyone: She's happy! Alright, here's the list of those who got it right!!

**SaNtoRio Destiny  
Mei-Fong  
Kalli  
Kerochan  
sakuracelestialfabienne  
sana-kun  
Silver  
Nate0130  
clowcardmystery  
SweetAznPnai4eva  
Rushi33  
AnGeL  
HaRuMi-ChAn  
Monica Yi  
Emilio  
K7o7 of BaCa PrOdUcTiOnZ  
CrystalHime** - Wow! That's so cool! It must be really cool to be half of each! I only have cousins that I neve met who are like you! Celos na ko, hee-hee!. Well anyway, salamat for everything, bai-bai!  
**StarPrincessSakura  
IkimonoAngel  
Serenade  
Angelic_hikaru  
Silver Blossoms  
windy*wings  
aznchibidragon88 (iii_sis)  
Pink Cherry Sakura  
rini124  
Rosetta  
lily evans918  
Chiharu Li  
Sweet Anime Fan  
tENsHi KaGaMi - +[gaKi] + - bRat  
pinkuser  
CherryWolf  
ultima  
Cutie Blossom  
chibi_datenshi  
Arioka  
Lonely Tenshi  
Final Fantasy Princess  
Kawaii Gurl  
Azn Bunni  
Stars from Above  
Tiff  
kawaii blossem  
AzN GurL 4 3vEr  
KyteAura  
Little Blossom  
Sillysac  
Kurai Himura  
Xiaoyu Ling  
Stefy  
Silver-Cherry  
~*cute azn angel*~  
FaNTasY  
CoLdBLue  
**

A: Guys, guys! Before you read, please round up your music servers, and please download ETERNALLY by Utada Hikaru!! Her song is featured in here, and if you have the CD, then that'll be easier! Arigatou!

**Warning:** The language here is still kinda coarse, but this'll be the last chapter with foul language! This is why I rated it PG-13!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Card Captor or any of its characters, CLAMP does. The only characters I own are Fah Ai-Yung, Tachibana Masami, Wu Tian, Kori, and some others. They are not to be used without permission (although I wouldn't know why people would want to use them). _A Winged Angel_ is my story, and shouldn't be taken or copied without permission!! Eternally', sung by Utada Hikaru, is not mine also.

_A Winged Angel  
_A Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction ( CLAMP)  
**Chapter Sixteen ~ Xiao Chun-Meng; Eternally**  
by, azngurL

Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meiling all heard the loud screaming. Screaming coming from where they were all supposed to meet Sakura. And when they heard loud screaming, they realized that the person was screaming Sakura's name.

"What the. . ?" Meiling asked.

"That sounded like Ai-Yung's voice," Tomoyo said.

Syaoran looked at the sky, then towards the direction where the scream came from. "Sakura's in trouble. . .," He whispered.   
  
"What?" They all asked.

Syaoran began running, yelling, "SAKURA!!"

¤¤

Ai-Yung was crying, kneeling before Sakura. Zi Wang was down. Yen was still moving. She didn't know what to do. "Sakura-chan. . . Sakura-chan. . . wake up. . . Sakura-chan . . . Sakura-chan . . .!! Dammit. . .!" Ai-Yung felt for her pulse. It was still beating. Sakura's heart was still beating. But she was losing blood fast.

Ai-Yung stood up and faced Yen. "You'll pay. . . You'll pay! You fucking bastard, you'll pay for what you've done to my best friend!!" She screamed as she ran towards him and punched his fast with her fist. She scratched his face with her nails, then he pushed her away with such force to the ground.

While trying to get up, he took his gun again and triggered it, but Ai-Yung dodged every bullet luckily. Yen figured that it wasn't no use and more and so he got up and kicked her away. Ai-Yung fell unconscious. "Sakura. . . chan. . ." She whispered before she fell unconscious.

"Sakura!!" Syaoran yelled as he came running in with the rest of them. "Sakura, Sakura!" He ran towards them. Finding Sakura, looking lifeless on the floor, and blood oozing out of her like crazy. He saw Ai-Yung, and she was unconscious near the benches. Zi Wang was still down, still unconscious, and the other, Yen, was still moving like nothing happened to him.

"Oh my God!!" Meiling suddenly shrieked, her eyes widening.

"Sakura-chan!!" Tomoyo yelled as she was about to run to her. But Eriol blocked her way.

"No, Tomoyo, you can't, it's too dangerous!" Eriol exclaimed.

"But Sakura-chan! Look at her, Eriol!" Tomoyo yelled as she ran passed him and to Sakura. "Sakura-chan. . . Sakura-chan! Wake up!" Her eyes filled with tears as she took her wrist, and felt for a pulse. She looked up at them and said, "She's still alive. . .,"

Meiling looked around and saw Ai-Yung lying helplessly. "Ai-Yung? What is she doing here?" She asked herself as she ran towards Ai-Yung, trying to wake her up. "At least she's still alive. . . I wonder why there are absolutely no people here. . .," She looked up at Syaoran. Her cousin. Her most favorite cousin. His eyes were full of rage, and his soul was full of anger. Hate burned in his eyes because of these two men. "Syaoran. . .," She whispered. She shut her eyes tight, holding on to Ai-Yung's wrist. "SYAORAN, GO GET THEM!!!!" She screamed.

Syaoran looked towards Meiling, and her tears which had just fallen. Then he turned to Yen. Yen stood up and wiped dust off his shirt. And he stared at Syaoran . . . evilly. "You dirty bastard. You no good bastard! All this time! All this time, you've been doing absolutely nothing but search for Sakura, haven't you!? My God, you have no life! You don't! And I swear that I'm gonna make you pay!" He yelled.

"Oh yeah?" Yen asked while wiping blood from his mouth, from his previous attack from Ai-Yung. "What are you gonna do about it, fool?" He asked as he aimed his gun.

Syaoran got in a fighter's stance, and stared straight into Yen's eyes. "I won't forgive you . . . I won't forgive you. I won't forgive you, for what you did to Sakura!!" He yelled as he charged at him.

Yen pulled the trigger, but Syaoran dodged it, and kicked it out of his hand like he did long before. Making sure Yen wouldn't grab hold of it, Eriol ran towards it and picked it up.

"Shit. .," Yen cursed as he saw what Eriol did.   
"What's this? Powerless without a gun? Ha! You make me laugh," Syaoran remarked, cynically.

"Freeze!!" A policeman suddenly said as he came into view with a gun in his hand. "Ma Yen, freeze!"

Yen froze in place. Who had called the police? He slightly turned to the police with his hands in the air, and watched the other policeman take away Zi Wang.   
  
It turned out that Tomoyo had called the police during the whole predicament. They emergency crew took Sakura and Ai-Yung into their ambulances, and the head chief confronted all of them.

"Are you all alright?" The head chief asked.

They all nodded their heads. "Will Sakura and Ai-Yung be alright?" Syaoran asked.

"You mean those two girls? . . Well, it seems like the girl with the black hair will be fine. She just fell unconscious from the looks of it, so no biggie. But for the other girl with the brown hair. ., I can't be exactly sure, you see. It looks like she lost a lot of blood. The hospital will take care of her," The head chief paused for a moment, then continued, "Will anyone of you like to accompany these two girls in the ambulance?" He asked.

Without hesitation, Syaoran stepped forward, offering to be with Sakura. Tomoyo and Eriol agreed to be with Ai-Yung, and Meiling decided for herself that she would go tell Yelan and the Li sisters.   
As Meiling watched them all leave, it felt like her heart was beating wildly. She couldn't take it, and what these people have done.

Police were swarming all over the area of the park, and it led her to wonder why no people weren't even in the commotion that put Sakura through. So she asked one of them, and they answered that Zi Wang and Yen threatened these commoners not to trespass into their territory' for the time being, threatening them with guns.

As she was about to leave, she noticed something sparkling which caught her eye. She bent down to see what was scattered on the floor, and then noticed that it was the sapphire jewel that Syaoran gave Sakura. The chain was scattered elsewhere. "Oh my. . .," Meiling gasped as she saw the pieces laying on the floor. She began scooping them up, every bit that she could find an put them in her pocket. Then she left to the Li house.

¤¤

At the Emergency Room. . .

"Doctor, she's losing blood fast, and I don't believe there isn't anyone who with the same blood type as she!" One of the head nurses exclaimed to the doctor who was busy operating on Sakura.

"Well then, stop the bleeding!!" The doctor exclaimed.

The nurse remained silent and nodded her head as she went into the unit and called more nurses in.

"Sir, I don't think. . I don't think she can—" One of the nurses started.

"Yes. Yes I know. .. She lost too much blood, it's really overwhelming. Is there not one person with the same blood type in the list?" The doctor asked.

"No. . . No one's available. Her blood type is sorta rare. And even those with that blood type are giving their blood to others as we speak, it's impossible!" The nurse said.

"Damn...," The doctor cursed as he stared at the helpless body of Sakura. "How is the condition of her heart doing?" He asked.

"Well, since the flow of blood isn't plentiful, it's lacking oxygen. . . It's working too hard, Doctor, and I think it could stop at any time," Another nurse said.

"Dammit, is there anything we can do!? This girl is under supervision of Li Yelan. If we lose her, then the media'll be all over us!" The doctor exclaimed angrily while throwing his hands in the air.

"You're the doctor. . . Try and save her," The Japanese nurse, Michiko, said. "She's counting on you, Doctor, to at least make an effort, and not wallow up in your self-pity. You remember her right? The Kinomoto girl? She was raped by the same guys who shot her. She's depending on you. . .," She said while looking at him.

The doctor remained silent. ". . .You're right," He turned to the head nurse and said, "Hand me the clipboard, Lin!" He commanded.

"Right!" Lin said as she ran to the unit and came back with the clipboard.

The doctor read the clipboard; information about Sakura. He read about how she's an orphan, who currently lives with the Li's, and how she had been raped twice, but with no serious injury that ensued afterwards. Then he took a look at the x-rays.

"Doctor! One of the nurses discovered something, that you ought to see!" One of the nurses exclaimed to the doctor who was looking at x-rays.

The doctor immediately ran over to one of them. "What? What is it?" He asked.

"Take a look!!" Another nurse said as she pointed to a screen.

The doctor's eyes widened. "Oh my God!!" He screamed.

¤¤

"Are you alright. ..?" A nurse asked Ai-Yung as she slowly sat up on her bed.

"Yeah. . . I think I'm fine. Just a little dizzy," Ai-Yung replied slowly.

"I think it would be best if you rested a little more, Miss Fah," The nurse said.

"No. I wanna see my friend. Kinomoto Sakura. Where is she? Is she alright?" Ai-Yung asked.

The nurse sighed. "We...We really don't know, Miss Fah, she's in critical condition, and. . since she was shot, is losing a lot of blood. . .Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah..," Ai-Yung replied.

All of a sudden, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, Yelan, Fanren, Feimei, Siefen, and Fuutie, all ran in Ai-Yung's room. While panting because of the run, Meiling asked, "Ai-Yung, are you okay?!"

Ai-Yung turned her gaze towards the bed and gripped the sheets. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just unconscious. .The police took care of Zi Wang and Yen, right?" She asked.

"Yeah they did. . . . How do you know their names, Ai-Yung?" Eriol asked.

"They went to our school, but no one noticed them. I did, actually, but they only pretended to be my friends....And so, one day, they. . . they raped me. They raped me, like they did Sakura," Tears welled up in Ai-Yung's eyes. "I couldn't do anything for her. I put one down, but. . . I couldn't take the other,"

"What did he say to you?" Tomoyo asked.

Ai-Yung sniffled. "He said. . . Yen said. . . He wanted revenge. He and Zi Wang. They wanted revenge because of what Xiaolang did to Yen. Xiaolang paralyzed Yen's left arm, so they've been searching all this time for her..," She shook her head. "I couldn't do anything... She was left there... It's all my fault... If I hadn't let my guard down... If I hadn't.. I would be the one who would be in that emergency room," Her tears finally fell.

Syaoran stepped forward. "It isn't your fault, Ai-Yung. She did something that she thought what was right, and she knew exactly what could've happened to her...," He sighed, and turned his gaze away from everyone as he walked towards the door. "But what will be the consequence, I wonder..." And he left the room.

¤¤

The doctor wiped the sweat and blood off of him, and sighed. "This is all we can do. Everyone, careful with Miss Kinomoto, and bring her to a room. I'll go and tell them the news. .," He was about to leave the room, but he said, "Michiko, you know what to do.."

Michiko nodded her head, and watched the rest of the nurses bring in Sakura to a bed, and roll it out of the room. Michiko was left there, did what she was told.

¤¤

The nurses brought Sakura to a room, and called everyone there. They set up her I.V and quickly left for everyone to be alone.

Syaoran was silent and he walked up to her, and her helpless body, who was just sleeping at the moment. He looked at her, and her closed eyes, and her lips, looking blue, but breathing slowly. Then, he collapsed right there at the side, and started to cry. "Sa...Sakura...I'm so sorry," He whispered as he slowly took her hand and gripped it. "I'm so sorry...,"

Soon, Ai-Yung came in, and her eyes were red—red from crying. So were Meiling's and Tomoyo's. So were Yelan's and the Li sister's. "Sakura...Will she be...alright?" Ai-Yung asked, weakly, as if she had a lump in her throat.

Everyone became silent, but Tomoyo said, "I don't know...," She broke down crying. "I don't know!" She cried, while falling to her knees.

Eriol bent down next to her, and looked at her with compassion. She leaned onto him and he held her tightly. "It'll be fine...Sakura will make it...," He whispered to her.

"How would you know....?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol remained silent, but then he spoke, "Sakura is the strongest person I've ever known. She's been through many ordeals in life... But in the end, she survived all of them. She'll survive this one..,"

Yelan closed her eyes, then opened them and walked to her son. "Xiaolang...," She whispered as she put her hand on his shoulder. "Xiaolang..., she'll be fine," She whispered.

He was trembling, and he was filled with fear. Fear of not knowing whether she'll live or die. "It's all my fault...," He said, his voice breaking down. "I should've done more for her...,"

Suddenly the doctor came into the room. "Mr. Li ..," The doctor said while coming into the room, finding Syaoran next to Sakura who looked lifeless.

_Me no mae ni   
Iru kimi ga sukoshi kagayaki  
Mawari ga mienai  
Watashitachi wa doko ni iru no_

_(There before my eyes  
You're oh so faintly glowing right before my eyes  
And I can't see around the light  
So tell me where we are, tell me where we are  
Because I can't see)_

"Yes. .?" Syaoran asked, not turning around.

The doctor sighed and shook his head. "We. . . We can't save her. There's . . . There's no. . . hope for Miss Kinomoto. . . She only has . . a few more hours to live, and that's all," He said it full of sorrow, and his eyes were closed.

Syaoran gripped Sakura's hand hard, and tears fell upon it. "Sakura. . .," He whispered as his family, Tomoyo, Eriol, Ai-Yung, and Meiling all watched him.

"But. . . We were able to save your child," The doctor said.

_Zawameki  
Hajimeta haikei no naka ni  
Mada kienaide ne  
Mou nani mo kikoenai  
But I can feel you breathe_

_(The backdrop getting noisy around you and me  
But don't you try to turn it off  
'Cause I can't hear a thing, not a single thing  
But I can feel you breathe)_

Syaoran's eyes widened and he turned to the doctor, still holding Sakura's hand. "What...?" He asked.

"Your child. You have a daughter. Is it not yours?" The doctor asked.

"But how can Sakura...How could've she be pregnant all these months...and I haven't even noticed? She never told me, nevertheless," Syaoran said while standing up.

"Believe me, we didn't even notice it when she came in the E.R. Some women are like that, Mr. Li, they are. It's nearly the eight month of her pregnancy, she probably would've looked like she's pregnant by then, but, since it's almost, we delivered the infant baby prematurely," The doctor said.

Syaoran, stood in shock and in awe. Then he referred back to their runaway to the hotel, and the stolen hours they took at that night when Sakura really expressed her true feelings for him. It all made sense, and he never thought that Sakura would get pregnant.

"So that's why she didn't try on any of the tight clothing I designed," Tomoyo suddenly remarked, still on her knees.

Everyone looked towards her with a sweatdrop, and Tomoyo giggled faintly.

Then Syaoran turned to the doctor. "Sakura only has a few more hours...?" He asked.

_Odoroku hodo kimagure na  
Tenkai ni sukoshi dake  
Watashi rashikunai kitai wo ô ô shiteru_

_(It's almost surprising, how fickle it is  
It's almost unlike me, doing this  
But I think that I want it to happen for us, oh, oh, I do)_

"From the looks of it, yes. We can't do anything else for her," The doctor said.

Syaoran stared at the floor, trying to hide his sadness. "Can I...see the baby?" He asked.

The doctor nodded. "Our nurse, Michiko, was told to put her in where the others were, I'll call her, and bring your daughter in," He left the room.

"I'm an aunt...," Meiling suddenly said.

"Xiaolang's a father!" The Li sisters silent exclaimed.

Ai-Yung smiled to herself, and watched as Syaoran walked up to Sakura with a smile.

Syaoran took her hand again. "Sakura...Sakura, wake up. Wake up...Guess what? We have a daughter...Sakura...," He said with a faint smile.

_I wanna be here eternally  
Kono mama mitsumeatte itai_

_(I wanna be here eternally  
Here with you, with my eyes on you and your eyes on me)_

Sakura breathed heavily, then slowly opened her eyes halfway. In a low voice, she whispered, "Our daughter...survived, Syaoran...?" She asked slowly.

Syaoran's eyes widened with content. "Yeah, Sakura, she's alive!" Tears welled up in his eyes and he said, "Our daughter...She's alive!"

"Can I...see her?" Sakura asked, not turning her head to see anyone.

"Yeah...They're bringing her in," Syaoran said.

Michiko and the doctor came in with the small, baby girl. And when they noticed Sakura awake, they gently placed the baby in her arms, and left. Sakura cradled her, and kissed the little girl's nose, slowly. She had no more energy left in her, and she did everything lethargically. "I'm...sorry...," She whispered.

_I can feel you close to me  
Itsumademo soba ni wa irarenai  
Kono shunkan dake wa  
Zutto eien ni_

_(I can feel you close to me  
Now and forever, we won't be here together you see  
I only want this moment  
Always, eternally)_

"For what?" Syaoran asked.

"For...For not ... telling you," Sakura replied. "I wanted to keep it ... a secret ..., but I never expected this...Not at all...I'm just...grateful that...our baby...survived," Sakura whispered.

Syaoran bent over, and kissed Sakura's forehead, as she confronted face to face. "Hey...it's okay. Don't worry about it, Sakura," He looked down at the small infant. "What should we name her?"

Sakura breathed heavily again, and whispered. "I know a name...," She looked at the window. "It is spring, and my fantasy came true with you...—Xiao Chun-Meng. We'll call her that...right, Xiao-Meng?" She asked, with a smile.

"Xiao Chun-Meng (Small Spring Dream)...I like it,"

Sakura looked up at Syaoran and held the baby slowly towards him. "Hold her, Syaoran...,"

_Tatakai ni  
Dekakeru mae no hitoyasumi  
Anata to sugoshitai  
Yakusoku wa kondo aeta toki ni_

_(Just a little more  
In that second we're together as you go to war  
I want to spend it here with you  
We promised when we met, just you and me)_

Syaoran took Xiao Chun-Meng from Sakura and cradled her in his arms. "Chun-Meng...Xiao Chun-Meng...she has your eyes, Sakura. They're emerald...," Syaoran whispered.

"Syaoran...," Tears welled up in Sakura eyes. "Take care of Xiao-Meng...okay?" She whispered as they fell, and Syaoran watched them fall.

¤¤

Michiko took Xiao Chun-Meng back, and the others left, to leave them alone. Syaoran was sitting on a chair, next to Sakura, talking to her about past memories.

"It's such a pity...That I'm going to leave this world...without fulfilling my dream. I thought that I would've accomplish it before I died...," Sakura whispered to him.

"Don't talk like that, Sakura," Syaoran said.

"But it's true...The doctor says I only have a few hours more. I feel myself slipping, Syaoran. Don't act like I'm not going to die, just accept it, okay?" Sakura asked.

"How can I accept it, when the person that I feel so much for, love so much, and cares so much for is going to die before my very eyes? I don't want you die, Sakura, I don't want you to leave me alone!!" Syaoran cried.

_Can you feel me breathe?  
Odoroku hodo dewa nai  
Tenkai ni mo Kandô  
Shichau toki ga dare ni datte ô ô aru_

_(Can you feel me breathe?  
It isn't surprising, the way this has gone  
And for everyone, this time exists  
For people to love, and for them to be loved, oh, oh, it's there)_

Sakura slowly got up and embraced him. "We're all alone...at some point, Syaoran...From there, we try to figure out ourselves where we go from there. That's how we learn...," She whispered to him.

His tears slowly wet her attire, he held onto her tighter. "It isn't fair...It just isn't...Chun-Meng won't have a mother, I won't have you...What can I do...What can I do to—"

"Syaoran, shh... Live on, move on. You have Xiao-Meng with you...It won't be...as if I really died. I am a part of Xiao Chun-Meng. Our daughter. You're not alone, Syaoran, why won't you realize—"

"If only you knew what I'm going through. I love you so much that I can't let go of you. What's the point of living if I can't even hold you anymore? If I can't even go to someone when I'm depressed or frustrated? What will I do...without you?"

_I wanna be here eternally  
Dare ni mo mitsukaranai tokoro ni  
I can see you are all I need  
Ashita made tasuke wa iranai_

_(I wanna be here eternally  
Within a place where we won't be found by anybody  
I can see you're all I need  
Until tomorrow, I won't be needing anything)_

"Syaoran..., just think...just think of all the memories we shared...Just think of the times we spent we each other. Isn't that enough...to not keep you lonely? Tell me it is, Syaoran. I love you so much, but my time here...it's over. I think I found my destiny, my purpose. I believe that my coming here was no coincidence. I think...I was destined to fall in love with you, Syaoran,"

_Kono shunkan sae mo  
Kitto just a fantasy  
I can feel you close to me  
Ano basho ni kaerenaku nattemo  
Ima no kimochi dake wa  
Zutto eien_

_(And even with this moment  
I know, just a fantasy  
I can feel you close to me  
And even if I can't come back from that place where we are  
The feeling that we have now  
Always, eternally)_

He looked up at her, and his tears well upon her hands which was holding his face. "Won't you accept my love for you...?" She asked him, softly.

Syaoran smiled through his tears and he leaned forward to kiss her. As he broke away, he whispered to her, "Of course I accept it. I've always accepted it, Sakura...,"

She leaned back onto her bed, holding his hands, and spoke softly, "It's too late though, to fulfil my dream...huh...?" She said that with a soft laugh. "It was ridiculous anyway...Only in dreams can you fly...."   
He looked at her, and even with that playful smile of hers, he noticed the tears welling up in her eyes. A few hours later, she fell asleep and saw her heart monitor. The beats of her heart were slowly going down and he stared at her, still holding her hands. _"I'll do something for you, Sakura...I won't you let you die...a life without fulfilling a dream."_

_I wanna be here eternally  
Come on give it to me  
I can see you are all I need  
Kono shunkan dake wa...  
eien ni_

_(I wanna be here eternally  
Come on give it to me  
I can see you are all I need  
I only want this moment always...  
eternally)_

_---_

A: Alright...this chapter's done! Please don't ask me why I'm choosing this fate for Sakura, in the end, you'll figure out why I've chosen her fate. Please R&R, okay...? The next chapter is, **Fly Me To the Moon (In Other Words)**

_preview from the next chapter_, **Fly Me To the Moon (In Other Words)**

"Mother!!" Syaoran yelled as he ran down the hallways of the hospital. "Mother, Mother!!" He yelled as he confronted Yelan.

"What? What is it, Xiaolang?" Yelan asked, filled with fear.

"Please allow me to use the forbidden sorcery, Mother! I need it!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"What? But, Xiaolang, it's forbidden, you know that. You will need permission from the Elders, and if they catch you doing it, serious consequences will be at state!" Yelan exclaimed.

"Screw the consequences, screw the rules! I need the magic to help Sakura do something before she dies!!"

"To do...what?" Yelan asked.

Syaoran looked at the floor. "It's a secret...I just need it. For her sake...For mine."

"Xiaolang..."

¤¤

The next question is, **In the original anime version, what did Sakura give Syaoran as a present? (hint: It was during winter season ^//^)**


	17. Fly Me To the Moon (In Other Words)

**Author's Notes**: Alright! I passed the 800 marker, I'm so happy! Thanks, guys, for helping me in achieving my goal! I love writing this story, and you guys made me so happy when I wrote it! Thanks! Oh! And **Final Fantasy Princess**, thanks for telling me that that illegal fanfiction thing was just a fake, I was beginning to worry! Thanks a bunch!

Oh, and I'm sorry that the last chapter made some of you **cry**.. .I never intended to make you guys cry, but when my friend from school told me that she was crying after she read it, I was like, "Oh no!". But I'm glad you guys enjoyed it and got a full emotional effect, I'm so happy, and thanks for reviewing, it really brightened my day!

Kiyone: A-chan's happy!

Kero: Yeah! She's been kinda stressful lately, and has been taking her anger on me! I think she has PM—  
A: *stress mark* Why you little...!

Kiyone: Kero! What's your problem? Now look what you've done!

A: Oh my God! Gaah! *starts chasing Kero*

Kero: Aaahh!

Kiyone: *sweatdrop* Okaay! The last question was **In the original anime version, what did Sakura give Syaoran as a present? (hint: It was during winter season).** The answer was... a **green scarf**! Yup, a **scarf**! One that Sakura-san had personally made herself during the second series, making her very tired every night! Heh-heh! And Sakura also asked Syaoran on a date when she wanted to give it to him! Kawaii ne! Here's the list! Congrads!

**cherry li  
Sweet Anime Fan** - Sorry I missed you! I was doing my questionnaire lists last minute, and I forgot a couple people! Sorry again!  
**Riley S** - Hoe! I'm sorry! I missed a couple of you guys on the last chapter. My list was so huge that I guess I forgot some people, sorry!  
**Syakura**- Syakura! Sorry! Kulit ako, hehe! Like for the others above you, my list was really long and since I did it last minute, I forgot some people! Sorry!  
**Cherryblossomsakura2111  
lily evans918  
~*Sweetz Angel~  
Final Fantasy Princess  
Monica Yi  
Floral Moon  
windy*wings  
Catman  
KyteAura  
rini124  
Sakurabunnie  
lilyflower  
chibi_datenshi  
LizetteLopez88  
Chezzie-Chan  
Fuu-chan  
Little Blossom  
Azn Bunni  
Andrea  
CrystalHime  
Xiaoyu Ling  
CoLdBLue  
SweetAznPnai4eva  
Saturn's Fallen Angel  
Mei-Fong **

**Kamika Farinas  
TerraStarCrest  
Sillysac  
SunMoonStars29  
Tiff  
Neika  
Karamel  
sana-kun  
iii_sis  
**

Kero: Guys, guys! Just telling you that A-chan made a mistake in one of the last chapters! She said that there was only going to be like 3 more chapters, yet** she's writing four more chapters**! Therefore we have **2 more chapters to go**! Yatta! Maybe she'll write a sequel!

A: Guys! Time to round out your music servers and MP3 players! Download Fly Me To the Moon' by Utada Hikaru (I lovvvee Hikki!), it'll give you a full effect (but the song's only about 2 minutes, 40 seconds, hehe)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor or any of its characters, CLAMP and whomever own them. The only characters I do own are Fah Ai-Yung (Aiko), Tachibana Masami, Wu Tian, and a few others. _A Winged Angel_ is my story, and shouldn't be taken or copied without my permission. Fly Me To the Moon', sung by Utada Hikaru, and sung by the other artists before her, doesn't belong to me either.

* * *

¤¤  
_ ...Poets often use many words to say a simple thing  
It takes thought and time and rhyme to make the poem sing  
When music and words I'll be playing  
For you, I have written a song  
To be sure that you'll know what I'm saying  
I'll translate as I go along...'_

_**A Winged Angel**_  
A Card Captor Fanfiction ( CLAMP)  
**Chapter Seventeen ~ Fly Me To the Moon (In Other Words)**

by, azngurL  
¤¤

Sakura was still sleeping soundly, and Syaoran sat by her side, watching her intensively. He felt like he only belonged there, in that moment, in that room. He only belonged to her, and her only. Her and his daughter...

"Meiling," Ai-Yung suddenly said while coming out of her room.

Meiling looked up from where she was sitting and said with a faint smile, "Hey. How are you feeling, Fah?"

"I'm fine," Ai-Yung answered as she sat down next to her. They became silent, but she broke their silence. "Are you okay, Meiling...?" She asked.

Without looking at her, Meiling kept the same expression on her face and replied, "...I'm fine," She replied bluntly.

Ai-Yung reverted her gaze to the floor and swung her legs. "You know... When Sakura-chan and I were at the park, and Yen ... shot her, her necklace fell to the ground. It was the same necklace Xiaolang had gotten for her, was it not? ... Tomoyo told me that you went to tell Ms. Li and Xiaolang's sisters. I was wondering if...if you by any chance saw it,"

Meiling looked at her and reached for her pocket, pulling out the chain, and the many broken pieces. "It would tear Syaoran apart if we were to see it like this. He gave this to her a while ago. It really related to the two of them—Sakura and Syaoran. I don't know what to do with this though... I would like to get it fixed, but I don't know where,"

Ai-Yung took all the shattered pieces from Meiling and observed. "I know where to get this fixed...Do you mind if I take it for a while, Meiling?" She asked.

Meiling nodded her head. "If you get it fixed, I will entrust it to you, Fah. Thanks,"

Ai-Yung smiled. "'Welcome,"

"Outta my way! Coming through!" A familiar voice screamed through the hallways of the hospital as he made his way to Sakura's room, leaving everyone in confusion.

Syaoran watched as the stranger came in and shut the door. He stood up. "Tian? ...What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Am I not supposed to be here?" Tian asked while walking up to Sakura. "I heard what happened at the hotel,"

"How?" Syaoran asked.

"Gossip spreads fast. The media's all over it. The Li family's little girl who was taken in... Had been...," Tian stopped, not wanting to repeat what he had personally heard. He shook his head. "I just came by to see how you were, man, and how Sakura was. ...How is she?"

Syaoran sat back down and looked at Sakura who was sleeping. "They can't do anything for her, Tian," He answered.

"WHAAT? What kind of hospital is this? This is some f—"

"Tian, stop," Syaoran said, interrupting him. "It isn't their fault...," He reached for her hand. "I just...don't know what to do,"

Tian became silent, then spoke, "It'll be fine. As long as you keep her alive in here," He pointed to his chest. "Everything will be okay..." He put his hands in his pockets.

Syaoran laughed faintly and turned to him. "Guess what? We have a daughter,"

"WHAT? You have a daughter too? What the hell? How did that happen!" Tian asked.

Syaoran blushed. "Uh...," He cleared his throat. "None of your business, Tian. You could see her on your way out, you know the way,"

"Woah, man. That's cool!" Tian exclaimed. "Oh! By the way, I want to give this to you," He reached into his bag and pulled out a photo. "Remember this?" He handed it to him.

Syaoran took it from him and looked at the photo in which Sakura had posed for Tian. Her eyes sparkled as she pulled her hair back over her ear and look at her rose. He looked at it a huge smile, but soon looked at him bluntly and said, "What took you so long to give this to us? It's been seven and a half months,"

Tian sweatdropped. "Uh, well. I was editing it, and I was too lazy to ever give it to you guys. But I think it's my best work. Alright... I have to leave. I have an appointment, but, she'll be in my prayers, kay? Count on it," Tian walked over to Sakura and kissed her forehead. "Goodbye...Sakura." He walked over to the door.

"'Bye...Tian. Thanks," Syaoran said.

"No problem. Anytime." Tian left.

Syaoran turned back to Sakura and looked at the picture. She looked beautiful. But of course, to him, she was always...

**¤¤  
Syaoran**

I can't let her. I can't let Sakura die, a life where she hasn't even accomplished her goal. Her goal for herself. She had her fantasy, her family with me... But what she really wants... Is her dream. She wants to fly... That isn't ridiculous. Everything's possible, that's what I keep telling her. Her death won't be meaningless, and at least I would know that... Her death ... when it happens ... it won't be as painful for her... or even for me.

But I don't even know what I'll do without her. How can I even think about my future without her? She's everything to me... Why, God? Why must You take her now? Why can't You wait when we're both old? When Chun-Meng has a family of her own, when she has her own kids, so that Sakura can see? Why are you taking her away... from my life?

I can't watch her die... I don't want her to die... I have to do something.

**Normal**

Syaoran looked at Sakura and stood up, and when out the door. "Mother!" Syaoran yelled as he ran down the hallways of the hospital. "Mother, Mother!" He yelled as he confronted Yelan.

"What? What is it, Xiaolang?" Yelan asked, filled with fear.

"Please allow me to use the forbidden sorcery, Mother! I need it!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"What? But, Xiaolang, it's forbidden, you know that. You will need permission from the Elders, and if they catch you doing it, serious consequences will be at state!" Yelan exclaimed.

"Screw the consequences, screw the rules! I need the magic to help Sakura do something before she dies!"

"To do...what?" Yelan asked.

Syaoran looked at the floor. "It's a secret...I just need it. For her sake...For mine."

"Xiaolang...," Yelan closed her eyes. "You must have a good reason to do it, otherwise...—"

"Why else would I be using it!" Syaoran asked, getting angry.

"Are you going to use it so that she will live, Xiaolang! That's completely ridiculous if you are to do so, and we as people aren't even allowed to mess with the game of fate!" Yelan exclaimed.

"I'm not going to enable her to live longer... If I could... I would, but yes, no one can mess with the plan of life, that's the way things go...right?" Syaoran whispered as he was staring at the floor, tears forming in his eyes. "I just wanna... ...I just wanna make sure that nothing will be as hard as we both expected,"

Yelan looked at his son closely. Never did she see him like this... Only when Sakura had lost her memory a few months ago. She closed her eyes, sighed, and said softly and comfortably, "Whatever you are going to do...Then do it, Xiaolang. I trust you...," Yelan whispered.

Syaoran's head shot up to look at his mother. Filled with tears, he smiled, and said, "Thank you. Thank you, Mother," He bowed his head, then left and went back to Sakura's room.

Yelan watched her son go, and her eyes welled up with tears. They fell, and she closed her eyes. _"Xiaolang...My son...I know that you'll be able...To fulfill her destiny...And yours." _

Syaoran walked back to the room, and saw that Sakura's face had gotten paler. He walked up to her slowly and touched her face. "Don't worry, Sakura... Everything you will ever hope for... Will come true," He closed his eyes and placed his hands above her body.

A blue color suddenly appeared from beneath his palms, and Sakura's body started glowing. Everyone ran in the room, finding Syaoran doing his magic. Eriol closed the door and watched in astonishment.

Syaoran opened his eyes slowly and whispered to her, "Sakura... I'm coming," And as soon as the blue light disappeared, he disappeared.

¤¤

It was white, everything was pale, and as far as she walked, it seemed like there was no end. "Where am I?" Sakura asked herself as she stopped walking and looked all around. "I'm lost, and I don't know how to get out...," She fell on her knees. She hugged herself, and spoke softly, "Is this the road I have to take...? But why isn't anything coming my way? ...What if I'll never get out...Who'll help me...?"

"Sakura...," A faint voice whispered in the white space of nothingness. "Sakura...Sakura...Where are you...?"

Sakura looked all around and became scared, but as soon as she closed her eyes, she could feel him around her. The voice...It sounded familiar to her, and so she eased her fear. "Syaoran? Is it you?" She asked, standing up.

Footsteps...Footsteps...

She could suddenly hear footsteps coming her way. She turned around and saw someone come out of nowhere—Syaoran. Her eyes lighted up. "Syaoran!" She ran to him, and threw her arms over him, with tears welling up in her eyes. "How are you—Why are you...?" She asked him.

As the slowly broke away, holding on to the embrace, Syaoran whispered to her, "I told you... Magic is everywhere," He answered.

Her tears fell, and she smiled. "I was dying... And you came here...? For me? Why...?" She asked.  
"To help you... To help you fulfill your dream," He replied.

"My dream?" She asked.

He nodded his head and bent down to kiss her lips. As they broke away, he said to her, "Yeah," And broke away from her. "I would regret it for all my life if I weren't to even help you, Sakura,"

She smiled even more radiantly. "Thank you," She whispered.

Syaoran moved his arms to her waist, and held her tightly. The scenario started to change, and the place where they were turned into a background of canyons, and cliffs all around. It was night, the full moon was out with its moonlight, and the stars sparkling. And Sakura and Syaoran, they were floating in the middle of it all.

Sakura looked down and gasped with a smile. "Syaoran, we're floating! But how—"

"Shh. It's magic, Sakura," Syaoran replied calmly as he held her hands, and floated higher in front of the moon. "Are you ready?"

_Fly Me to the Moon and let me play among the stars  
Won't you let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars?_

"Yeah...," Sakura said softly as she held on to his hands. Syaoran let Sakura go, and she clumsily walked through the air. "Wow!" Sakura exclaimed while trying to get use to the new atmosphere. "I can really...?"

Syaoran nodded his head, and Sakura smiled as she flew slowly around, looking everywhere. She was actually flying, floating. Her dream...It had finally come true. As she looked up at the sky, where the sparkling stars were, she stared in awe, then felt Syaoran's sudden nudge from behind. As she turned to see that he came near, he was holding something in his palm, and slowly and gradually opened up his palm, revealing it to be a shining star.

_In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, darling kiss me_

"Oh my...! A star! A shining star!"

He smiled. "Here," He said, opening up her palm.

"But a star can't last forever...," She whispered, somewhat disappointedly.

"But our love can,"

In a sudden second, the star transformed itself into a silver ring that sparkled like the stars. Her eyes sparkled, and he placed it carefully on her left ring finger. Sakura floated to Syaoran, and into his arms. He held her tightly.

She leaned forward to him, and with her soft smile, her tears wet his shirt as she clung on to him. "What can I do... to thank you...?" She asked softly.

"Nothing. You don't have to do anything...," He softly replied.

_Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more  
Cause you are all I long for  
All I worship and adore_

The scenery began to change, and everything started to fade. They soon appeared on a beach together, just basking in the sun. "Where are we...?" She asked, confused.

Syaoran didn't answer back, he was engrossed in how the waves moved about and how the water was flowing so swiftly. But then he spoke, "Isn't it beautiful?"

She was bewildered, then started to looked at the ground. Her hand was playing with the sand, then she heard a light, jaunty voice. "Okasan! Otosan! (Mom! Dad!)" The young voice yelled.

Her head shot up at the voice and she looked straight forward, and saw this beautiful young girl waving to her and Syaoran. She had short brown hair, but it was Syaoran's color, and she had Sakura's green eyes. "Xiao-Meng...?" Sakura whispered to herself.

"Okasan, Otosan! C'mon! What are you doing?" Xiao Chun-Meng screamed.

"Nani (what)...? Nani kore.. (What is this)?" Sakura whispered again to herself as she watched Chun-Meng run up to her and Syaoran.

"Okasan, stop daydreaming! Let's go already!" Chun-Meng screamed.

Sakura snapped out of her trance, and stood up. "What's going on here?" She asked Syaoran.

He only smiled at her and said, "Sakura... Isn't it great? We have so much here... So much,"

Sakura became silent, and a silence grew among all of them. Chun-Meng then got impatient. "What are you waiting for? We're gonna be late!" She exclaimed.

"Xiao-Meng... How old are you?" Sakura asked.

"E? How can you not know how old I am, Okasan? I'm your daughter and—"

"Xiao-Meng, please answer me," Sakura interrupted.

Chun-Meng stopped, then bluntly answered, "I'm ten,"

"Ten...?" Sakura whispered to herself. She suddenly realized something, and it seemed like everything made sense. "But you're...," She started.

Syaoran and Xiao Chun-Meng started to look at Sakura, intrigued. "What is it?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura shook her head and whispered with her voice shaking, "You're not real,"

Everything started to disappear and everything started to fade. Xiao Chun-Meng disappeared, and all was left was Sakura and Syaoran in a dark space. "Sakura? What's wrong? Why are you—"

"Don't even try to make up the wasted years, Syaoran...!" Sakura cried, almost whispering it into the darkness.

He saw her tears fell and he got worried. "But don't you want too—"

"I do! I honestly do!" Sakura interrupted as her head shot up, and her tears falling.

"Then what's wrong?" Syaoran asked, putting his hands on her shoulders.

She sniffled and shook her head. "I can't.. We can't.. It's just an illusion, that won't ever happen in my lifetime, Syaoran...,"

His eyes widened and he backed away. "But isn't it wonderful? We can stay here, for all eternity, Sakura! We could live the life we want, the one we dreamed for! Isn't this what we both wanted? I know I can't bring you back to life, but this is as close as I could get to you! I'm gonna lose you forever, don't you get it? We can stay here, just you and me and Chun-Meng, we can—"

"Don't even try to alter what's going to happen, Syaoran!" Sakura cried.

Syaoran began silent, and he backed away even more into the darkness. He could hear her crying, and he just stood there. "Sakura... I just want... I just...,"

"I told you that you should just move on... You'll eventually get over me... You'll still love me, you and Xiao-Meng, right? You'll love me until the end of time, right...?" She asked, staring at the floor.

"Of course I will," He replied.

"We can't live on illusions... That isn't right... I know, I want it to, but it isn't for the better. You're just going to make it harder on yourself, and for me. I'm gonna die, thinking, I'll never get to share the life I wanted with my family...'," She whispered.

She fell on her knees, and Syaoran still remained there, silent. Sakura then became silent as well, and you could just hear her muffled crying. Then, Syaoran collapsed on his knees, and he started to cry.

"I just wanted.. To share the life that I wanted with you. That's my fantasy, my dream. When I first met you, I knew it from right there, Sakura. You were the person I've been waiting for.. My angel that'll grant me the Love that I never had in my life," He whispered, his voice shaking as well.

She looked up at him, through her blinding tears, she looked at him. "Syaoran...," She whispered in the midst of the darkness. "Why won't you just accept it...?"

"I can't! I can't! I can't accept it! Could you accept it, Sakura? Could you accept it when your family died?" Syaoran asked, with fear in his voice.

She gasped to herself, and remembered the horrible memories of her past. She turned her head away and stared at the empty floor. "No... I couldn't. I couldn't either...," She whispered.

"You see...? I love you so much, I can't... I don't want it to happen, I don't want you to disappear from my life... Don't you get it?" He asked.

"Syaoran...," She whispered as it echoed through the darkness. "You're afraid...aren't you...?" She stood up slowly and walked towards him, where she collapsed on her knees as well and hugged him. He leaned against her chest, and she heard his crying. "Don't be...," She whispered as she cried her tears. Then she hugged him tighter. "Don't be scared, Syaoran," She said.

"What can I do... What can I do keep you with me...?" He asked.

"I'll be with you.. wherever you go.. wherever you may be... I'll always...," She whispered.

_In other words, please be true_

He clung on to her, and slowly opened his eyes, blinded with tears. "Can't we just.. Stay together.. For a little while longer...? I just want to...be with you,"

She slowly broke away their embrace and confronted him. She wiped his tears away from his face and smiled through her tears. "Of course. There wouldn't be anything better,"

They gazed into each other's eyes and he threw himself to her, embracing, hugging tightly. "Thank you...," Syaoran whispered to her. He broke away, and the kissed her in the shadows of the dark. Their kiss turned everything around them into light, and they kissed passionately, not ever wanting to break away, not ever leaving each other's warmth. They wanted to have this moment forever and ever...

_In other words, I love you_-

A: Hi again. Chapter 17's finished. Sorry that I mentioned earlier that there were only going to be about three chapters left in one of the earlier chapters, I meant to say four. Hope you're not mad, ^.^;;. Well, here's the preview for the next chapter, **Love**

preview from the next chapter, **Love**

Though it was magic that can cause these two to be together for the last time, they made sure it was worth it so their love could last forever...

"You may now kiss the bride," The priest said as he watched Sakura and Syaoran.

They gazed into each other's eyes, and they kissed. A magical kiss it was, and when they broke away, they could hear the priest say, "May I now present to you, Mister and Misses Li Xiaolang!"

Yelan, Fuutie, Feimei, Fanren, and Siefen, started to clap. Touya, Fujitaka, and Nadeshiko began to clap. And Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, and Ai-Yung started to clap. Everyone they loved, they were there, and they applauded for Sakura and Syaoran—And their love which would last forever.

¤¤

Today's question is,** Why did Sakura finally call Syaoran, Syaoran-kun (instead of Li-kun)', and Syaoran call Sakura, Sakura (instead of Kinomoto)'? **

May be somewhat hard, but I know that you S&S fans know. Please leave a review, it'll be greatly appreciated! Thanks!

~ azngurL


	18. Season of Love

**Author's Notes:** Sorrrry! Sorry that I couldn't post this chapter too soon, because guess what I forgot to mention last chapter—My final exams! Yup, I had final exams this week, but thank God that they're over! Sorry again! I'll post more out soon, I'm leaving school on the week of June 7th! Praise the Lord!

A: Hi, guys! I'm back, and ready to update twice as fast as I did before! Thanks to all of you guys for the reviews! I passed the 900th marker, I can't believe it! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Thanks for the e-mails too, it's greatly appreciated, guys! I love getting e-mail, and I love talking to you guys over the Net, big thanks!

Kero: Konnichiwa, minna! How's everyone doing? Have all of you been good lately, huh?

Long silence...

Kero: Alright, I take that as a yes! Okay, anyways, the last question to the last chapter was, **Why did Sakura finally call Syaoran, Syaoran-kun (instead of Li-kun)', and Syaioran call Sakura, Sakura (instead of Kinomoto)'?**

Kiyone: A lot of people got this right! *smiles* For the people who knew the **anime** version, it was during the episdoe where Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol all went to a teddy bear convention! Well as usual, Eriol stirred up some of his magic to cause Sakura and Syaoran to be stuck in an elevator. Weird things happen, and Sakura falls out of the elevator, causing Syaoran to realize that he's lost her forever, yelling, "SAKURA!" (He even hugs her too! Kawaii ne!). And when Sakura calls him later at his apartment, she asks him if she could call him, Syaoran-kun', because she believes they've become somewhat closer.

A: Alright, doomo, Kiyone-chan! For the **manga** version... I wasn't so sure when it was when Syaoran called Sakura by her first name. To be honest, I haven't gotten that far into the manga comic, I only have a few of the first ones ^^;;. But, I gave credit to those who answered for the manga. Maybe one day, I'll see who is right!

Kero: Here's the list! Big thanks to you all!

**Tiff  
Li's lil cherry blossom  
windy*wings  
cherry li  
Catman  
Sillysac  
rini124  
Andrea  
XOXOXO  
Sweet Anime Fan  
Star  
Monica Yi  
KyteAura  
CrystalHime  
Little Blossom  
Final Fantasy Princess  
Rushi33  
chibi_datenshi  
CoLdBLue  
k707 of baca productionz  
Chibi Chibi Sakura  
hyper-hyo  
Kamika Farinas  
Syakura  
SunMoonStars29  
iii_sis  
Confused-Magenta  
Mei-Fong  
Cutie Blossom** - Thanks for the long review!  
**Mandie**

A: Alrighty then. The song that is being featured here is called, **Seasons**, song by Hamisaki Ayumi! Round up your MP3 players, guys! Oh, and thanks, **Miha (aka Mihoshi)**! Thanks for introducing me to Ayumi and letting me hear some of her songs!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters. Ai-Yung, Tian, and other characters belong to me. A Winged Angel is my story, and shouldn't be taken or copied without my permission. Seasons', sung and words written by, Ayumi Hamisaki doesn't belong to me either.

* * *

_A Winged Angel  
_A CCS Fanfiction ( CLAMP)  
**Chapter Eighteen ~ Season of Love**  
by, azngurL

¤¤_"... Say it again, just one more time," __"But I've said it a hundred times already," __"Just once more...Please?" __"Alright...Let's get married, Sakura." _¤¤

In the hospital, they were all waiting. Waiting, anticipated, intrigued. They were experiencing many emotions that they never encountered in their lives, and it made them worry what was happening between Sakura and Syaoran.

"I hope they're okay...," Fanren whispered openly as she watched Sakura's lifeless body on the bed. "Xiaolang's been gone a while,"

Yelan looked at Fanren, then to the rest of her daughters. They weren't cheery or energetic, they were downtrodden and depressed. "My daughters... It'll be alright. Something good will happen, I just know it. Can't you feel it? It feels like... something's big is going to happen. Something that'll let Sakura's soul live in peace," She said.

"But how can you me so sure, Mother? Our Meimei is dying! If she died, then we're losing a part of ourselves!" Siefen exclaimed.

"Yeah, Xiaolang can't bring her to life, there's not way that can ever work!" Fuutie cried. "What can he do...? Nothing won't change...,"

They all became silent, but Ai-Yung stepped forward. "You mother's right," She spoke out as she saw all of their gazes come to hers. "Xiaolang.. He'll think of something. Just you wait."

¤¤  
_Kotoshi mo hitotsu kisetsu ga megutte  
Omoide ha mata tooku natta  
Aimai datta yume to genjitsu no  
Kyoukaisen ha koku natta__(This year, another season has passed  
Memories have become faded  
The border between my vague dream and  
reality has become blurred)_

"It feels warm in here... Where are we?"

"Just...close your eyes. We'll make this, our last moment together, worthwhile... and memorable,"

Sakura closed her eyes and she could feel swaying cherry blossom petals flying through the air against her. She could smell the aroma of flowers in a field, and she could feel the light breeze sweeping against her skin. "Syaoran...," She whispered.

Syaoran held her hand and he too closed his eyes. He focused his thoughts and channelled his magical power. Then in a few moments, they were transported to a place where a road was. The pathway lined with cherry blossom trees, and around them were flowers of all kinds. An arch was above them, and he told Sakura, "Open your eyes," She did, and opened them.

She looked all around in astonishment. She was happy to see the beautiful place that they were in, but it seemed odd that he had brought her to this specific spot. "Syaoran...? Why are we here? It's so beautiful here, but...,"

He walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I told you.. That we have to make our last moments with each other memorable, and something that'll last forever and ever," In a second, he was suddenly dressed in a black tuxedo, and she was dress in a beautiful white wedding dress.

Her eyes widened, and she saw all around that people started to appear. On one side were Syaoran's family, Yelan, Fuutie, Feimei, Fanren, and Siefen. And her friends all appeared there too—Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, and Ai-Yung. "Everyone's...! Oh my, Syaoran!" She turned to look at him, and he had a radiant smile.

_Soredemo itsuka kimi ni hanashita  
Yume ni uso ha hitotsu mo nakatta  
La La-i__(Even so, the dream I once told you of  
had not a single lie in it  
La La-i)_

He turned back to look at her. "There's a few more people we have to wait for, Sakura," He told her.

"Hoe?" She whispered to herself. "Who?" She asked.

He turned to look at the right pews, and there appeared Sakura's family—Touya, Fujitaka, and Nadeshiko. They were all there, all there waiting for her—Sakura—to finally be entwined in her destiny, and join them once she's through.

Her eyes lit up and her opened her mouth in a gasp. Tears welled up in her eyes and she looked at him with beautiful, tearful eyes. "Syaoran... How did you...?" She asked.

He smiled. "They wanted to be a part of this, it wouldn't be right if they weren't, right? Besides, I know.. Just look at you, you look so beautiful. Your eyes are sparkling, and you're just so happy. I can't do anything to alter your fate, so let us just be happy once more here,"

She smiled and said to him, "Of course," She tiptoed just to whisper in his ear, "Arigatou gozaimasu (thank you very much)," In her native language.

When she stepped down, he looked at her, at her eyes...at her smile. And he too, smiled. "You're welcome," He said.

They both turned and saw a priest magically come, and they both walked up to him. The priest smiled and he bowed his head, as he watched Sakura and Syaoran bow theirs. Then he started to say, "Dearly beloved... We are gathered here today..."

¤¤

During the ceremony, the priest then said, "Since we cannot recite the vow of the rings, because of our current condition, Mr. Xiaolang, and Miss Sakura, I would just like you to say your own vows. After, I can bind you together,"

They both became silent, and the silently faced each other. As she slowly looked up at him, she smiled through her tears. "Syaoran...," She whispered to him.

"Yes...?" Syaoran asked.

_Kyou ga totemo tanoshii to  
Asu mo kitto tanoshikute  
Sonna hibi ga tsudzuite ku  
Sou omotte ita ano koro__(Today was fun, and tomorrow will surely be fun as well.  
"These days will continue forever,"  
Or so I thought at the time)_

"I wanna thank you. Thank you for everything you have done. You done so much that I ... I never even knew that you loved me so much," She sighed to herself, then spoke again, "I wish I could live longer, just a little bit longer so that I can be with you and the baby—Where we can be happy together. ...Unfortunately, we can't. My life is over, and I nor you can alter it... right?

"Even when I do pass on, I'll still keep watch over you, I'll be your angel who can grant both you and Xiao-Meng the wings to fly to your dreams, like you did mine. When I first met you, I never knew what true Love truly was. But when I finally did met you, you gave me Love I never had before, Love that I can cherish forever and ever in my heart...

"Remember what I said before...? How I think I was destined to fall in love with you? Well.. I think it's true, I honestly think it's true. And now.. that you have given me so much, I'll promise to protect you and to watch over you and the baby... I'll still be in your heart, and your mind, and I'll help you with any ordeals... okay? Thank you so much, for helping me, and because of you...," Her tears had fallen and she shook them all off and said with a tearful smile, "I'm so happy that I fell in love with you, and I'll never know if there was anybody else better than you who gave me the Love that granted me wings... to fly. Thank you, Syaoran, I love you so much..."

_Kurikaeshite ku mainichi ni sukoshi  
Monotarinasa wo kanji nagara__(Throughout the endless days I felt as if something was missing) _

He didn't know what to say. It was as if a lump had just appeared in his throat. He was nervous, very nervous of what to say. But this was his wedding, his magical wedding, and he wanted Sakura to know how much he loved her. Tears had formed in his eyes as fell, but he didn't allow them to fall. And instead, he said, "Sakura, you really love me...?"

"Of course I do...Why would I not...?" Sakura asked while her tears kept falling.

He smiled and whispered, "Will you always be in my heart... In my mind... Lingering in my soul...? Being a part of me...? Will you always love me...?"

"Of course I will..."

He took her hand and said, "Sakura, you're the most amazing person I've ever met, the kindest, nicest, prettiest... I couldn't have asked for more. I promise to take care of Xiao Chun-Meng, I promise to raise her in the way I know you want her raised. ...I promise... To always love you until the end of time...," He paused for a moment, then said, "No... until forever," He gazed into her eyes, so tearful, yet so cheery. "I don't want you to leave me, to leave my side. I want you to stay with me until we both die, until we're both old to watch Chun-Meng have her own family. Wouldn't that be great if such a thing good happen?

"But... I know.. we can't, it isn't possible," He winced at the thought. "But.. I'll always be yours, be your soulmate, be your love. I would never ever abandon you at thought or at heart, and I'll always love you," He kissed her hand. "Wo ai ne, Sakura (I love you, Sakura)... always... forever...,"

The priest acknowledged the two and bowed his head slightly. "By the power invested in me... I now announce both of you—Mister Li Xiaolang, and you, Miss Kinomoto Sakura—man and wife, soulmates forever. In your hearts, in your minds, will the other's soul still linger, and where both of your Love will be forever radiant," He looked at Syaoran. "You may kiss.. Your bride."

_Fushizen na jidai no sei da yo to  
Sakimawari shite akiramete ita  
La La-i__(I blamed it on these unnatural times,  
and just gave up  
La La-i)_

They looked at each other, and he pulled her to her, and kissed her. And as they broke away, she whispered to him, "Syaoran, even when I'm gone... I will always... always...," She couldn't bear it anymore and her head rested against his shoulder where she started to cry. "I will always love you.. Syaoran... There will never a day when I will stop this... my feelings... never... Syaoran, I don't wanna lose you...But I gotta... I gotta..."

He kept silent at her, and with the pressure building inside of him, he bent his head against her hair. "Sakura, you said it yourself... I'll move on, and so will you. We'll still love each other, but we won't forget. That's how it should be... right? That's how our destiny was planned out... right...?" His voice was shaking from the pressure of despair building inside of him. He held her shoulder, and he was trembling. "That's how fate is... right?" He asked.

_Kyou ga totemo kanashikute  
Asu moshimo naite ite mo  
Sonna hibi ga atta ne to  
Wareaeru hi ga kuru darou__(Today was very sad,  
and even if I cry tomorrow,  
Someday the time will come that I can laugh  
And remember the time we had together)_

"I... guess...," Sakura whispered to him as she let her tears fall even more into his shoulder. But as they broke away slowly, she said to him, "Never forget me. Never forget me, Syaoran. Don't forget our Love," She shook her head very slowly. "Will you always remember me, Syaoran...?"

He took her back into his arms and cried, "Of course, of course...!" And they hugged each other, and lingered in each other's warmth, never wanting to let go.

Then, everyone started to clap. Yelan, Fuutie, Feimei, Fanren, and Siefen, started to clap. Touya, Fujitaka, and Nadeshiko began to clap. And Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, and Ai-Yung started to clap as well. Everyone they loved, they were there, and they applauded for Sakura and Syaoran—And their love which would last forever.

_Ikudo meguri meguri yuku  
kagari aru toki no naka ni  
bokura ha ima ikite ite  
Soshite nani wo mutsukeru darou?__(How much time must pass by,  
In this finite existence of ours?  
We'll live in the now,  
And what will we find?)_

* * *

A: *sniff* One more chapter to go... A sequel? Probably there will be... But thanks guys, I owe you a big thanks! Here's the preview for the final chapter, **A Winged Angel**

preview from the next chapter, **A Winged Angel**

"Oh, Papa, by the way...," Xiao Chun-Meng started as she reached into her pocket. "Some pretty lady came by today and gave this to Ah Lin to give to you. I dunno what it is, but I think it's important. I took it from Ah Lin when she wasn't looking." She continued.

Syaoran laughed and Chun-Meng handed him a small, palm-sized box. He opened it, and in it was a necklace—A sapphire necklace. His eyes widened. "What...?"

¤¤

The last and final question to A Winged Angel is, **What did Syaoran do when Yukito had told Sakura that he didn't love her? (hint: During the scene where they were sitting on the swings together in the park!)**

This may be tricky... But, I know you guys are smart! Please review!

~ azngurL


	19. A Winged Angel (Final Chapter)

**Author's Notes:** Hi, guys. Well, this is the LAST chapter of A Winged Angel, although, I really wish it wouldn't end. But all stories have an ending, and it happened to be now. I really appreciated all the reviews you guys have written to me, and without you guys, I wouldn't be able to get this far with my story. You guys are my supporters, and are the ones who **encouraged** me and **motivated** to write this story for you. If you guys weren't here, then there would be no story. I would just like to say **thank you to everyone** has been reading ever since day one (chapter one), and always praising my work. I appreciated it, and a big thanks to you all. 

Kero: *sniff*. . The last chapter... It went by too fast.

Kiyone: I know right, it was way too fast. 

A: Aw, guys... It's alright. You'll be in other stories that I write. Be happy!

Kero & Kiyone: Okay!

A: Now, the last question of the last chapter was, **what did Syaoran do when Yukito had told Sakura that he didn't love her? (hint: During the scene where they were sitting on the swings together in the park!)** Syaoran-kun was so sweet! I love him; I just wanna hug him (MIHA, haha!)! When I saw that episode (thanx for allowing Kiki & I watch it on your PC, Miha!), I was like, "AAAWWWWW!!!" 

Kero: Well there she goes off again, thinking about that gaki (brat). 

Kiyone: But Syaoran-san is a very sweet boy. 

A: Exactly! As my best buddy and the sister I never had, Miha, said, "CCS focuses on love instead of power, that's what makes it great!!!!" I totally agree! S&S is the sweetest couple!

Kiyone: And now for the answer—A-chan, you go ahead, since this is the last chapter!

A: Alright! The answer was, **after when Sakura had just finishing telling Syaoran what she told Yukito-san (which by the way, Syaoran was VERY surprised and shocked.. he looked a bit upset too), and also told him that Yukito-san said that there is someone better for her and all, Syaoran got up from the swings and said, "I understand!". He handed her a blue handkerchief, and said, "I understand," Once more. **

**Sakura looked up to him through her teary eyes and accepted it from him, saying 'Thank you'. Then she stood up, and looked at him, just gazing into his eyes. She put her head on his shoulder and began to cry because of her sadness (;_;), and he kept her in an embrace...... Syaoran said, "You'll find him—the one who you love the most."**

Kero: Alright! The people who got this answer right are truly smart! Here's da list!  
**Terra StarCrest  
Azn Bunni  
~*~princess*~*  
Sophia  
Sillysac  
Karamel  
Mandie  
Tiff  
Sakura  
Sweet Anime fan  
Kerrywildfire  
Final Fantasy Princess  
Glarie  
MooMoo  
Catman  
rini124  
Setsu  
Color of Dusk  
Aisha-chan  
Natalie  
Neika  
Syakura  
Cutie Blossom  
sana-kun  
Foxtails  
L2pup  
Andrea  
japanfan  
chibi_datenshi  
CoLdBLue  
CrystalHIme  
KyteAura  
hyper_hyo  
Monica Yi  
windy*wings  
Syaoran-and-Sakura** - The 1000th reviewer!! ^_^ Thanks!

A: Now on to the story! Please enjoy the last chapter of _A Winged Angel_!

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters. The only characters I do own is Ai-Yung, Wu Tian, Masami Tachibana, and others. I do not own Langston Hughes's poem. A Winged Angel is my story and shouldn't be taken without permission from me.

_A Winged Angel  
_A Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction  
**Chapter Nineteen - A Winged Angel (Final Chapter)**  
by, azngurL

¤¤

"Hold fast to dreams  
for if dreams die  
Life is a broken-winged bird  
that cannot fly.  
Hold fast to dreams  
for when dreams go  
Life is a barren field  
Frozen with snow."   
–Langston Hughes 

¤¤

It's been four years since Sakura's passing. Never did anyone forget her, and never did Syaoran forget her from his mind and heart. Syaoran was now twenty-two, still studying to be a doctor, still living with his mother. And he could never forget her—Sakura—ever. 

Li Xiao Chun-Meng, the daughter of both Sakura and Syaoran, just turned four. She spoke almost perfect Chinese Mandarin, but loved to speak in Japanese. And even though she was too young to ever remember her mother, she always loved to hear the stories about Sakura. Because Syaoran was always telling her that she looked like Sakura, her mother. 

"Miss Li! Miss Li! Oh, Miss Li, please come back!!" Xiao Chun-Meng's maid, Ah Lin, shouted as she ran through the mansion after Chun-Meng. "Miss Li! You know your father said not to disturb him during this hour! Miss Li!" 

"Hah-hah-hah!!" Xiao Chun-Meng laughed as she ran to the eastern wing to her father's room. She slammed the door down and locked it. She jumped in the air and screamed, "YATTA!! (I did it!)" In Japanese. "Ah Lin can never catch me!!" She walked nearer and nearer to Syaoran who was standing outside, but then she stopped. 

"Xiao Chun-Meng, I told you to not disobey the rules," Syaoran said while not turning his head. 

Chun-Meng froze, and she stood there sheepishly. "Gomen, Papa. I just wanted to see you… that's all... It's Mama's biwrthday, ne? I thought you wanted me with you, so...," She started staring at her feet. "Gomen ne, I'll lweave," She turned around and started to walk towards his door. 

"Wait, Xiao-Meng," Syaoran suddenly said. 

Chun-Meng stopped. 

"Come here. I didn't mean to scold you," Syaoran said. 

Chun-Meng smiled and ran over to her father. Syaoran lifted her and placed her on the stone balcony, and she sat on it, next to her father's arms. "Kirei (Pretty!)! The stars are so pretty, and the moon is so full!" She exclaimed as she looked around. Then she spotted her mother's picture next to Syaoran. "Is that Mama?" She asked. 

Syaoran looked at the picture from almost four years ago; the one Tian took of Sakura. He held it and looked at Sakura. "Yeah, that's your mom. She's pretty, right?" He asked her. 

"Un (Yeah)!! Mama's always pretty! Even though I never met her. I kinda wish though...," Chun-Meng said, somewhat disappointed. "What was she like? Was she nice?" 

Syaoran smiled. "She was the kindest person I've ever met in my life," He replied. 

"Papa...," Xiao Chun-Meng said to her father while sitting upon the stone balcony, looking at the night sky. 

"Yes, Xiao-Meng?" Syaoran asked. 

Xiao Chun-Meng pouted a bit and folded her arms. "Why do you keep calling me 'Xiao-Meng'? My real name is Xiao Chun-Meng, Papa," 

"I know, but mom called you that, Chun-Meng. I like it," Syaoran said while staring out to the sky.   
Xiao Chun-Meng remained silent, but then said, "Papa, tell me the story again," 

"What story, Xiao-Meng?" 

"The one of how Mama had me, and became an angel of course," 

He became silent, but then he looked at his daughter—his small daughter, with dark auburn hair and green eyes. She looked like Sakura, she was just like Sakura. But in a way, she was like him, all tough and confident… And she had the quality that both Sakura and Syaoran shared—Gentleness. 

"But I told you this story already, Xiao-Meng," 

"I know, but just tell me anyways. I like this story," 

He closed his eyes, remembering those past events. He didn't want to remember them, but it was the only thing that really lingered in his mind. He didn't mind it as much, but he wanted Sakura with him. "Well... You mother was ill, 'member?" He became silent because of that one unfortunate lie. "And the doctors couldn't do anything else for her because it was um... well, out of their reach or somethin' like that," He said. 

"But doctors should be able to do anything. You're a doctor, you can do anything. You could've made Mama be with us today, couldn't you?" Chun-Meng asked. 

Syaoran became downtrodden, but with a faint smile he said, "I couldn't really, Xiao-Meng. It was impossible 'cause I was still a student studying to be one. I'm still one today; I couldn't really do anything to help her... If I had the power to, I could, but.....," 

Chun-Meng smiled, and put her small arms around her father's neck. "Daijoubu, Papa (It's alright, Papa). Mama would've forgiven you, ne? You say she was like me, I would've forgiven you if you couldn't do anything more, I think," 

Syaoran smiled and chuckled a bit. "But when the doctor was trying to save her, they discovered something that no one had even noticed," 

Chun-Meng smiled widely. "MEE!" She screamed. "They fwound (found) me! Heh-heh!" She laughed. 

He laughed too. "Yup, and you were born. Before she went to Heaven, she named you Xiao Chun-Meng, 'cause it was spring, and you were one of her dreams, Xiao-Meng. Her eyes sparkled when she saw you and cradled you. We were all happy, we were a family," 

Xiao Chun-Meng giggled. "And then Mama went flying with you? You guys fwew (flew) to the moon? Ne?" 

"Yup. And when she went to Heaven, she became an angel who watched over you. She has wings, Xiao-Meng, so you can fly to you and watch over you," Syaoran said silently. 

"So Mama's an angel? She can fwy (fly) to me when I'm scared? Or when I think the closet monster's gonna attack me, Papa?" Chun-Meng asked. 

Syaoran laughed. "Yeah, Xiao-Meng, yeah. Your mom's an Angel, she'll watch over you. She has her wings to help you fly and fulfill your dreams like she and I fulfilled hers. Watch it. One day, you're going to be flying too," 

Chun-Meng's eyes sparkled and widened, and she exclaimed, "Really!?!" She looked up at the sky and waved her arms. "Mama!! Mama!!! If you could hear mee!! Take me and Papa fwying (flying) too!! Pwease (Please)!!! It'll be fun! You, Papa, and me!!! We'll be flying together!!" She screamed.

Syaoran laughed and rested his hands on his balcony rail. He became silent, and so did Chun-Meng. Then his eyes started to wander off, and he looked at Sakura's picture. He stared at it intensively, and then he looked down at the rail, still being silent. "Sakura..." 

"Oh, Papa, by the way...," Xiao Chun-Meng started as she reached into her pocket. "Some pretty lady came by today and gave this to Ah Lin to give to you. I dunno what it is, but I think it's important. I took it from Ah Lin when she wasn't looking." She continued. 

Syaoran laughed and Chun-Meng handed him a small, palm-sized box. He opened it, and in it was a necklace—A sapphire necklace. His eyes widened. "What...? Who... Who gave this to Ah Lin?" He asked. 

Chun-Meng paused for a moment then looked at her father. "She was a pretty lady... Um, she had long, black hair, and um... I think her name was... uh... uh...," She started to pout. "I can't remember, Papa!!" She exclaimed. 

"Hey, hey, Xiao-Meng, it's alright. So, this lady had long hair, right? ... Who could've given this...?" Syaoran asked himself. 

"Wung...? Ei... Eii...," Chun-Meng said to herself while trying to recall the person's name. Then her eyes lit up, "Papa! Papa! Her name is Ai-Wung!" She exclaimed. 

"Ai-Wung.......? Oh....! You mean Ai-Yung!" Syaoran said. 

"Yeah, that's what I said, Ai-Wung." Chun-Meng said with such pride. 

Syaoran sweatdropped, then took the necklace out of the box. As he held it up in front of him, it was completely fixed, and it still sparkled like it did before. 

"Kirei (Pretty)!! Whose is it, Papa?" Chun-Meng asked. 

"It was... your Mother's. I gave it to her. ...Did Ai-Yung mention to you how she got it fixed? I saw it in pieces the last time I saw it..." Syaoran said. 

"I think so..... She said that she knew someone who can fix bwoken (broken) pretty things, and um... She said it took lots of years to wepair (repair) this pretty necklace." Chun-Meng replied. 

"Oh...," Syaoran said while holding the necklace up to the sky. He gazed at it with a soft smile, and then he turned to Xiao Chun-Meng and put it around her neck. "Here.. It's yours now." He said. 

Her eyes sparkled. "Really?! I get to keep it, I do, I really can, Papa!" She asked, very excited. 

He nodded his head at her and watched her excitement. "If you have a daughter when you're all grown up, you can pass it on to her too. There's a story on that necklace, Xiao-Meng, so you can't lose it, okay?"

"Alright, don't worry!" She said as she started to fiddle with it. Then she looked at him. "Papa, what's the story? The story for this?" 

"Well... You see, that necklace can protect you in some sort of way; it lets some other person know that you're in trouble or something. ...But... it can also let your wishes and dreams come true too." He answered. 

"Really? So if I wish for Mama to be with us, she will be with us?" She asked. 

He became silent and started to look at the ground and sighed softly. But then he looked up at her and said, "Yeah. If you wish really hard, your mom will be with you... and me. She'll appear in your dreams, and she'll help make your dreams come true." 

"Wow!! Then I'm gonna wish really hard for that one! And Papa, when she does come, we're gonna take you along too! So then, we could all fly you, me, and her! It'll be great!" She exclaimed. 

"Yeah, you bet... Keep on wishing, okay?" He asked. 

"Kay!" She replied. 

He looked up at the sky, and saw a shooting star come by. He kept gazing until it was gone, and he stared at Sakura's picture again. _"Sakura... There will be someday, right? You and I will be together again... We'll be happy again, right? You and me, and Xiao-Meng can all go flying with each other like we used to do,"_ He looked at Chun-Meng and how the way she looked now. _"You'll help all of us, right? You'll help grant Xiao-Meng's dreams.... But, when we do meet again, we'll be like before, except it'll be forever._

_"I can't rush it though, this'll be just another dream I'm waiting for.... But I'll be waiting, and I wanna make it come true, but I'll always remember, Sakura, that you have taught me :_

**_We are all granted wings. . . . . But we must wait for the opportunity to fly._**

**_Wo_****_ ai ni_**

_(I love you) ...."_

_...The End..._

---

**Author's Notes:** Well, this is it... _A Winged Angel_'s all finish. I'm not quite sure if I will write a sequel, but if there will be one, I promise to write one for you guys as fast as you can. I know that this isn't the typical love story plot where everyone usually lives happily ever after, but that was my intention from the beginning, and I didn't want something stereotypical. 

Over the Internet, one of you guys congratulated me and told me that I must have gotten some **great inspiration. And yes, I did**. I wrote this story out of my feelings because I lost the person I cared for most.... to my best friend. I felt like I was betrayed, and it was unexpected. Sorta like Ai-Yung, Sakura, and Syaoran. I only wrote this story to express my feelings, and I guess it turned into a success to me. 

Even though Sakura's death was an unexpected event to her, it was only for the story. **I'm sorry for upsetting you guys**, but it's my story. Her expected death from when she was shot motivated her and Syaoran to fulfill their dreams together. If you have been absorbing my writing, then the theme should be pretty clear. 

But, I'm glad to have written such a story as this. It helped me move on and forget about that person I loved for the most. Anyway, thank you guys again, and **'fly to your dreams' ... **

Love,   
azngurL   
  



End file.
